Ascended Angel
by LAeyeball
Summary: An angel has been pushed in an upward direction - but there are earthly motivations dragging her down...!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 2011, everyone! Let's hope things improve for all, this year eh? I needed to get writing again, so here's the 1st installment of a new fic - i know mostly where this is going, but it may take some time again, so hope you can bear with me! I hope i can improve on my last fic! Please review and help me improve! **

**Thanks and happy CA-fic-year to you all! :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Ascended Angel**

The stunned silence in the room was deafening…then Sabrina broke it abruptly.

"WHAT did you just say Charlie?" The shock in her voice all too evident.

Charlie responded. "I'm very sorry Sabrina - everyone - this is a shock to me too, believe me."

"WHAT?" Kris re-iterated then left the sofa and quickly strode over to Bosley's desk. Bosley looked at her glumly as she came. She threw her arms out in an all-questioning gesture, looking open mouthed from Bosley, to Sabrina, who was coming around the side of the bar, then back to Bosley again.

"I don't - What…" Kris stammered, looking at Sabrina as she approached. "I don't understand! Has something happened to Kelly? Something we don't know about?"

"Okay, what's going on, Charlie?" Sabrina chimed in crossly, as she approached. She was suddenly quite suspicious of their boss for a reason she couldn't think of.

Kris folded her arms about herself as Sabrina came up to her and stood by her, both of them looking down at the speakerphone, waiting for some kind of comprehensive explanation from Charlie. Kris could feel the agitation building in Sabrina as she herself felt similar anxiousness.

"Angels, I don't know…"Charlie seemed agitated himself. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Sabrina had her hands on her hips, tapping a foot and looking up at the ceiling in bewilderment, wondering whether to believe Charlie, or to pinch herself in case she was dreaming. Then she took a deep breath to try and compose herself, then leant both hands on the desk in front of her.

"Charlie, this is a joke, right? A bad joke! I mean, Kelly just wouldn't do this!" She stood up straight and turned to Kris, reading her face and discovering the same sense of shock at this stunning news.

"It's no joke Sabrina." Charlie's voice was all too serious. "Kelly called me this morning and said she's had enough. She wants to move on, do other things…"

He seemed to pause to remember Kelly's words. "She said she wants to explore her life more fully. She's sending in her letter of resignation in by mail. And she expressly said she did not want to be contacted. I wish it were otherwise, angels, I really do." There seemed to be a note of defeat in his voice. Kris wondered if Charlie had tried talking Kelly round - without success.

Sabrina snorted. "Now see," She pointed a finger at the box on the desk, as if Charlie himself were sat there, "that's not like Kelly either! She wouldn't just 'leave town' without saying g'bye!"

Kris breathed out loud through her nose and looked away, a large frown of hurt and confusion on her face.

She looked back at Sabrina.

"I think we should go see her." She said quietly, seeing the disbelief in her friends eyes, which mirrored her own feelings.

Bosley spoke for the first time. "I don't know if that would be wise, Kris."

"Why not, Bos? She's our friend - we're like family! She can't just up and leave like this! She wouldn't!" Kris threw her hands in the air yet again.

Bosley twiddled with his pencil. "I'm just saying - if Kelly doesn't want to call in personally to say goodbye…well, she must have a good reason for not doing so." He shrugged, and frowned. "Kelly never does anything without a good reason. Maybe we ought to respect that." He looked down at his pencil, not wishing to continue looking at the immense hurt in Kris and Sabrina's eyes. Then he looked at the speaker on his desk. "Charlie?" He sent his apprehension at Kris's suggestion in his voice.

"I'm actually inclined to agree with…both of you." Charlie said diplomatically. "Perhaps Kelly does have a very good reason for this sudden change in career…"

"Yeah," Sabrina interrupted, stubbornness evident in her voice. "And maybe Kelly is in some kind of trouble too. C'mon Kris, you're right. Something's wrong, I know it. Sorry Charlie, but we gotta go."

"Bye Charlie, Bos." Kris said as she followed Sabrina quickly out of the office.

"Good luck, angels…" Charlie called softly after them. Funny how his Angels consistently tuned in to his wavelength…

Kris's white and blue Ford Cobra pulled up a few yards past Kelly's house, and Kris got out, and stood for a moment, looking toward her modest, nicely kept home, wondering if Kelly was inside, and if she was, did she hear a car drive up. Sabrina came around the car and stood beside Kris.

"Car's here."

"Yeah."

They both walked up to Kelly's small porch and knocked and waited. No-one seemed to stir inside. Kris looked at Sabrina, who was trying to peer in through the lace curtained window of the front door. Sabrina knocked again, expectantly.

"Kelly?" She called, leaning on the doorframe. "Kelly, it's Sabrina and Kris, would ya come to the door?" She frowned when there was still no reply or sound of movement.

Kris looked around for any passing neighbours, but saw none.

"Do you think she's in? I can't hear anything." Kris tried peeking in through Kelly's front room window, shading her eyes with her hand up to the glass.

Sabrina tutted. "I don't know." She wondered if Kelly was purposefully laying low. But then, why would she do that?

"Do you think she's okay, Bri? Maybe we should try round back." Kris stood back, then they were both startled as a young boy on his bike shouted at them from the end of the driveway.

"She aint home, y' know."

Kris walked down the drive to greet the boy.

"Hiya - you know who lives here?" She asked.

"Sure, Miss Garrett. She's nice. She bakes real good cookies!" The boy smiled approvingly. "Are you her friends?" He asked, eying Kris then Sabrina with great suspicion. Kris smiled.

"Yes we are…my names Kris…" she motioned at Sabrina approaching down the driveway, "…and this is Sabrina. We're both good friends of Miss Garrett. We like her cookies too!" She grinned. "How do you know she's not at home?"

The boy looked from one to the other, seemingly deciding whether or not to trust them. Then he spoke up.

"My name's Darrel. Hmm, I seen her go in a car." Darrel flicked his head down the road to indicate which direction the car went in. "There were two men with her." He said thoughtfully. "They looked kinda mean…"

Kris and Sabrina's whole attentions were now fixed on the boy.

"When did this happen, Darrel?" Kris asked him.

He looked at Kris. "Oh, when I had to go to the store for my mom…" He fidgeted with the ringer of his bike bell, looking slightly embarrassed. Kris smiled inwardly. She never liked running errands at that age either.

"What time, do you remember?" Sabrina asked, hoping the boy had some idea of the time.

"Uhhhh…I dunno, my mom ran out of eggs, she said she wanted to make pancakes for breakfast…" Sabrina frowned, but then smiled again for Darrel's sake.

"Okay, do you remember what the car looked like Darrel?" Sabrina asked a little gently. She was getting impatient, worried for Kelly's safety. Darrel looked at Sabrina and smiled. "Oh sure, it was a Lincoln, just like my dad's!" He thought for a second. "It was black though." Then he looked back down the street and grinned. "My dads taking me fishing now!" And with that, he pushed off on his peddles and rode off, a world away from Kris and Sabrina's cares.

Kris started off to her car whilst Sabrina's attention was fixed on checking which house the boy went to. Then she looked around for Kris.

"Hey wait up Kris!" Sabrina called over, as she made her way to the passenger side. Kris jumped in the Cobra and picked up the phone, dialling the office quickly. Sabrina got in beside her, and watched as Kris waited for Bosley to pick up. She wasn't kept waiting long.

"Hi Bos, it's Kris - yeah we got news on Kelly…"

"Well what have you found?" Sabrina could hear Bosley's concerned voice on the other end.

"A kid who says he saw Kelly being taken off in a black Lincoln earlier this morning, by two guys…"

"A kidnapping…?"

"It's a possibility Bos…"

"But why call in to resign?" Bosley's voice was full of confusion and anxiety. Sabrina frowned. It didn't make sense… but nothing ever did in these circumstances.

"I don't know Bos, but we're coming back to the office right now okay? Bye." Kris hung up and started the engine, a hundred different fears and an equal number of questions running riot through her mind. Sabrina sensed the mounting tension in Kris and put a steadying hand on her arm as Kris harshly jammed the car in gear.

"Easy, Kris - we're gonna find Kelly, okay?" Kris found a warm comfort in her friends tone and understanding eyes, but her fears could not be quelled. The Cobra sped back the way it had come.

* * *

Kelly had risen a little later than usual this morning. It was Saturday and as luck would have it, the angels had just wrapped up another difficult case…somehow neatly in time for the weekend. So Charlie had magnanimously gave them the weekend off. She hummed lightly to herself as she began looking through one of her kitchen cupboards to see if she had any eggs left. She fancied an omelette for breakfast. She found the small egg crate she remembered seeing yesterday but when she lifted it off the high shelf… oh, empty! Still, it was a sunny morning. A stroll in the sunshine through the park to the local store would be a nice way to start the day. Kelly put her light jacket on, grabbed her handbag and stepped out of her front door.

"Miss Garrett?"

Kelly jumped then swung round, immediately startled by the male voice behind her. Two men in dark suits were standing a few feet away, watching her intently.

"Oh! Yes? Can I help you?" Kelly courteously replied. It wasn't just the fact that one of them knew her name that made her suspicious, and her inner hackles were up, but she didn't show it. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, I don't want any magazines today, thank you." She went to step sideways but the man who spoke, discreetly drew a pistol from inside his jacket and got Kelly's further attention.

"And I'm not offering you any magazines today Miss Garrett." He smiled at the running joke. "What I am offering you is a chance to walk nicely with us" he emphasised the adjective "to our car and take a little trip to see someone who requires your services." His tone was even, but Kelly knew the man wasn't messing around - they both looked like they were used to getting whatever it was they wanted. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat, yet let a little surprise flicker across her face.

"Okay, seeing as you have me at a disadvantage… although your offer is intriguing." Kelly replied in kind, not wanting to give the men any reason to be uneasy with her. She did have a small advantage hidden from sight in her bag.

"Thank you Miss Garrett, but please, before we go…" the man held his hand out "…the bag, if you don't mind." Kelly looked at him, and he saw a slight sign of an inward curse flit across her features. He smiled again. "We know you carry, Miss Garrett - we know quite a lot about you - and your friends." He added, letting a hint of intent carry in his voice. Kelly held the gaze as she handed over her bag and watched as he removed her gun, checked the bag for any other forms of harmful intent, then returned her bag to her.

"Thank you." Kelly decided a civil tongue would likely go a long way. The man gestured for her to go before them, to the car. She did as she was told, with full understanding that these two 'messengers' were not in the habit of lousing things up. Their dress, their accents, their whole way of carrying out their business alerted her to the fact that she wasn't in the company of any old street gangster's henchmen.

The drive to their destination wasn't particularly long, but Kelly felt desperately stuffy and uncomfortable. She had been handcuffed and then had a black scarf tied around her head to cover her eyes. It was all she could do to keep her breathing even, if this journey went on much longer, she wondered if her claustrophobia would get the better of her. Finally, the car slowed down and rolled evenly to a halt. The two men, who had maintained a rigid silence all the way, helped her out of the car, still blindfolded, and led her across some gravel, up a few steps and led her into a building. She gathered it was large, and also likely richly decorated, due to the echoes of her footfalls on a wooden floor, and a pleasing smell of highly polished wood and other agreeable odours that went with a highly maintained interior. She was led further inside, into a somewhat smaller room, which was carpeted. Very nicely. Kelly could get the sense of the depth of pile as she was led into the room. Then her handcuffs were removed and she was pushed down into a leather chair and the scarf was removed from her head. Kelly grimaced a little and blinked as her eyes focussed. Well, she wasn't on the east side of the city, that was for sure. And, she was unharmed. That was a start. The two men appeared to have left, and she looked around to take in her surroundings and was startled again when a female voice behind her spoke up.

"Miss Garrett, thank you for accepting my invitation." The woman made her way around to stand in front of Kelly, who looked up.

"I wish people would stop creeping up on me today, it's getting a little unnerving!" Kelly said, a little peeved and tired of all this charade of etiquette. "And this isn't my idea of a fun day off either!" Kelly went to stand up, her aggravation finally getting the better of her.

The dark haired woman gave her a cold, meaningful look that made Kelly sit back down again. But she let out a sigh to indicate that she wasn't giving in on account of fear. Kelly understood that presently, she really didn't have a lot of options.

The woman turned her back and walked to the windows, pulled at the closed velvet drapes a little, and peered out. Then after some seconds, she seemed to have come to a decision to give Kelly her full attention. Kelly looked back at the woman, trying to figure out where she'd heard the name before. Yet Kelly knew she didn't know her personally. She waited for her to speak.

"Miss Garrett, my name is Mrs Alexandra Limardo. Perhaps you have heard of me? I have heard a lot about you… and your agency - Townsend Investigations." Mrs Limardo took a seat opposite Kelly next to a large antique-looking desk, and steepled her fingers. She was a slim but tall woman, with intent brown eyes, darker than Sabrina's, Kelly noted. Yet like Bri's, accentuated by her almost black hair. Her face was drawn, Kelly also noted. There was some kind of sadness about her that Kelly could feel. Kelly sat up straighter in her chair. The name Limardo was zipping its way through her memory like lightening snaking across the sky. Limardo…of course, Lorenzo Limardo. Italian mobster shot dead by police in New York maybe six - eight months or so ago?

Mrs Limardo was watching Kelly. Trying to read her face, to see signs of recognition, remembrance… or signs of anything else that would help her to read Kelly Garrett. She needed to know exactly who she was going to deal with, in order to deal successfully with her.

Kelly now looked back levelly at Mrs Limardo.

"I know that your husband was killed by the New York police Mrs Limardo, but I really don't see what that's got to do with me - or Townsend Investigations?" She watched Mrs Limardo. "And I'm a little tired of being taken places against my will."

"Oh I am so sorry, where are my manners…" Mrs Limardo said, not completely apologetically, and hovered a hand over a buzzer on her desk. "…please can I offer you a drink?" Though she knew what the answer would be.

"No thank you Mrs Limardo, I would like some answers, or I'm leaving!" Kelly wanted to get out of there, she'd had enough. So much for a pleasant weekend…

Mrs Limardo smiled in spite of herself. Miss Garrett indeed had some wit.

"Miss Garrett, my husbands death was shocking and very, very sad for me and my family, but that is not the reason you are here… I would like to offer you a business proposal." She stood up and walked over to the wall near Kelly and gestured to a gilt framed portrait of a young dark haired woman, possibly in her very late teens or early twenties. Not much younger than Kelly herself. Kelly saw the resemblance straight away.

"This is a portrait of my beautiful daughter, Alda." Again, the sadness, Kelly thought.

"She is very beautiful." Kelly said truthfully. She ventured further. "How old is she?"

Mrs Limardo turned a tortured gaze on Kelly. "She is dead, Miss Garrett. My beautiful daughter is…dead." She turned back to the portrait and Kelly could have sworn she saw a tear as she turned. She waited for Mrs Limardo to continue, wondering where this was all leading to. But as Kelly waited, Mrs Limardo seemed to lose focus, coiling up almost imperceptibly in her grief and memories. Kelly cleared her throat and in doing so, pulled Mrs Limardo back into the present. She shot Kelly a warning glance as she saw the look of pity soften Kelly's face.

"I do not wish for your pity, Miss Garrett - I wish for my daughters killer to be brought to me!" She said, icily. Kelly was a little stunned, and wondering why on earth she was being dragged into all this.

"Look, Mrs Limardo. This 'invitation' to bring me here - this business proposal…" Kelly gestured around with her arm. "…all this sugar-coated threat - I don't get it! You say you want me to investigate the death of your daughter? Why? Aren't you so well connected you can see to this yourself? What about the police? Don't they have it all in hand? Or why don't you just go in 'mob-handed'" she let the sarcasm touch her voice "and take out whoever killed your daughter?"

Kelly was exasperated, she looked expectantly at her captor, wondering if she'd pushed too many buttons. However charming her surroundings, Kelly was in no doubt as to how much trouble she was finding herself in.

Mrs Limardo studied Kelly for a few moments before replying. "All your questions, Miss Garrett, are obviously valid ones." She walked back to her seat and sat down, crossing her legs and smoothing out the skirt of the very expensive suit she attired herself with.

"I know you are single Miss Garrett. No parents, no siblings, no children." Kelly kept her features schooled. Her past was no one else's business. Where was this going?

Mrs Limardo continued. "So I have chosen you, because I feel you are the most single minded of your team. You have no family, and therefore are of no threat to anyone else. And you would hardly be missed…" Again, the threat, Kelly chewed inwardly on this blatant display of power. "And yet…I also admire your qualities of kindness and mercy to others, after all you have gone through in your life..." Mrs Limardo finished, hinting at the degree with which she had done her research.

Kelly let this information sink in. She was wrong - Kelly did have a family - one which would go to any lengths to protect her. Then another thought hit home. Did Alexandra Limardo think of Kelly as some kind of kindred spirit? If so, there was a chink in her armour. Kelly feigned surprise.

"Wait a minute…you are choosing me to work alone? But we work as a team. We get the job done as a team. That's the way it works..." Kelly appeared uncomfortable and nervy in her chair. Mrs Limardo smiled and shifted more comfortably in her own chair.

"No. Not this time. I have heard a lot of Townsend Investigations - yes, you do all get the job done… some of my associates can testify to that." Her charm wavered as her face darkened momentarily.

"But this job is somewhat different. I need stealth, wit, intelligence, female intuition, a healthy measure of beauty…" Mrs Limardo looked pointedly at Kelly. Kelly was only just beginning to see where this was going.

"You need to send in a woman to do the dirty work…?" Kelly smiled a little. Some things never change.

Mrs Limardo looked her over. "You are exactly what I need."

"But I still don't understand…"

"Miss Garrett," Mrs Limardo cut her off. "After her father died, Alda joined a…" her expression darkened once more "…a religious group - some people calling themselves The Chosen Of The Lord. My daughter chose - she chose to decide that she didn't want anything more to do with the family and she ran away to join this religious cult!"

Kelly could sense some bitterness in Alexandra Limardo now, but she also sensed it wasn't the prevailing emotion. She stayed silent and allowed Mrs Limardo to continue to express herself.

"She ran away from her family - from me - to join a religion!" Mrs Limardo was losing her focus again, grief taking hold, as Kelly got the irony of the whole picture. This poor girl, brought up in a mobsters family, lost her father to 'the business', ran away to find herself through God, only to lose her own life. If she'd have stayed where she was, she probably, ironically, would have been safer.

Mrs Limardo seemed to gather herself once more, and her countenance became icy once again.

Barriers, Kelly thought. A necessary part of living in a corrupt world.

"I want answers too, Miss Garrett - and I want my daughters killer!" She took in a breath to control her anger then continued.

"This group is made up almost entirely of women. The only men are the ones in charge. The police investigated, found Alda's blood to contain a large amount of alcohol and amphetamines - and they ruled on accidental overdose. Miss Garrett, my husband was what he was. The police will not take my daughters death any further. My business activities have seen to that. Wasting police time! Hah!" Mrs Limardo laughed humourlessly. "I should waste their pathetic lives!"

Kelly watched, just wondering if Alexandra Limardo was on top of her game at all.

"My daughter never touched alcohol or drugs, Miss Garrett!" Mrs Limardo leaned in closer to Kelly, from her chair. "She is… was… so different! All her short life, she never did touch anything! She just only ever wished to be happy!" Kelly sensed Mrs Limardo's pain on a deeper level and did indeed feel some sorrow for the woman, despite her corrupt lifestyle.

"How could this happen to my precious Alda?" Alexandra Limardo seemed to question no-one in particular and Kelly wondered if the thread of conversation was going to be lost in a mist of grief yet again. But then she straightened up and looked clearly at Kelly, with questioning eyes.

"Where did the drugs and alcohol come from, in a religious order, Miss Garrett? The police have stated that if anyone goes near the headquarters of this …Chosen of the Lord - well let's just say, it would not go well with me, my business - or any of my connections." She stood up and looked again at the portrait of her daughter. "Let us just say, I need to tread softly. When you are in my line of business Miss Garrett, you have to be very, very careful of whose toes you may be treading on." She turned back to Kelly. "And that is why I am only requesting your help alone Miss Garrett. I cannot arouse anyone's suspicions. I cannot take the chance."

Kelly winced inwardly at the insane hypocrisy of the statement. Lorenzo and Alexandra Limardo had already taken the worst possible gamble ever on all of their lives… and already lost so much. What else was there?

Retribution. And greed. Two of the most motivating forces known to man.

"Okay, I understand what you are saying Mrs Limardo - but my colleagues will want to know where I am, what I'm doing…what do I tell them?" Kelly wished like hell that Kris and Bri were not far away…

Mrs Limardo smiled patronisingly. "That is why you are going to resign, Miss Garrett."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating quickly! I work full time and do different shifts - it's hard to find time to sit and write, it takes me ages! But I am constantly thinking through this, so thanks for previous reviews - please keep reviewing, it encourages me all the more! I'll try to update sooner! **

Kris and Sabrina later left Bosley at the office and despondently went back to Sabrina's apartment to think things through. At the office, they had not come up with any satisfactory reasons as to why Kelly should be taken against her will. Charlie had checked on some of the most likely suspects who had or were currently doing time for their unlawful activities, courtesy of the angels, but there was nothing to suggest why someone would single Kelly out. But then as always, with kidnap cases, they realised it was up to the kidnappers to make the first move. Charlie was also in touch with the local police and so had suggested they go home and wait for his call. There was nothing else they could do. But still, Kris and Sabrina had hung around the office for a couple of hours more, keeping Bosley company and waiting for the phone to ring, wanting to somehow be of use. It was a miserable couple of hours. Finally, Charlie insisted the angels should go home - he would call them when something happened.

Kris suggested they try back at Kelly's just to double check the surroundings and look for anything at all that would leave a trail. As they drove back away from Kelly's house, however, they failed to spot a black Lincoln parked far down the avenue, under shade of a tree.

Kris fidgeted with a utensil as she stood near Sabrina in her kitchen, making coffee .

"I don't like this hanging around and waiting, Bri - I feel stupid, like we need to be out there doing something!" She tapped the spoon on the worktop and looked at Sabrina, waiting for Sabrina to agree with her. Sabrina looked over her shoulder as she poured the coffee into two mugs.

"I know Kris, I know - I feel pretty useless too…but Charlie's right, there's nothing else to do but wait, for now."

She turned back, stirred the drinks then handed one to Kris.

"Go, have a seat." She motioned towards the spacious living room. Ordinarily, Kris would comfortably browse through Bri's family photographs displayed here and there, but today, she could do nothing but sit on the edge of a chair and fidget, feeling uptight and uncomfortable. Sabrina sat opposite Kris on her couch and sat forward a little, also feeling wound up, unable to relax. How the hell were they just supposed to sit around and wait while Kelly was in trouble?

Kris sipped her coffee then spoke again. "Do you think she's okay, Bri?" She asked, knowing that Bri was sharing her own stomach-knotted anxiety. Sabrina looked at Kris worriedly and Kris saw the uncertainty she also felt. "I hope so Kris… remember, somebody wants something from Kelly - or us. So logically, she won't be harmed if they want to bargain." She shrugged slightly then looked down into her mug, feeling quite inept, yet knowing that what she'd just said was most likely true. She looked back at Kris, who was now gazing into her own mug.

"Kris, you okay?" Sabrina prompted.

Kris looked up and gave a half smile. "Yeah, just thinking about something."

"Penny for them?" Bri prodded.

"Oh, just…well… you know earlier this year when I was kidnapped by that crazy British girl and you ended up having a - a heart attack…?"

Sabrina gave a small sound and nodded. "Boy, sure!"

Kris continued. "Well after Kelly had …you know, brought you round…" Sabrina nodded again and her expression became dark. "…well I said to Kelly then, that I couldn't ever lose any of you guys - I mean it Bri!" Kris felt a lump come into her throat and she gulped back the tears she could feel brimming. She sniffed and took a few swallows of her coffee to try and hide her emotions. But Sabrina wasn't fooled. She stood up and put her coffee to one side, then went over to where Kris was sitting, and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands.

"Look at me Kris, huh?" Kris did as she was told, knowing that looking at Sabrina right now would cause her emotions to go into overdrive, yet, even so, she desperately wanted to keep a strong face in front of Bri. Sabrina looked at Kris's eyes, and saw them glisten with her fears. Even though Kris had grown professionally and emotionally so much over the past year, Sabrina still saw a younger, somewhat more vulnerable version of her older sister Jill, in Kris. "We are going to find Kelly, and she will be okay. You just gotta believe that, okay, Kris?" Sabrina smiled reassuringly at Kris and squeezed her hands. She needed Kris to know that Kelly was not being abandoned.

Kris looked back at Sabrina with searching eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

Sabrina sighed and thought for a moment before answering. "Okay, my faith is not exactly a science…but I do have faith…"

Kris seemed taken aback. "Since when did you take up a belief in the Almighty?"

Sabrina smiled a little. "Well, honestly? The jury is out on my religious beliefs, but I do believe in us, Kris…that's what keeps me going, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right. We always come through, hey?"

Sabrina stood up and pulled Kris up with her. "Absolutely! Here, help me make something to eat?" Kris shook her head. "I'm not hungry Bri." Sabrina returned the head shake. "uh-uh! You are going to eat something, because a, I bet Kelly can hear your stomach growling from wherever she is and b, we're gonna need all our energies to help her, okay?" Sabrina walked towards the kitchen then stopped and waited for Kris to follow. Kris knew Bri was right - again. She sighed and walked towards the kitchen, pondering, slightly amused, on the fact that Bri always seemed to be right.

They ate and talked half heartedly for a while, then Sabrina suggested that Kris stay the night. Kris at first declined the offer, but Sabrina was worried about their own safety too - it made sense for them to stick together. Kris reluctantly agreed then but needed to go back to her beach house to pick up a few things, so Sabrina and Kris made their way down to the parking lot, got into Sabrina's Pinto and headed out to the beach. As they drove along the beach road, Kris noticed smoke rising up into the usually clear Californian sky. She checked her watch - it was only just gone four-thirty - a bit early for barbeques. Sabrina also saw the smoke.

"Someone having a very large hog roast?" She joked. But as they got nearer, they both realised that something larger was burning, there was too much black smoke billowing into the air. Kris was now nervous. She craned her neck forward to peer intently through the window to get a better look. The location of the smoke seemed to be in an unnervingly familiar position. Sabrina cast a worried glance at Kris as she drove.

"I don't like this…" Sabrina muttered. As they drove around the last bend in the road before Kris's home, the view became all too horrifyingly clear. Kris gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" She whispered.

Kris's home was up in smoke. So many people were milling about, yet only one fire crew seemed to be in attendance, still dowsing the almost quenched flames. And police were keeping bystanders back and asking questions. Sabrina pulled the car to a halt on the roadside, and put her hand on Kris's arm, looking at her friend. This couldn't be happening, she thought, her mind reeling. Kris's face was white with shock. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the awful scene playing out before her. As though she was watching something from a movie. Surely this was not her house on fire? Had they mistakenly drove to the wrong part of the beach? Was this someone else's house? But Kris knew that these errant thoughts were just the result of her own shocked mind trying to come up with plausible reasons why her house should not be on fire.

"Oh, jeez, Kris, your beautiful beach house! I'm so sorry!" Sabrina interrupted Kris's dazed thoughts. Kris snapped out of it and got out of the car, hurrying over to the nearest uniform.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go past here." The officer put his hand up to stop Kris.

"That's _my house _that's burning!" Kris responded angrily, trying to push past the police officer and waving her arm at the ruin of her home, consumed with rage at this chilling chain of events, rather than at the officer himself.

The officer looked apologetic. "Oh in that case miss, I'm very sorry. But it's too dangerous for you to pass! I'll get the Fire Department to come and speak with you." Then he added, "Then we will need to talk to you too."

He turned and left in search of the Fire Chief and Sabrina drew level and put her arm around Kris's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say Kris, this is just terrible!"

"I'm sure glad I wasn't in there at the time though Bri…" Kris dug her hands into her jeans pockets and took a deep breath as Sabrina agreed. "I guess someone is trying to warn us."

"Yeah, it sure looks that way." Sabrina watched as a helmeted man came away from the scene and walked over to them.

"I'm really sorry about your home, miss…?" He waited for a surname.

"Miss Munro - Kris Munro" Kris provided.

"Miss Munro. So far, we've come across nothing to suggest foul play. So can you tell me anything about the house? Did you have any electrical faults in the house, or leave anything turned on?"

Kris shook her head. "No, I know there was nothing wrong in there. There was no reason for this to have happened…." She let the sentence trail off, aware that there was a very plausible reason, but there seemed to be no proof.

The Fire Chief looked steadily at her. "You sure?"

Kris looked back at him with a glare. "I'm very sure! There were no problems at all with my house, and everything was switched off and locked down tight! I always leave it that way." She looked over at the smouldering ruins. "I did" She said pointedly. "I think someone started this deliberately - are you sure there's no sign of arson?"

The chief looked back over his shoulder then back at Kris. "As much as we have established so far. But we aren't done yet. What makes you think it was arson, miss?"

Sabrina stepped into the conversation. "Uh, we're private investigators, and we believe that someone in connection with a case we're working on, could have started the fire."

Kris nodded.

"Hmmm…" The Fire Chief gave them a slightly disbelieving look. "…Okay, well like I say, things could change. That's it for now ladies, thank you. The department will be in touch. Can you give me a contact number where I can reach you?" He looked enquiringly Kris then at Sabrina. Sabrina got the message.

"Oh sure, Kris you can stay with me for as long as you want…" She continued to talk to the Fire Chief but Kris had already zoned out and was staring abjectly at what was left of her and Jill's home.

Kris and Sabrina spent another hour giving details and answering more questions from the police, then finally, they were allowed to leave.

They were both very sad, but yet also glad to be away from the depressing mess and the throat-burning smell of smoke and ashes. After they informed Bosley of the recent development, they drove back to Sabrina's apartment in almost total silence, each lost in their own thoughts and each trying to reconcile the burning down of Kris's house with Kelly's disappearance. After arriving back at the apartment, Kris couldn't settle at all. Sabrina wondered if Kris felt like talking, so she made each of them a stiff drink and sat down again with Kris in her lounge and tried to get Kris to open up.

Kris accepted the small measure of Bourbon and soda from Sabrina.

"Kris…" Sabrina began, a multitude of thoughts clamouring to heard out loud. But Kris stopped her short.

"Bri, I'm sorry…I can't talk right now… I think I just need to get some sleep. Okay?" She looked at her friend and wondered if Bri thought she was blocking her out intentionally. She wasn't…she just felt a little trapped somehow. A little let down…more than a little frustrated. She just needed to think things through alone. She took a sip of her drink and looked down into the seemingly innocuous liquid, knowing that if she drank too much of this she would be no good in the morning. She took one more sip then put the glass down, fully aware that Sabrina was watching her. She looked back up.

"I'm sorry Bri. I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful. I guess everything is just catching up with me…" She suddenly felt a little awkward under Sabrina's gaze - and that in itself was so very unusual.

Sabrina also put her own glass down.

"Look Kris, it's been a hell of a day for both of us - you especially. Let's get some sleep, huh?" She said, not unkindly. "The spare room is second on the right through that door," she pointed, "just holler if you need anything." Sabrina stood up, ready to retire for the night. Kris then stood up also, still feeling slightly awkward. This was the first time she had ever slept over at Sabrina's place - and an old feeling had returned to nag at her. But now probably wasn't the time to bring it up.

Sabrina astutely fastened onto Kris's quite apparent awkwardness. "Kris…are you okay?" She watched Kris hug herself in a defensive move and felt a tiny prickle of unease.

"I - nothing, I'm fine…just tired." Kris moved away from the couch and walked towards Sabrina and the door.

"It's okay Bri really - like you said…long day!" Kris sent a tight smile to indicate she was done for the night and Sabrina took it as such.

Sabrina watched as Kris exited the room, then followed her out, ready for some sleep herself. Whatever else Kris had on her mind, she had decided to leave it for another day and that was fine with Sabrina - there was so much else to focus on. Kelly was out there - all alone - without backup - Sabrina wasn't about to let Charlie have it all his own way.

The next morning, Sabrina was up early, making breakfast, before Kris had surfaced. As Kris awoke, and adjusted sleepily to her surroundings, then more alarmingly to the memories of the previous day, she smelt comforting smells of cooking wafting into her room. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling of the bedroom for a few minutes, trying to take in yet again, the fact that her house had been burnt down. _Had been burnt down_, her mind repeated. She sighed, agitated and anxious. She needed to call Jill. She took a deep breath and smelt more generous aromas of eggs, sausage… and coffee. Okay. First, she had to get up.

"Good morning!" Sabrina greeted Kris as Kris entered Sabrina's kitchen, yawning and smoothing her hair out of her face, after her shower.

"Morning Bri - my, this all smells so great! What ya cookin'?"

"Eggs Benedict! Coffee?" Sabrina smiled good naturedly, as she popped toasted muffins on a plate.

"Hmm, you read my mind!" Kris took a seat at the breakfast bar as Sabrina busied herself around her kitchen, bringing the eggs off and checking the sausage.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble you know…" Kris said, as she gratefully accepted a cup of coffee.

"No trouble, Kris!" Sabrina chirped, as she began to pile their breakfast on two plates. "It's good to have your company" She shot Kris a glance. "I'm just sorry it's just such bad circumstances…and we've got a big day ahead…" She delivered the plates over to the breakfast bar and they both began to dig in. They ate quickly, both eager to get back to the office to talk to Charlie and discuss ways of tracking down Kelly's whereabouts. Yesterday, it was all quite a shock. Today, ideas were beginning to surface. After breakfast had been cleared away, the two angels were dressed for the day and headed down to the parking lot, to Sabrina's Pinto. As they crossed the lot, Kris stopped and let out a sigh.

"Oh Bri, I'm sorry - I just remembered - I left my car keys in your room…"

Sabrina shrugged "Well it's okay, you probably won't need them…"

Kris shrugged also. "Oh I'd better go get them - you never know! Sorry Bri, be two minutes!"

"No problem!" Sabrina tossed her apartment key back at Kris. "I'll wait in the car!"

Kris caught the keys deftly then jogged back towards the apartment building, whilst Sabrina continued her way to her car. But just as she got to the Pinto and proceeded to unlock the door, an anxious thought struck her. She shouldn't have let Kris go back alone. Damn. She turned…

"Miss Duncan."

Sabrina almost jumped out of her boots…she turned to see who was addressing her. Two immaculately dressed men in dark suits had approached while she wasn't even aware. She cursed herself crossly.

The nearest of the suited men spoke up, in a distinct accent.

"Miss Duncan - I have a message for you." He looked at her coolly, portraying their intent not with set stances or aggressive approach… but with an air of professional intent. Sabrina realised immediately how much trouble she was in.

"Look uh, thanks for dropping by…maybe you could leave a magazine and I'll read it!" she smiled nervously then tried to dive into her handbag for her gun but her assailant saw it coming and ruthlessly grabbed her arm .

"Don't even try it!" The first of the men warned, stepping up close to Sabrina and drawing his own pistol as he came.

"You could have just left a note…I can read, you know?" Sabrina valiantly tried for humour to alleviate the situation a little but her aggressors were apparently not humoured. The foremost suit smartly dealt Sabrina a backhand across the face without even blinking. Sabrina stumbled back, grabbing at her car for support. Yet before she could even recover, she felt an iron like fist drive deep into her abdomen, causing immense rupturing pain. She doubled over, gasping breathlessly, seeking refuge and air on the ground, away from her attackers fist, knowing already, that this blow had caused desperate untold damage. And even as she hit the ground, recoiling in unbelievable agony, feeling the cold concrete meet her face, she felt more and more severe destructive blows being dealt her body and more and more pain. The second man kept an eye on their surroundings, even as he watched impassively as his colleague kicked viciously at the form on the ground.

"Okay that's enough - we don't kill them." He removed a small envelope from inside his jacket and let it drop on top of Sabrina.

"There you go Miss Duncan, read and digest."

The two men strode away, not looking back.

Kris hurried back across the parking lot. She was impatient with herself for forgetting her car keys. After almost giving way to her innermost feelings with Bri last night then clamming up, she felt decidedly stupid this morning. All she wanted to do was clear the air with Bri…ever since she had joined the Angels, she felt a little like she didn't measure up to Bri's standards somehow…but after recent events, Bri had been every bit the supportive _'sister'_ that Jill had always mentioned she was. And if she thought harder, Bri had never practically made her feel _un_welcome…was it just her own personality playing tricks? She just needed to clear a few things up was all….

Kris kept on hurrying round to where the Pinto was parked, fully expecting to see Sabrina sitting waiting patiently in the drivers seat. Instead, as she neared the car, it was empty. She Slowed down and frowned, then as she came around the front side of the car, she gasped in cold fear as she saw Sabrina on the ground, unmoving, blood splashed and smeared on the concrete near her head. Kris groaned and knelt to check Sabrina's pulse, fearing the worst …it was… steady….just…


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, due to the lack of updates recently, and the fact it's been my day off (and despite my dog being unwell) I decided to carry on and do another chapter - hope you like! Sorry it's short - next one will be longer! Thanks again for your kind reviews (…yup, lesson in the keys, kp!), please keep doing so - much encouragement required! :-)**

**None of original characters belong to me - original characters courtesy of A. Spelling and L. Goldberg**

**

* * *

**

The room was unheated and in darkness. No sound was immediately evident from beyond the door, yet Kelly sensed she wasn't alone…wherever she was. She sat up groggily, trying to get back her sense of balance, as her brain accustomed itself to conscious thought and her co-ordination came back. She wiped a hand over her brow, then eased herself off the small bed she had awoken on, and headed for where she decided the door was. She came up to a blank wall. Okay, try again. She made her way along the wall, reaching out and feeling along in the darkness, her eyes steadily becoming accustomed to the gloom. There! She saw the door frame and reached down to the door knob, trying to turn it as quietly as she could. Locked. No surprise there then. She sighed, then turned around and peered around the room she had been left in. She could make out her bed, but not much else. What looked like a small chair stood in the corner adjacent to the head of the bed. Kelly padded barefoot back to the bed and sat down, feeling extremely uncomfortable and agitated locked up in this small room. She wondered if anyone was on duty outside. She could knock and shout out - let someone know she was awake and not going back to sleep in a hurry. The drug someone had given her would wear off at some point…no reason to pretend otherwise. She got back up, walked to the door and proceeded to knock.

"Hey…hey anyone out there?" Kelly stopped and listened, but heard nothing. There was no light at all playing under the bottom of the door. She shouted again, louder this time.

"Hey! I want to talk to someone! Somebody open the door!" She rattled the door knob for emphasis. Then a nearby voice with a soft Irish accent surprised her.

"Hey, sshhhh! Be quiet! You'll have brother Marcus down here!"

Kelly blinked in the darkness, then spoke back.

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?" The voice had seemed to come from outside her door.

"My name's Colleen…are you new? I don't recognise your voice…"

"Uh, yes, I'm new here. I'm not accustomed to being locked up in a dark room…" these days, she added mentally, "…why are we locked in?"

"Oh," the voice belonging to Colleen answered, "it's apparently for our own good - we're supposed to spend the time meditating and getting in touch with our creator. It's only until 6 o'clock, until chores."

"Chores…great!" Kelly muttered.

"If I were you, I'd get some sleep. We don't get any other time to relax, during the day." Colleen advised. "I'm in the next room - I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks…see you tomorrow." Kelly walked back to bed and lay down, trying to go through her breathing exercises, to ward off a panic attack. This was not in the contract. Oh, come on Kelly, you're twenty eight years old, when are you gonna act like a grown up? Kelly tried to chastise herself into shaking off the old fear that was nagging at the back of her mind, like a lion pawing at it's cage, wanting to be let loose. Well it can stay in it's cage, Kelly determined, and rolled onto her side. If she brought her own bedroom into her minds eye, perhaps she could imagine she was just in her own bed with the light off. The bed was hard, but she could live with that. She also needed to work out how to handle this whole situation. She had been drugged and carted off to who knew where, and left to get on with things by herself. Kelly was under no illusions - this was not going to be a walk in the park. So, who was brother Marcus? The head priest? And was this some kind of dormitory she was in? How many people - girls - were locked up in here every night? She realised she'd get the answers to these questions in the morning, so she tried to breath evenly and think positive thoughts. Well, possibly she could make an ally out of Colleen. Possibly. She closed her eyes and forced herself to try and sleep. She thought of Kris and Bri, and wondered how they were taking the news of her resignation. Quite badly, she imagined. She'd be pretty upset herself if Kris or Sabrina did the same thing she had, today. She wondered then, if any of them would think it all a bit too strange and sudden, and wonder if something was wrong? Would they try to track her down, despite the request to Charlie to leave her be? As each thought struck her and had her questioning Alexandra Limardo's methods and plans, she then realised that Alexandra would not stand to be trifled with. If either Bri or Kris interfered, there would be some comeback, she was sure of it.

The night passed slowly for Kelly, as she churned things over and over in her mind, sub consciously keeping the lion in it's cage. Eventually she fell asleep not long before dawn. But, as with all the rooms along this corridor, Kelly's room had no window, so Kelly slept on as the sun rose outside, heralding another beautiful warm day. Inside, about an hour later, a shrill bell sounded, and shattered the peaceful stillness.

Bosley strode anxiously through the doors of the Emergency Department, looking for Kris. He scanned the row of seats in the waiting area, and found Kris, her head down, hands on her lap.

"Kris!" He sat down beside her and gently put his hand on her arm.

"How's Sabrina? What happened?"

Kris looked at Bosley, distress etched all over her face. "Oh Bos, I shouldn't have left her! I shouldn't have gone back for the stupid keys, I should have…"

"Whoa, slow down Kris!" Bosley took Kris's hand. "What are you talking about, where did you leave Sabrina?"

Bosley's soft tones calmed Kris a little. "We were on our way down to the car to go back to the office, but I forgot my car keys and went back for them. When I got back to the car, Sabrina was just lying on the ground, covered in blood!"

Kris dropped her head but Bosley kindly pulled her face up to look at his. "Kris, this was _never_ your fault - don't even think like that!" He patted he shoulder. "Someone is out to hurt all of you and _they_ are the one to blame for all this!" He watched Kris as she sighed and pulled herself together. "So has anyone talked to you about Bri? Do we know how she is?"

Kris looked towards the emergency room that Sabrina had been taken into. "No, not yet. But it looked pretty bad, Bos." She looked back him. "I just don't understand any of this! Okay, so they've got Kelly and burned my house - they've made their point, whatever it is! Why did they have to do that to Sabrina?" She waived her arm in the direction of the emergency room angrily.

Bosley scratched his chin, the stubble starting to irritate. He had meant to dry shave when he got to the office, but Kris had called. "I don't know Kris, you're right, none of this makes sense. I wish I knew…"

He didn't finish his sentence, as the door opened to the ER and a nurse immerged and called Sabrina's name. Kris and Bosley hurried over, fearing bad news.

"You're family of Sabrina Duncan?" The nurse asked.

"Yes... We're family. How is Sabrina please?" Kris replied quickly. A white lie - forget hospital protocol.

The nurse was sceptical but she saw the all too familiar looks of worry and stress on their faces and decided that these people were genuinely concerned for their 'relative'.

"Well, she has two fractured ribs, multiple contusions to her face, abdomen and back, a fractured cheek bone and it's most likely there will be some soft tissue damage around her abdomen due to the amount of …" the nurse paused slightly to choose her words "…blows inflicted…."

Kris visibly winced. "She's going to be okay though?" She was worried about Bri's heart - how much more could Bri take? Kris felt sick.

The nurse saw the pained look cross the lady's face and felt for her. "Miss Duncan is in a lot of pain, but her pulse and heart rate remain steady. Obviously she will be kept in for a few days for observation."

"Thank you Nurse, we're grateful for your help." Bosley smiled. "Can we see her?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Duncan needs rest - she's drifting in and out of consciousness."

"Please," Kris spoke up. "Please can we just see her?"

"She won't even know you're there…"

"Just for a few minutes, please?" Kris heard the plea in her own voice but didn't care. She just needed to see Sabrina.

"Alright, two minutes." The nurse relented and stepped aside. Kris and Bosley went through the doors, together, and Kris's eyes immediately picked out Sabrina, again hooked up to heart monitors and an IV line. A repeat of a bad dream - a nightmare. She walked up to the bed, found Sabrina's hand and slipped her own hand over it and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Can't stay away from this place, eh Sabrina?" Bosley joked softly, wondering if she could hear him. He knew how much Sabrina appreciated his sense of humour…not. Kris smiled despite herself.

"We're here Bri. You're right, we're gonna find Kelly, look after you and sort this all out, okay?"

Sabrina remained unresponsive and Kris felt rage bubble up at what had been done to their friend. "Don't you worry, Bri." She added softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings all! Sorry for slow update - must try harder! And sorry it****'s a bit short. Well did anyone spot the deliberate mistake? Eggs Benedict is made with gammon! Ha, Silly me, I knew that - just lost the plot for a second! Sorry! So hope you like things so far… please review and thank you all for your kind reviews so far! (Loving everyone else's fics too!) **

**All central characters courtest of A Spelling and L Goldberg**

**

* * *

**

A brain-crunching noise snapped Kelly out of her brief and dreamless sleep, and she sat up in shock, her mind trying to register where she was, what was happening, and what the awful racket was all about. Things then slipped into place and Kelly winced at the horrendous noise the bell was making, but just as she was about to put her hands to her ears, it stopped, and left an almost audible ringing in Kelly's head. Then she was dazzled as the room was suddenly lit up by a fluorescent strip light above her.

"Ugh, where's my gun when I need it!" She remarked to herself, wearily. First of all, she wanted to blow the lock on her door and get the hell out of there, then if she happened to see the bell on her way out, she would shoot it into the middle of next week. But she knew of course, that doing any of those things wouldn't have endeared her at all to Mrs Limardo or her current captors…she swung her arms out behind her on the bed and leant back a little, taking in her surroundings. Gloomy and sparse, were the adjectives that came to mind to describe the used furnishings. Not that she was surprised. A wooden chair…a simple wardrobe and a small cabinet next to the bed, with a small black book on it. She got out of bed, picking up the book and shivered slightly, feeling the early morning chill. She was still wearing her clothes from the previous day - jeans and a purple v-necked t-shirt. But her jacket and her handbag were missing, as well as her sneakers. At least she still had her socks on… it was something against the coldness of the tiled floor. She wondered if Alexandra had done the honours and kept hold of Kelly's belongings as she obviously wouldn't be needing them where Alexandra was sending her. She just wished she knew where the hell she was, for a start. She looked down at the bound book in her hand, then looked up as someone approached and unlocked her door. It was pushed open and a woman some years older than Kelly stepped inside, and gave Kelly a look that Kelly wasn't quite sure of. Kelly looked at the bundle of clothing that the woman was holding.

"Hello, my name is sister Clayton. I've been sent to give you these to change into." She looked at Kelly's street clothes. "We all have to wear the same in here." She held the clothes out to Kelly, who approached and took them off her. "Thanks. My name's Kelly Garrett…" The sister cut her off by means of a shake of her head. "No first names in here either. You're sister Garrett."

"Oh." Kelly looked down at the black cotton clothes and decided she wasn't ready to become a nun. "Well thanks anyway… where is …"

Kelly was cut off yet again as sister Clayton proceeded to inform Kelly of what came next.

"You best get to the shower block and then change for breakfast." Sister Clayton looked back over her shoulder, seemingly suddenly agitated by something. Kelly looked on, wondering why she was so skittish.

"I have to go. You had better hurry!" Sister Clayton's earnest expression told Kelly that it wasn't wise to dilly-dally, so she shrugged and headed out of the door after the sister.

"But hey, I have no towel or anything!" She called after the sister as she scurried away from her.

"Ah, don't worry yourself!" A not too familiar voice startled her and she turned to see a younger woman, someone nearer Kelly's age, smiling back at her. Kelly recognised the Irish accent from last night…or was it this morning? "Just let's get to the showers and I'll show you where everything is, sister, okay?"

Kelly smiled. "Oh, you're…Colleen! Nice to put a face to the name!"

"U-huh! Nice to meet you too, Kelly Garrett!" Colleen took Kelly by the elbow and began walking with her quickly along the cool and not so brightly lit corridor. They had joined in a small stream of other girls all heading in the same direction. They were all wearing the same grey coloured night dress. Kelly hated grey.

"So, Kelly Garrett," Colleen talked on in a whisper. "What brings you here to Colditz?" She joked. Kelly smiled at the joke, but also at Colleen presently calling her by her full name. She was reminded of a case the angels worked on some time ago, when Sabrina had to pretend to be a replacement maid for a suspect, and she had gone along with an equally suspect Irish accent. What was it Bri had called her…? Kelly O'Tulip! Ha, yes! She smiled as she remembered the fun moment they shared during that case. Then she looked at Colleen and remembered her question. She had previously decided that honesty would be the best policy with Colleen, so she gave has as much of a truthful answer as she could.

"Well I actually didn't choose to come here, as it happens." She murmured as quietly as she could. She realised all the other girls around them were silent or a few just whispering quickly, as they glanced around cautiously.

"I was sent here by someone who insists I learn a few things so that I can get on with my life." Kelly knew it was cryptic…but at least it was true.

Colleen looked at her sideways, frowning, before they turned off the corridor followed the rest of the girls into the shower block. Colleen had taken a towel from a large pile of them for Kelly and they waited in a line for shower cubicles to become empty. Kelly grimaced at the thought of having to go in where someone else's bare feet had been. Again, she was reminded of another case some time ago. And that predicament wasn't much different from the one she found herself in now. She just hoped she didn't have to be subjected to yet another humiliating experience like last time though. But she smiled again as she remembered the comment she threw back at Maxine, the prison officer in charge of their 'induction'. She was lucky that comment, and Jill's' spontaneous snicker hadn't earned her a slap. She looked at Colleen, who had gone quiet. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"So why are you here?" Kelly leaned her head and whispered. Colleen turned and Kelly saw a certain unhappiness on her face.

"Oh, I - it's a long story… maybe I can tell you about it another time." She whispered back. "I wanna find the Lord, I really do…" then she lowered her whisper right down so that Kelly had to lean right up close to her companion "…but I'm not sure I have…" Colleen then straightened, looking around to make sure no-one had heard her. Someone came out of a cubicle at that point, and Colleen made her way over, leaving Kelly to think about that statement, what it inferred, and what her next move would be. If even one girl doubted the authenticity of this religious group, she wondered how many others here, did. What about Alda Limardo…had she doubted? Yet how many girls were actually the opposite - how many were zealous for the Lord here? What about sister Clayton? She wished she had opened the book in her room, to see if it was actually _the _Bible, or if there was something different about it. Kelly remembered quite a few scriptures from her time at the orphanage. If she looked them up, would she find what was supposed to be written there? This idea of locking girls in overnight was preposterous! Not at all Christian… and not at all practical for many reasons she could think of. She needed to find out a lot more about the place from Colleen though, before she did anything. But she needed to gain her trust, and not ask too many questions in case Colleen did have any loyalty towards this particular religion. She had to take her time at the moment, and get to know a few things - get to know a few people…build up a clear picture of what went on here. Kelly jumped a little when someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder and pointed at the next available cubicle. She nodded her thanks and walked over, her thoughts still whirring.

The coffee machine rattled and clunked, then dropped a plastic cup and Kris waited for the requested coffee to dribble into it. An old-ish man, perhaps in his early to mid sixties, walked uneasily past her, with a younger man and woman on each side of him. She glimpsed his face briefly. He looked haggard and worn out, and Kris could tell he was in pain. Was that his son and daughter with him? She wondered what was wrong with him… she found herself hoping whatever it was, he would be okay. She took the full coffee cup from the machine and glanced around as she took a small sip. So many people, either heading purposefully or anxiously to some other place, or wandering the corridors to perhaps stretch their legs, try and take a breather from whatever anxieties they were dealing with. Hospitals…huge buildings full of sick people. She sighed, feeling so discouraged and anxious herself. Come on Kris, she mentally shook herself. No use in getting despondent. This won't help Sabrina. She turned back to the machine, slotted more coins down and punched another few buttons for Bosley's drink. She walked carefully back along to Bri's room with the two drinks, and eased the door open with her foot. Bosley got up and took his drink.

"Thanks Kris, here take a seat. Do you mind if I stretch my legs a little? He indicated towards the door. Kris smiled. "Course not, Bos. I'm okay, really - go, get a little air."

Bosley smiled back, before taking his coffee out with him. Kris wondered if somehow, Bri could actually smell the coffee. She smiled and laughed quietly to herself. Come on, Bri - wake up and smell the coffee! She looked at her friends face, now covered in harsh ugly bruising and swelling. Kris even found it difficult to look at the mess Bri's face was in right now. Even thought she knew the swelling and bruising would eventually subside and disappear, she hated - just hated to see her friend in this state. The doctor had been in several times to check on his patient over the last two hours. He didn't seem surprised that Sabrina wasn't awake yet, although Kris could tell that he clearly did want her to come round very soon. He had explained that the recovery of head injury patients differed from person to person. Well Kris understood that. Any recovery differed from person to person. And Sabrina's other injuries and her heart condition had to be taken into account. She understood all of that. No-one could realistically expect anyone to take a beating like that and just get up a few hours later. But all of that knowledge and logical thinking didn't stop Kris from wanting Bri to just open her eyes right now and say something like, "Hey, so I gotta slight headache! No problem!"

Kris sighed and took hold of Sabrina's hand and studied the few small abrasions on her knuckles. Did Sabrina even get to put up much of a fight? She blinked and shuddered inwardly, deciding she didn't want her thoughts to go down that path. She looked back up to Bri's face.

"You know Bri," she said, softly, absently placing her hand over Bri's uncovered arm, "I really wanted to talk to you last night, about some stuff." Kris paused to gather her erratic thoughts, wondering if blurting this out was such a good idea. But she needed to do something. Not necessarily get things off her chest. But just even talking to Bri might help a little. She bit her lip then continued.

"I wanted just to ask you a few things about how you felt about Jill leaving, and me joining you and Kelly. But I wasn't looking to start any trouble, you know? I know you both miss Jill - I miss her too… a lot!" She smiled, thinking of her bubbly vivacious sister.

"But the truth is…you and Kelly feel like part of the family too. Jill used to talk to me so much about you guys when you were in the academy together! And then later on I met you both and it was like I already knew you so much!" Kris took a sip of her cooling coffee and watched Sabrina's chest rise and fall steadily. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically. She fell silent for a few moments, just watching and taking in the instruments and the equipment that was also keeping vigil over Sabrina. She really wished Jill was here right now. Hell, she really wished Kelly was here right now. But then if she was, Bri wouldn't be lying here. Not that this was anyone's fault - just how things turn out. Kris felt bereft somehow. Jill somewhere in Europe, Kelly missing, and Sabrina unconscious. She felt lonely. She was desperately missing the constant crazy banter that they threw back and forth at each other when they were together. She realised now, just how much they all meant to her. They _are_ her family. Does Bri get that?

She squeezed Sabrina's arm.

"You better get it, Sabrina Duncan." Kris murmured softly to her friend. "I guess I just wanted you to know how much I care about you and Kelly. I know Kelly cares a great deal about you too Sabrina. Wherever she is right now, however much she can hear my stomach growling from wherever she is…I know that she will be worrying about both of us!" Kris smiled, remembering Bri's earlier joke. She patted Sabrina's arm.

"Anyway, I guess that's what I just wanted to say. Oh, and also… if you don't wake up soon, your little Pinto might have to go for rejection counselling!" She joked again, but this time it was more to keep her own spirits up, as she felt tiredness lapping at her emotions, causing her spirits to become eroded. She was close to tears, yet she couldn't allow them to fall. She had to stay positive. She stood up and walked to the window and peeked through the blinds. There wasn't much to see actually. Just more of the next hospital wing. Although there was a small area down below, with a few seats where she guessed patients and visitors alike, could go take a little stroll and sit in the fresh air. When Bri felt better, maybe they could go sit down there, in the sunshine. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Maybe that's what she could do with right now. She really did not want to leave Bri - yet she felt the need to get some fresh air and think hard about how to go about finding Kelly. She was torn between staying with Sabrina and going looking for Kelly. Bosley was such a brick. He also would sit right with Bri until she woke up. Maybe that would be the best thing. She watched a few gulls circling over the buildings further on. They were too far away for her to hear their cries. She was glad. Seagulls annoyed her when they were inland. For some reason, their cries annoyed her when she heard them anywhere else but the beach. And even having lived out at the beach all this time… she was suddenly overwhelmed by the fresh pictures in her mind of her house burning. She tried to shake it away. What was she thinking? Oh, about the gulls… was it true that they came in land when there was bad weather on the way? She watched a few more gulls arrive and swoop around, then turned away from the window, just as Bosley walked back into the room. He looked over at the bed, with a questioning look. Kris shook her head. Then walked up to Bosley.

"Bos, I gotta go get some air myself. I'm going back to the office for a while to try and figure out something - _anything _that will help us find Kelly…call me the second anything happens, okay?" She tipped her head briefly in Sabrina's direction, then picked up her bag and jacket. Bosley didn't attempt to hinder Kris - he realised how desperately worried she was for both Kelly and Sabrina. He squeezed her shoulder. "I will." He said, as he watched her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi folks, hope you all still enjoying the journey! Please don't forget to review! :-)**

* * *

Kris poured herself a strong coffee then went back to Bosley's desk, sat down and picked up another newspaper from the large pile that she placed on the desk nearly an hour earlier. Since getting back to the office, it seemed to Kris that the best place to start was with anything current, then work her way back historically. The newspapers were obviously the best source of information to start with, so she had picked up copies of every daily paper she could find, in one of the larger grocery stores on her way back. She had put all the papers she bought into a shopping bag, so that it looked like she was just carrying groceries back to her car. Later, she would address getting her hands on back issues, but for now, she had enough to work with.

Kris had scrupulously worked her way through seven newspapers so far, coming across several major law-breaking incidents that may possibly have tied in with Kelly's disappearance. Each time something caught her attention, the article was circled and the page torn out and put to one side. Of course, she realised, each time she repeated this act, everything was a long shot. There had been no calls to the office, nothing via Charlie, to enlighten anyone as to the reason for Kelly's kidnap. Only the short, threatening note that Kris had picked up off the ground when she'd discovered Sabrina. So for now, Kris continued with checking every single possible avenue of investigation available to her, whether it was a long shot, or not.

She ploughed on through the minutiae of eventful everyday life reported on in Los Angeles and California: "Will the current Governor of California be re-elected next term?"; "A school is re-opened finally, after extensive repair work due to an arson attack"; "Thieves targeting the old and frail in down town district of L.A."; "Jewellery heist latest - Photo-fit pictures released"…and so it went on…Kris momentarily found herself wondering what the papers would say if nothing at all remarkable happened one day, in their little corner of the world…she smirked inwards as she found herself conjuring a daily news headline…"Yesterday, in Los Angeles…Nothing Remarkable Actually Happened…"

"Oh come on!" Kris said out loud, rebuking herself. She took a drink from her mug, realising her attention was wandering way off-track. What the hell was wrong with her? Get a grip, Kris! She was getting exhausted, she realised, but tough luck, she had to find something…

The phone rang, startling Kris out of her inward thoughts. She reached over to the phone, knowing who it would be.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hello Kris. How is your current research going?"

Kris got the slight dig at her efforts to trawl through the newspapers…yet again, she was somewhat surprised at how much Charlie knew without actually being there. She realised that her previous smouldering suspicions of the office being secretly live-wired with cameras were still being fanned by these ever insightful comments from her boss. One day Charlie, one day…

"Oh, slowly Charlie, slowly…I got a few things I found might be of help…" She picked up her clippings and ran through each of them with Charlie, hoping that he would have some prior knowledge of any of the items she related to him. But Charlie himself found nothing of much consequence in Kris's list. As she listened to Charlie, she bit her lip, still reading through where she'd left off when the phone had rung.

"…so has Bosley called back from the hospital yet?" Charlie asked, concern deep in his voice.

"No Charlie." Kris looked up from her reading, Sabrina's battered face still fresh in her memory. "Sabrina is still pretty much out of it… I don't know Charlie, she took quite a beating…" Kris felt pangs of regret for not being at the hospital with Sabrina.

"I know, Angel… try not to get too despondent - we all know how strong Sabrina is." Charlie was obviously trying to encourage his youngest angel.

"Yeah I know, it's just…" Kris faltered a little, then found her voice again. "I need to be doing something that will help both Kelly and Bri, you know, Charlie?"

"I know, Angel… well if you find anything, anything at all, you keep me informed. And please give my love to Sabrina … when she's awake."

"Will do Charlie. Bye."

Kris put the receiver down, frowning. She felt she was getting nowhere. She looked back at the printed sheets in front of her and studied each article over again. Nothing. Pointless. Garbage. She kept reading to the back page, even through all the sports pages. Nothing.

Another paper. Again, something caught her eye. She turned to the relevant page inside.

"_Police 'unconvinced' over 'Mob' Daughters Death"_

"_A nineteen year old girl discovered dead at the rear of a bar, just outside of Sacramento, two weeks ago, died from an overdose of drugs and alcohol, local police have confirmed. The girl was identified as Alda Limardo, and is thought to be the daughter of Italian-born Lorenzo Limardo who was murdered in March this year in New York, in a mob-related incident. Police are not treating the death as suspicious and there has been no comment from the mother, Alexandra Limardo." _

Kris pulled out the small envelope that she had found lying next to Sabrina, took out the small note and re-read it for the third time.

_This is your final warning. You are being watched. Any more attempts to locate the whereabouts of your colleague, Kelly Garrett, will result in fatalities._

Kris chewed her bottom lip. She had done this so much recently, a small sore was developing there. She licked her bottom lip absently as she tried to recall information about the incident regarding Lorenzo Limardo. He had been a big time crook based in L.A. since fleeing New York some years ago, after overstepping his boundaries with other Mafioso. His status had travelled with him and he had soon become a top player in L.A. Kris tapped the side of her head with her pen and wondered about what lay behind this story. She looked at the journalists name: Angie Marciano. She thought for a moment or two, before picking up the phone and dialling local enquiries.

"Hello, yes I'd like the head office number for the Daily Review newspaper please…she scribbled down the number then thanked the operator before hanging up. She then dialled out the number she had jotted down.

"Hello, could I speak to Angie Marciano please?….Yes, thank you…" Kris tapped her pen on Bosley's blotter while she waited.

"Oh hello, is this Angie Marciano?…oh hi, my name is Kris Munro, I'm a private investigator based in Los Angeles…yes, I was just reading your report covering the death of Alda Limardo….is there anything else you could tell me about this case?" Kris took another sip of her cool coffee and grimaced, as she listened to the reporter at the other end. "No, I'm not another reporter, really… I'm investigating a missing person, and just covering all my bases…I'd be very grateful if you just had anything further to add that you felt you couldn't print….right…..oh, I see…so you think Alda Limardo's death was suspicious….oh really? Okay, well thank you so much, you've been a big help. Thank you, bye." Kris exhaled, then stood up, and gathered her things, ready to leave the office. She just stepped away from the desk when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kris it's Bosley. Sabrina's awake…"

"I'm on my way."

Kris had noted the absence of cheer in Bosley's voice given the hopeful news he had called her with. She was more than worried as she headed out of the office door.

Brother Marcus had put in an appearance at breakfast, offering a short prayer of thanks for the morning meal, which had been expectedly meagre, and eaten in total silence. There were no 'prison wardens' patrolling the large dining area, yet it was understood by all in the room that talking was forbidden during mealtimes. Kelly finished her plate of cereal and bread, and drained her water glass. Then gradually, as she glanced around, everyone else in the room finished eating and people began to stand up, but kept their heads bowed. Kelly did likewise, keeping her head bowed, but peeking upwards and sideward to watch around her. Colleen next to her, seemed generally content to be following this ritual for now, so Kelly decided there was no cause for alarm. Perhaps this was another opportunity for everyone to offer their thanks to the lord? She waited. Finally, everyone began to file out of the dining area. As soon as they were clear and heading down a different corridor, Kelly nudged Colleen.

"What's with all the head bowing?" She whispered. Colleen shrugged slightly.

"Ah, it's just more time to communicate with our lord, you know? You'll get used to it!" She smiled to Kelly. Colleen was a nice enough looking girl, with short dark hair and hazel coloured eyes. She had a small smattering of freckles over her nose, which Kelly found endearing. She smiled back.

"What now?"

Colleen tutted. "Chores… a brother will be along in a moment to tell us what needs to be done this morning. I hope I don't have to muck out the rotten horses again!" She complained in her Irish lilt. "I'm just not a horsy person! They smell awful! I spent most of last week down the stables and I've had enough o' that I can tell ya!"

Kelly smiled. Yeah, she guessed horses did smell a bit, but they were lovely creatures, never the less…and they were fast. Her next question to Colleen went unasked, as someone called her name.

"Sister Garrett?" Kelly turned to the voice.

"Yes…sister Clayton?"

"Brother Marcus wishes to speak with you now - please follow me." Sister Clayton waited for Kelly then set off back along the corridor they had come. Kelly fell in step beside her.

"Have you been here long, sister Clayton?" Kelly tentatively asked in a lowered voice, wanting to try and figure out this older sister. The sister didn't respond immediately, but kept on walking. Kelly tried again.

"I just want to feel like I will fit in here, you know? It's hard being new here…not knowing all the rules…I'm just trying to get an appreciation for … spiritual things?" Kelly hoped she was making the right noises.

"I've been here eleven years…" the sister said, straightening her back as she walked. "And I have come to realise that, having looked for God most of my life, I have finally found him here." Kelly watched sister Claytons face as a small expression of satisfaction appeared on her face, yet Kelly found something ever so slightly off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she just sensed that sister Clayton was not one hundred percent convinced. Or maybe Kelly herself was just too cynical?

"Well I'm really glad for you sister…I hope I will be able to feel that I've found God, one day." Kelly smiled charmingly as sister Clayton looked at her, wondering if Kelly was passing a facetious remark. But she found no ill intent in Kelly's bright smile.

They stopped at the end of the corridor, where two large closed doors probably kept everyone in and the outside world...out. But sister Clayton turned and knocked on a door to the left of them.

"Enter." A male voice called. Brother Marcus. Kelly smiled again, and turned, opening his door and walking in to a spacious office.

"Ahh, our newest member…Kelly Garrett, isn't it?" Brother Marcus smiled at Kelly, yet the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, she noted.

"Please sit down, sister Garrett." Kelly did as asked, smoothing the black material of her skirt over her knees as she sat on the austere wooden chair that was offered.

Brother Marcus walked over to his own chair, studded black leather with a straight back . He was quite thin, with bony facial features, piercing blue-grey eyes and a receding grey hairline. At breakfast he had worn a black robe, but now this had obviously been discarded as he now was sitting down in a decent quality business suit…also black. He sat and put his arms on the desk, clasping his fingers together.

"You came to us through rather unusual channels it seems…you were found at the steps of the sanctuary, like a discarded piece of flotsam…yet I feel you will soon settle in and regard our sanctuary from the world outside as your home." Again, the not quite genuine smile.

Kelly had a few questions though. "Brother…" But Kelly was interrupted as Brother Marcus lifted his hand. "Please remain silent sister Garrett. Remember, silence is a virtue. One I trust, you will come to covet." He gave her a look of slight disdain which immediately set Kelly on edge.

"The world outside is not for us, sister Garrett." Marcus continued. "It is a world of violence, of terror, of corruption, greed, disloyalty…hatred…many, many things which I'm sure you agree has turned the world on its head." He looked at Kelly expectantly. Kelly nodded, keeping quiet, for the time being. Your own appearance at our doors must give testimony to these facts…?" Again, Kelly nodded silently.

"Some time ago I was directed by The Lord to use this place as a sanctuary for all his lost sheep who are desperate for help from that dreadful illness, called …sin."

Oh here we go, Kelly thought. She mentally rolled her eyes but kept a steady meek looking gaze on Brother Marcus.

Marcus continued. "This world is passing away, and so is it's desire…" Kelly knew the scripture he had just quoted from…what did _he_ mean by it though? "…but we are going _our_ way too." Now what the hell did that mean? Kelly felt somewhat alarmed by this statement. She watched as Brother Marcus then stood up. "Sister Garrett, as you spend more time under our roof, sheltered from the world, you will learn so much about The Lord and his intent for us all to be with him…quite soon." He spread his arms out on either side. "Please attend all your prayers, attend to all the daily chores that we all must keep up with, to maintain healthy and happy living conditions amongst our brothers and sisters…and please remember…silence is a virtue." Somehow, Kelly felt this spiritually uplifting phrase come across as a threat.

Brother Marcus then extended one arm towards the door to indicate that she should now leave. She stood up, nodded for the third time, then left his office, feeling like a schoolgirl who had just been called in to see the headmaster. What a phoney! Something decidedly sinister was going on here and she didn't like it one little bit. She closed the door behind her as sister Clayton, who had been waiting for her, stood ready. Talk about weird, she thought to herself as she dropped back in step with old mother Clayton…that guy is something else. Well wherever he felt he was going… quite soon…she wasn't about to go with…and neither were the rest of these girls, if she had anything to do with it. It seemed, she didn't have as much time as she thought.

Kris hurried back along the hospital corridor, past the coffee machine she had gone to a couple of hours before, and down to Sabrina's room. She stopped outside, and gathered herself, prepared for whatever it was Bosley was bothered about. She took the handle and quietly opened the door and made her way across to the bed, aware that Bos was watching her.

"Hey Kris." He said almost in a whisper as she approached. He had pulled another chair around to one side of the bed.

"Hi Bos" she responded, but her eyes stayed on Sabrina as she approached her. Bri was awake, but she could only see out of her right eye. The other eye was closed by purplish-blue swelling. Kris faltered momentarily as she took in the fact that more swelling had appeared over Bri's features since she'd been gone. She shook herself mentally and crouched down beside her friend, who had yet to speak to her, gently placing her hand over the same arm as she had earlier. Even though she was awake, Bri looked in a worse state even, than she had before. No wonder Bos wasn't exuberant.

"Hiya Bri!" Kris said warmly, her calm tones belying her feelings. Sabrina blinked her good eye in response, and opened her bruised mouth just a little, to let a small sound of greeting escape, but Kris could tell even this much had caused Sabrina pain.

Kris swallowed. "It's okay Bri, don't try to talk. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." She ever so gently brushed a little hair off Sabrina's forehead, and then repeated the motion a few times. Sabrina's good eye was looking directly at her, and Kris could see a question there. She took a guess.

"I'm sorry Bri, no solid news on Kelly yet…but I think I might have a lead." Kris told her hopefully. Sabrina's stare continued.

"Well, I don't know, Bri, you should rest and…" Kris stopped in mid-sentence as Bri grabbed her wrist and held it on the bed. Surprised, she looked intently at Bri. Then she turned and looked behind her at the seat and pulled it underneath herself, as she stayed close to the bed. But she glanced at Bosley too. "Okay."

Bosley had raised his eyebrows at Kris, wondering what she had been up to, back at the office.

Kris turned back to Sabrina.

"I saw a news item in one of today's papers about a girl found dead up at Sacramento a coupla weeks ago. And something bothered me about it, so I talked to the reporter who wrote the story…it turns out she knew this girl…she was the daughter of a mobster from New York, but she ran away to join a religious group. But the reporter said that she knew this Alda Limardo pretty well - they were at school together…she wouldn't have done drugs and booze like the police think she did. The reporter thinks the girl was killed."

Kris realised suddenly that all she had just said, made no sense whatsoever. A quick glance at Bosley confirmed it. His puzzled look said it all.

"Look. I know this sounds really crazy…but …" She looked again at Sabrina, who was somehow still fighting to stay alert, then back at Bosley who was waiting for the penny to drop. She took a deep breath.

"Remember when Kelly and me were hired by Dinsmore and Williams to find the guy who had stolen their diamond heist from them?"

"Sure, Mr Clint Murdock ran off with the loot and Sabrina got to try out Dinsmore's boom-boom belt…" Bosley grimaced slightly at the memory. "I don't see…"

Kris sighed, agitated at herself. She wasn't sure if she was having a crazy moment, or could she really be onto something. But she needed to explain herself.

"Well, what if… this reporter is right, and Limardo's daughter was killed or murdered - what if the mother - Alexandra Limardo - wants some kind of justice, but the police don't want to know…and she can't involve herself in anything dirty…what if she's 'hired' us…Kelly…" Kris used air quotes to emphasise her point "…to find Alda's killer?"

She waited in the silence that followed, knowing full well that she had just described the biggest long shot ever. Well it was just as crazy as Kelly resigning like that…

"Kris…" Bosley began. "Kelly could be anywhere. Even if all what you just said is true… we still don't know where Kelly is. And don't forget the note… if they find out we're chasing up on this…" He looked pointedly at Sabrina and didn't need to say anymore. Bosley was right, Kris sighed again. Someone would not have the chance to recover in a nice hospital room. She looked back at Sabrina. Her good eye had closed, but Kris could tell she wasn't asleep yet. Kris found a tissue and carefully dabbed at the sweat that had formed on Bri's forehead.

"Rest now, Bri, okay?" Kris whispered. We're not going anywhere." Kris felt Bosley squeeze her shoulder and was grateful. "I'm sorry Bri, I shouldn't have said anything, it's a stupid long shot - we'll let Charlie…" Again, Kris was stopped in her tracks by Sabrina taking hold of her wrist. She looked again at the terrible bruises and swellings on Bri's face and felt sickened by this violence carried out on her friend. But as she looked she realised Bri was trying to talk again.

"No, shh Bri, don't…"

Sabrina held onto Kris's wrist and squeezed it with what little strength she had and focussed on saying just one word… that's all she wanted to say to let Kris know how she felt. Her jaw burned incessantly and her lips felt like they were three sizes too big and stitched with steel wool. But she summoned all her willpower and tried to lift her head off the pillow. She just couldn't do it. Kris thankfully understood and drew her head closer to Sabrina's.

Kris finally heard the word "faith" whispered ghostlike from Sabrina, before she felt her relax completely in exhaustion, her hand dropping from Kris's wrist. Kris let the tears trail down her cheeks then. She knew what Sabrina wanted. What they both wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry sorry sorry for such a long wait... i have a hectic work schedule... but hope you're still all bearing wth me...i just love writing when i can! Please r & r when you get a chance! :-)**

**

* * *

**

Kelly's mop bucket was dirty - she needed to go and change the water. She'd been shown the standpipe in the yard outside and instructions on mopping out the toilets and the dining area. She carried the bucket and mop back through to the rear of the building she was in and pushed the door open that led outside. Well at least she was getting some fresh air and an opportunity to gather information on the layout of the place. There was a high wall running around the perimeter of the yard, however, so she could not see much, except the tops of pine trees some distance away. Also, running along the top of the wall were rolls of barbed wire. Now this was more prison-like, she mused. Like the locked front entrance, she really didn't think the wire was in place for the security of the buildings occupants. And as Kelly stood, she noticed again how quiet the surroundings were. She set the bucket and mop down and walked up to the wall, sizing it up. Then she reach up and attempted to climb a little way up to peek over the edge, but she only succeeded in scratching her hands on the wire and banging her knees painfully against the brick. She jumped back and chided herself then walked back to the bucket, emptied it down the drain under the pipe, then took it back to the wall, placed it upside down and tried again. It gave Kelly a little more height, but not much. Again, she felt the wire barbs nicking the skin over her knuckles, but she was determined to get a look of what lay beyond. She took a little breath and heaved herself upwards again, and managed to catch a brief glimpse before she felt a barb dig too deep into the top of her hand as she gripped for purchase on the top of the wall, and she had to let go. She winced in pain and dropped to her feet, sucking her knuckle. Well, from what she could tell, the place was located in the middle of a forest. Just trees, trees and more trees. No point in trying to guess where they were, they could be anywhere. She looked at her knuckle, where the skin had caught and decided she needed to clean up the wound, small though it was, in case it got infected. She didn't want to arouse any suspicion from the 'brothers' as to how she might have hurt herself.

"Sister Garrett!"

Kelly jumped a little and turned to see Brother Marcus and another brother standing watching her from the doorway. How long had they been there? She pulled the sleeve over her hand to try and hide the cut, but brother Marcus's face told Kelly that they had already seen more than was good.

"I - I'm sorry brother, I just wanted to take a look…" Kelly held her hands out placatingly.

"Be quiet!" Brother Marcus admonished. The brother beside him watched Kelly intently. Kelly suddenly felt defiant. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic being locked up in this place all day.

"Look, I don't know why…" she began again, and yet again, brother Marcus held up his hand. "You will be quiet! DO not speak unless I ask you to!" He said, coming towards Kelly. His aid accompanied him. This time Kelly decided she wasn't going to shut up.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to wait until you _ask_ me! Where is this place anyway? Why are the doors locked all the time? What is the barb wire fencing up for… to stop us breaking out?" Kelly asked incredulously. Brother Marcus' face became red with agitation as Kelly continued to voice her opinions.

He approached Kelly and stood looking at her with a mixture of shock and something bordering on outright rage. Kelly stopped speaking then, wondering if she had gone too far. She looked down at her shoes in a small show of guilt and remorse. Kelly, quit it! She told herself. You need to buy a little time. She lifted her head a little timidly, to see brother Marcus still looking at her, as if trying to calm himself down.

"Sister Garrett…" brother Marcus finally found his voice. "You will be reproved for your blatant rebelliousness! Disobedience will not be tolerated in the lords sanctuary!"

Kelly looked up fully. Reproved? Now just what did that mean?

Then the other brother took her arm and began to lead her back towards the door. Kelly winced. His grip was like iron.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" She complained, as he led her back into the gloomy building. The brother spoke for the first time in hushed tones, as Brother Marcus followed them.

"You would be wise to obey our lord, sister. Otherwise, it will not go well with you." Kelly looked at him, but he kept his face forward, a neutral expression guarding his emotions. Kelly's alarm bells were ringing loudly now. Was this perhaps how Alda came unstuck? Kelly decided not to protest any further, but to go along with the brother to wherever he intended to take her. Maybe this was how she would find some answers. Did Alda do something…or indeed just _say_ something to upset brother Marcus? Maybe he was more crazy than Kelly gave him credit for. Did brother Marcus actually think he was the Lord? Was he that crazy? These thoughts and more marched themselves through Kelly's mind as she was led along an unfamiliar corridor and then down a few small steps and into a much smaller kitchen than was up near the dining area. She wondered if this building had once been a boarding school…maybe this was where some paid workers ate. She didn't have much chance to look around and contemplate more, however, as brother Marcus opened a door on the other side of the room and motioned to his aid, who propelled her forwards. The room was unlit, Kelly realised at once, and tried to back up.

"No please.. You can't…" But Kelly had left it too late… she was pushed violently forward into the dark, and the door was slammed shut behind her. Kelly immediately found herself falling in the darkness, a yelp of fright escaping her lips as she fell. Then seconds later, she landed awkwardly on something kind of soft, and rolled from the impact and lay stunned, catching her breath, hoping her wrist wasn't broken. It hurt - a lot. She sat up, cradling her wrist, moving it a little, wincing as she did so. No, it wasn't broken…most likely sprained though. Damn. She did not need this. Even though her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could see nothing. Wherever she was, it was in pitch blackness. It was colder - and a little damp, she thought. And there was a strange odour in the air…something chemical. Kelly shuddered. But the shudder was not borne from the lack of heating. This was bad. This was no run-of-the-mill religious order. She cursed herself again for shooting her mouth off. A lion was pawing at the door again, wanting to get out and roar. No! She took a deep breath and exhaled. Calm down Kelly, you are not a child any more. You're just in a room with the lights off, is all. She crawled back to where she thought she had landed, and found the mattress that she had landed on - and bounced off. It didn't feel too clean. Why would it? She wondered how many other girls had been tossed in here just for asking if they could go to the jane! She sat and leant her back up against the wall that the mattress had been placed at. So, let's see what we have so far, Kelly put her mind to good use to keep the lion quiet.

A weird religious cult that is mainly made of up women. A male hierarchy. A brother in charge who mis-applies scripture - but then don't all crazy cult leaders? And then there's Colleen and sister Clayton. She really needed to have a talk with Colleen and find out what went on around here. Too bad you got yourself locked up huh Kelly - nice move! And sister Clayton - what was going on with her? The woman was old enough to know better - why would she want to get involved in something like this? Kelly mentally shrugged. Who knew? Maybe the woman had a breakdown or something…but that obviously didn't go for all the other girls in here. And what was Colleens story? Kelly pondered the answers to these questions. And the question of their whereabouts. She tried to think of anywhere around L.A. that advertised itself as some kind of holy 'sanctuary', but she couldn't come up with anything. She knew there were many places of worship, espousing many different doctrines and faiths, but she couldn't think of anywhere this big around L.A. The place could be in some remote border region of California - or even another state. Kelly sighed. So far, her money was on brother Marcus. Mrs Limardo might not need proof if Kelly just pointed a finger, but Kelly had to have proof. Nothing felt right here. Nothing at all. Whenever she went into a place of worship, she always felt somehow at peace. There was always a feeling of…well… just that - peace. She felt nothing but the creeps, here. Nothing at all seemed spiritual or holy or whatever you wanted to call it. It all had felt wrong. And now some measure of violence was being added to the concoction... Kelly wondered about brother Marcus. What was his game? What was he getting out of this sanctuary? Was he really just a crazy religionist who thought himself some kind of holy man guided by God? Or did he have an alternative agenda? Kelly's thoughts whirred on, yet she felt tired. She gave out a small yawn. She could be here a while. Maybe it was as well to try and sleep - pass the time a little. She shucked down onto to mattress carefully, mindful of her injury, and rolled onto her back. Her wrist throbbed, but she actually felt a little light headed. Had she bumped her head when she landed? She didn't think so. She could hear a faint hum of some kind small machinery at work somewhere close by. Maybe she was next door to the buildings electrical equipment storage. If a sledge hammer miraculously appeared at her side, maybe she could try knocking a hole through the wall and make an escape. She smiled in the dark. Did God perform miracles these days? Like when He parted the Red Sea? She didn't quite think so, but she did think he had plans. She drifted into a light sleep, despite her wrist, imagining all kinds of miracles that God might do to set the world to rights.

* * *

The two men in the black car watched the entrance to the apartments where Sabrina lived. They were parked a little distance away but able to see everyone coming and going, quite clearly. As yet, they had not seen Kris Munro emerge from the apartment, after having watched her and John Bosley arrive the previous night. They had tailed them from the hospital over to the apartments and seen Mr Bosley drop Miss Munro off. He was then followed home, whilst the apartments had been watched all night.

The bigger of the two men shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position. He hated these tail jobs, it irritated his back, but a job was a job. His accomplice checked his watch.

"Almost nine-thirty." He said, also shuffling in his seat. "Coffee?"

"Sure."

A flask and two cups were produced from the floor of the car and the men continued the watch in silence, as they drank.

Presently, a chubby looking dark haired woman wearing a large hat appeared out of the building, just as a cab pulled up outside. The woman had a large black expensive-looking poodle with her. The men watched, half interested, as the cab driver got out of the car, then appeared to pause when he saw the dog. As they looked on, a tallish yet stout man appeared and joined the woman. The man was wearing a western-style suit with all the trimmings, and a Stetson to round it off. He had grey hair tied back in a pony tail under his hat, and sunglasses on. His grey moustache was noticeable also. The two men in the black car looked at each other.

"That guy went in the apartments yesterday, didn't he?" The larger man looked back to the entrance.

"Uh-huh." His accomplice agreed. They both then fell silent as they watched the little party of people at the entrance.

The cab driver was shaking his head and gesturing at the dog, apparently not wanting to take the animal in his cab. But then the woman became very upset and began to loudly voice her opinions to the cab driver and then the man - her husband most likely. The men watched, smirking a little as the woman's' protestations got louder and louder as the cab driver held his hands up. They could hear her from where they sat, she was screeching so loudly.

"What a mouth!" The smaller man said.

The other nodded. "Yeah, I'd take the dog and leave her!"

As they watched and commented, the stout man produced his wallet and handed the cab driver some notes, at which the driver then shrugged and nodded his head, and the small party got into the cab and it drove away.

The smaller man watched it go. "Poor guy! "

"Yeah!" His accomplice laughed, finishing his coffee. "Poor mutt!"

The taxi continued its journey across the city, the occupants in the back checking behind every so often, to see if they were being followed.

Bosley wiggled his index finger in his ear. "My ears' still ringing, Kris - I never knew you could shout so loud!" He exclaimed.

Kris laughed. "Yeah! I used to yell at Jill a lot when we were kids - I usually got what I wanted!" She smirked as she recalled a memory.

"Yeah, well it looked like it worked this time too - I think we left them behind…" He checked back over his shoulder again through the back window.

"…whoever 'they' are." Kris finished. She patted the big poodle that was sat in between herself and Bosley, panting and watching the traffic speed by. She ruffled its ears. "Good dog, good boy!" The dog turned and licked her hand then continued to pant. Kris shuffled uncomfortably in her padding. She knew how the dog felt " I need to get out of this costume!"

Bosley looked at Kris. "You know, you suit dark hair!" Kris scowled at him. He grinned, then hitched up one of his trouser legs to reveal a mans boot with about a four inch heel. "Ouch, these aren't nice!" He grimaced. "I don't know how you ladies do it!"

Kris smirked again. "Practice, Bos, practice." She took the hat off, then the wig of dark hair, and ruffled her own blond locks back into place. "Better. So we catch a flight up to Sacramento, check out the bar where Alda Limardo was found…then what?"

Bosley was busy removing his moustache, which wasn't coming away too easily. "I don't know yet Kris." He said with slightly gritted teeth. "Ow. Guess we'll have to play it by ear" He then smiled at his own joke. "But just not my ear, okay?"

Kris grinned. "Okay Bos." She thought for a moment then spoke up. "I wonder how long your 'double' will be able to keep up his act."

"Oh Charlie was very confident of this mans abilities. If Charlie says don't worry about it - then I don't worry about it."

"Yeah." Kris sighed and looked out of the window. Bosley looked over at her.

"Kris - we're going to find Kelly…and Sabrina _is_ going to be okay." He tried to sound convincing, but he himself was very worried. Kris looked back at him a gave a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Yeah." Was all she could manage, again.

They trailed around town for a while in the cab to be absolutely positive they weren't being followed, then they dropped the dog back off at a pets-for-rent place Bosley had come up with the idea of. The dog was more than happy to be out of the stuffy cab and Bosley was more than happy not to have it panting away and drooling on his suit. Then they headed to the airport and caught the next available flight up the coast. It took almost two hours flying time and by the time they picked up a rental car, it was well after two in the afternoon. As they drove out of the car lot of the rental office at the airport, Kris looked down at the information she had regarding the bar where Alda Limardo was found. She adjusted her sunglasses as Bosley drove, following Kris's directions.

"It's called Mickey's…" She reminded Bosley. "Off 39th Street, just off the El Dorado Road." Bosley nodded. "Right."

They drove on for another twenty minutes before finding the bar. Bosley parked up and he and Kris got out and looked around, both wondering how someone like Alda had ended up in a backstreet place like this, so many miles away from her family. They looked at each other questioningly before going into the side entrance of the small and gloomy smoke filled tavern. Bosley was still in his western suit but had removed the finishing touches of his disguise, namely his wig and moustache. He had also changed into a more comfortably smaller heeled boot. Kris was also changed into a pair of cream coloured pants and a white short sleeved blouse, thankful to be out of the heavy padding she had donned previously. A few customers gave them a wary glance as they approached the bar, then resumed their low conversations and general chit chat. A young bar tender wandered over and looked the couple up and down, unsure of what to make of the strangers.

"Hi folks, what'll it be?" He asked, pleasantly enough.

"Oh Hi - uh, two diet sodas?" Bosley said as he and Kris sat on stools. "By the way, uh, I wonder if you could help us out with a little information?" He added.

The bar tender turned back. "I can try - what do you need?" He was perhaps in his early twenties, with shoulder length blond hair but still fresh faced enough to suggest some immaturity. Kris took note.

"We're private investigators… " Bosley lowered his voice, "what can you tell me about the girl found dead here a little while ago?"

The young mans eyes widened and he looked nervous and fidgety. "Look, man, I don't know nothin'! I told the cops and I'm telling you…I don't know anything!" He began to back off, but Kris then put her hand on the bar and leaned over, conspiratorially. "Hey, it's okay, we're not suggesting anything…" she looked behind her then brought her attention back to the young man in front of her. "…we're just after a little information." She gave the bar man a beguiling smile to try set him at ease. He looked at Kris and then back at Bosley, who coughed slightly and looked over at Kris. Kris continued.

"My name's Kris… we're not here to investigate you… Mr…?"

"Craig…" Craig supplied, watching them, still nervous.

"Okay Craig, well like my colleague says…we're just trying to find out what happened to the girl here…we're not working for the police … we're just trying to locate a friend who's disappeared. Can you tell us anything?" Kris put on her little lost look in earnest. "Can you help us?"

"Hey Craig! You gonna serve me or stand yappin' all day?" A man further down the bar was getting impatient.

"Sure Jaz-man, sorry…just coming!" Craig abruptly left Kris and Bosley standing while he went off to see to his regular customers needs. Kris rolled her eyes at Bosley.

"What?" Bosley replied to Kris's obvious unease.

Kris gave him a look that Bosley read just fine… size nines! He got the picture. Even though they had not been served their drinks, Bosley and Kris waited patiently for Craig to find time for them. They didn't have long to wait, as the bar was almost empty. He returned, with their sodas, setting them on the bar.

"That'll be 60 cents Sir"

Bosley placed the change on the bar and looked at the man expectantly.

"Look, all I know is, I came into work as normal…"

"When…?" Bosley interjected.

"Uh, two weeks ago… I think…yeah, two weeks ago on Tuesday… " Craig looked back at a local ski resort calendar hung up behind the bar to confirm his thinking.

Bosley looked at him. "and…?"

"…And … a half hour into my shift and all hell broke loose!" Craig exclaimed. "I went out back to take out some garbage…and there she was! I swear - that's all I know! I heard she belonged to some cooky religious group in the mountains, but that's it, I swear!" He held his arms out in a gesture of innocence. "I told the cops everything I know - go ask them!"

Kris put her hand on the bar again. "Wait - where in the mountains is this religious group?"

Craig shrugged. "I don't know, it's just what I heard! Look I'm sorry, I gotta job to keep!" He hurried off, looking busy as he went.

Kris and Bosley looked at each other restlessly then made their way out of the bar. As they walked over to their car, Kris spoke up.

"After we've contacted the local police, maybe we could try asking around a few churches…" She looked at Bosley. "Maybe someone knows something of what's going off up in the mountains?"

Bosley fished the car keys out of his jacket pocket at they approached the car. "It's worth a try… we're running out of ideas…" He replied despondently.

Kris nodded as she walked around to the passenger door, then she looked directly at Bosley. "What if Kelly's running out of time, Bos?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I know how you feel, Vorr de Ville! I apologise most sincerely for the delay...you've probably gotten bored of this now! Hope not! Please read and review... feel free to let me know what you think. Hopefully posting again very soon! ;-) BIG thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing at the moment! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Bosley guided the rental car into a space at the kerbside, close to an old church, which Kris had spotted as they drove across town. Of course, towns like these were always busy with worshippers of various denominations. It wasn't too hard to find a place of worship. Bosley switched off the engine and they both got out, looking at the church before them and feeling a little uncomfortable as they approached the entrance. Churches were where people went to pray and sing songs about the almighty. Neither of them had done any of that very recently. Bosley mentally shrugged off his misplaced sense of guilt but smiled a little as he spotted Kris's frown and wondered if she felt the same way. They walked up to the entrance door and looked at each other sheepishly. Bosley reached out and tried the door. It was open. He pushed it open wider and allowed Kris to enter first. She looked at him. Her look said: 'coward'. Bosley shrugged and grinned as he followed her in. They had both noticed the sign at the entrance which read 'Sacramento Episcopal Church'. Kris wasn't sure what that entirely meant but she decided it was likely christian. Inside, they stepped through a small entrance hall which wasn't lit. But ahead were two double doors, where lights were on. They both stood at the doors, peering inside, looking for signs of people.

"Can I help you?" A voice from behind made Kris jump and utter a small "oh!" as she turned. Bosley quickly recovered his own nervous start.

"Oh hello!" He smiled. "Ah, we were just looking for .. Um…" he faltered a little, aware of the mans eyes seeming to sum him up too quickly. "… we're private investigators and we're after some information, if you could be of any kind assistance…Mr…" Bosley tailed off, unable to decide how to address this man of the cloth, because he was wearing only slacks and a shirt, and no traditional religious garb of any kind.

"I'm doctor John Clements…but you can call me John. I'm sorry to startle you both." He smiled, then opened the doors, directing them into the main hall where there were some seats.

"Please, have a seat…how can I be of help?"

Bosley produced a business card and then proceeded to inform the minister of the reason for their visit.

"Oh I see. Well, as you would imagine, " the minister said, folding his hands in his lap as she sat opposite Kris and Bosley, "there are quite a few different religious followings in this area. Although I have myself heard of a rather strange group of people out in the mountains also, actually." He paused to think, frowning. "They've never interacted at all with any other churches around, from what I have gathered."

Bosley looked a little confused. The doctor continued. "Even though religions around here are somewhat diverse in their approach toward seeking God… I firmly believe we are all seeking the same thing. I make it a point to keep in touch with my spiritual brothers and sisters…no matter what their denomination. I am hoping that our common religious ground will one day unite us all." The doctor smiled.

"Ah, right. So, I take it that, you all kinda get along with each other - apart from this group in the mountains?" Bosley wondered slightly at the mans rather grand idea of unity.

"Oh well, we've had no trouble of any kind from them… it's just that they keep themselves to themselves."

Kris sat quietly taking in what the minister was saying. She liked his idea of unity… even though she doubted very much it would ever amount to anything. She just wished he knew something that could be of use.

She was feeling more anxious than when they'd first arrived. Bosley must have sensed her agitation, as he now became more direct.

"We need to find this … group of people..err.. John - do you have any idea where they could be located?"

The minister looked at him, eyes brightening.

"Why yes… I took it upon myself to locate their…place of gathering… to invite them to an ecclesiastical meeting I was setting up…" He looked back at Bosley and noticed a vague sense of hurry from the man.

"… I'll just go get the address for you… I filed it away…" The minister stood up and left the main hall, muttering to himself about keeping everything filed and in order.

Kris sighed and looked at Bosley. "Do you think Kelly could be there, Bos? Or are we just chasing fog?"

Bosley looked at Kris. "I don't know Kris - you said it yourself, you thought it was a long shot… but it's all we've got right now."

Kris nodded. She wished she knew how Sabrina was, she wished she could be sitting with her, helping her. She wished she knew exactly where Kelly was and then nothing and no-one would stop her or Bos from getting her back safe.

The doors opened, interrupting Kris's unproductive thoughts. "Here we go. I'm afraid you've got a bit of a drive ahead of you, it's more than 2 hours away up near the Heavenly Mountain resort in Nevada."

"OK thanks" Bosley took the offered address then the minister also gave him added written directions.

"It's quite hard to find." He added. "but I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks a lot!" Kris spoke up for the first time as she stood up and made her way out of the building. Quite apart from churches making her feel uncomfortable, they needed to get going. Bosley also thanked the minister again before hurrying after Kris.

They got into the car and Bosley set off back the way they had come.

"We should find the main freeway out to Nevada easily enough." He commented as he drove along, looking for a gas station. Kris's stomach rumbled and Bosley heard it. "We should also find some food!"

Kris hadn't even realised she was hungry but Bosley was right… she felt a bit light headed from lack of food. "We can pick something up when we get some gas."

Kelly came round, opening her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. For a second or two, she had absolutely no idea where she was, and panic began to jostle for room in her chest as she struggled to keep calm. Then recent events cascaded back into her mind and she took a deep breath to ease the panic away. She needed to get out of here or she was going to go crazy. She winced as her wrist pained her and she felt at it with her left hand - it felt swollen. Great. She sat up and clambered off the mattress, aware that the stale smell of the mattress was clinging to her. She wrinkled her nose. Not pleasant. She could still hear the hum of machinery she'd heard… when? Kelly suddenly realised she had no idea of the time. How long had she been asleep? The watch on her left wrist was useless to her in the dark. She made a mental note to look into buying one of those new smart lcd watches that you could light with a button. That, or at least carry a penlight on her person. She walked up to where she though the door was, that she'd been thrown through.

"Hello?" She shouted up loudly. "Hey!" She shouted even louder. She stood with her head looking upwards, willing a door to open, and light flood down. Nothing. She took a deep breath, then began shouting as loud as she possibly could. None stop for about three whole minutes. Then she stopped and listened. Still nothing. She took in another deep breath but coughed a little as she still tasted that strange odour at the back of her throat, that was in the air again. She decided to try and investigate where it was coming from. She held her hands out in front of her, like a stumbling blind person…which she actually was at this moment in time. She followed her nose. The smell was coming from the same direction as the sound. Yes, it was definitely stronger…more pungent in this direction. She stepped carefully toward the smell and the sound and finally made contact with the far wall. She put her ear to the wall, in a vain attempt to catch any other sounds. But the brickwork was quite solid. And cold on her ear. She drew away, then tried again. But just got more humming and a very slight vibration through the brickwork. Well Kelly Garrett, if there's nothing more nefarious than ice-cream being made next door…then I'm Mother Theresa! Then just as she drew her head away again, she thought she heard yelling. She drew close to the wall again and listened as hard as she could. Yes, there was definitely a commotion going on in there. What the hell was going on in this place? Kelly got the distinct feeling that Brother Marcus was up to his armpits in things of a nefarious nature. And she had to get out of here and figure her next move. But it looked as though she'd have to wait for the commotion to die down before she began yelling again. She felt around the space she was in, for any kind of long instrument that she could possibly jab up at the door. Or better still, anything she could use as a weapon that she could hide in a pocket or at the back of her trouser waistline. She sighed and groped around, feeling so frustrated with her current predicament. And not only was she frustrated, she knew, but her anxiety levels were about to skyrocket. She knew for certain she couldn't keep the lion shut up much longer. And just as her thoughts were turning even more dangerously inward, she heard the door being opened on her prison, and oh thank goodness! Light! She almost sobbed with relief as she stumbled and hurried to the source of the light and looked up, her eyes squinting, unable to see who was looking down on her. She tried to shade her eyes.

"Sister Garrett!" A whisper from above. Kelly was shocked to realise the voice belonged to the brother who had thrown her in here. She collected her wits.

"Look, I'm really very sorry…please get me out of here…!"

She was then surprised and thankful when a ladder was dropped down.

"Quickly, climb up!" The voice ordered. Kelly didn't need a second bidding. She was up as quickly as her throbbing wrist could allow her. She was still squinting as she made it up into the small kitchen. The brother took her by the arm…more gently this time… and guided her back to her room. She tried to enquire as to why she had been let out, but the brother remained silent. Although she could tell he was very nervous as he kept looking around him, expecting trouble from any quarter.

They got to her room and she turned to thank him. He held his hand up. "All I can say now is…keep your head down and stay out of trouble." With that, he hurried away and Kelly was left with so many questions, she didn't know where to start. She walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, pondering the brothers motivations for letting her out and also trying deciding what drug it was that was being churned out below. She nursed her wrist. She needed some ice. Fat chance. Her mind was ticking madly away, taking the newly acquired information, adding it to what she already knew and coming up with every perceivable scenario that would describe what was exactly going on here and how Alda Limardo had wound up dead. The obvious answer was staring her in the face. Alda had stumbled across something she shouldn't have… yet why had they dumped her body somewhere public? That was a big mistake to make. But then this Marcus guy was nutty as a fruitcake … probably thought the cops were just that dumb… or… was a cop on someone's payroll? And did Marcus even know who Alda's mother actually is? Maybe that was what the commotion was downstairs… maybe whoever he was associated with, had decided he was just not to be trusted…. Kelly sighed. Some things were adding up nicely, while other things were popping up, begging to be labelled with an explanation. She decided to go and find Colleen and maybe the other fruitcake, sister Clayton. There must be something she can glean from them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for delay - but i'm still enjoying writing this and hope you still enjoy reading! Please r&r - every little helps! Thanks for your patience! :-)**

* * *

Bosley and Kris had been driving for nearly two and a half hours before they finally found the place that the minister had given them directions to. They had got lost a few times and had to backtrack, but finally, on the South side of the mountain, down a deserted track and obscured from the general view by trees, they found a small sign which read: "Narrow is the path leading to eternal life - welcome to the sanctuary of The Chosen of the Lord!"

Bosley eased the car up to the main gates and saw that there was an intercom fixed into the high wall by the gates and a small camera set just above the wall, looking down onto the gate area. He also noticed the wall ran as far as he could see in both directions and assumed that it surrounded the whole grounds. Kris saw the camera also and eased down in her seat, hopefully out of sight. Bosley then stepped out of the car, walked up and pressed the buzzer. There was no immediate response. He stepped right up to the gates and looked at the ornate floral design handcrafted into the ironwork. Nice job, he thought to himself. Then he peered through, and could see the tops of buildings up ahead. It looked like a big place. He tried the intercom again and waited. The intercom crackled after a few more moments and a voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Oh may I speak to the proprietor of this establishment?" Bosley leaned over and asked politely.

"Who is this?" Bosley found the person rather abrupt, but continued.

"I'm from the US Census Bureau… we would like to conduct a census of your … erm… occupants, please…"

There was a pause, before the voice replied.

"You've come all the way up here? Why didn't you send a letter or something?" The voice sounded disbelieving and accusatory. Bosley was quick to respond.

"We did Sir, twice, but have had no response from you. You are aware that it is against the law to refuse this request?"

"Can you please give proof of your identity - there is a camera above your head."

Bosley pulled out a business card which he had used on other occasions and put it up to the camera.

There was another slight pause before the intercom crackled off and a buzz signalled the heavy wrought iron gates to creak open. He got back into the car and followed the driveway around some unkempt fir trees, then the view of the buildings opened up.

"Hmmm very secluded!" He remarked to Kris, who was still hunched down in her seat.

"Let's hope we find Kelly rattling around in there somewhere!" Kris replied.

"Yeah." Bosley agreed. He drove up to the front entrance and got out, taking a good look at the place, as he stepped up to two heavy looking wooden doors and pressed the buzzer that was fitted at the side of one of them. The main building didn't look too old… maybe built in the thirties to accommodate rich folks little brats, Bosley mused. A man with a grey robe appeared very quickly at the door and when he spoke to ask Bosley to step inside, he recognised the voice from the intercom. The man didn't appear to appreciate his presence at all. Bosley was then shown into an office inside, immediately next to the entrance, where a thin old-ish looking man in a black suit was waiting for him.

"Ah Mr Bosley, isn't it? Please have a seat. I am sorry for the delay we appear to have caused you." Bosley sat down in the small wooden chair and felt rather like he had been called in to see a school headmaster for some odd reason.

"My name is Brother Marcus and I run this sanctuary for girls who are searching for their spiritual meaning in life." Brother Marcus leaned over towards Bosley from his plush black leather chair.

"I am sorry to have caused you the inconvenience of travelling out here Mr Bosley but we have not received any notifications from your Bureau at all." Brother Marcus seemed to be challenging Bosleys story. Bosley was unpurturbed.

"Then it's a good job I came out here Brother Marcus… I wouldn't wish to hamper your good work here by having to report you to the authorities, so if you'd be so kind as to show me your records, then I can be on my merry way!" Bosley offered a smile. Brother Marcus smiled also, but Bosley noticed a small glint in his eyes.

"You see the problem is Mr Bosley, that we don't keep records here… I do not deem it necessary to compile lists regarding the personal information of any who stay here. The girls sign a book when they check in and out… it's rather like a hotel in that respect…and for most, their stay is a short temporary one anyway. Most girls move on again after a couple of weeks…lamentably." Marcus seemed to be disappointed with this little fact. Bosley sighed, irritated with this man. He needed to have access to something, somehow.

"Okay Mr…sorry, Brother Marcus. Would it be at all possible to see all the girls you currently have with you? I can then take just a few minor details from each of them and that will be that."

Marcus looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well I don't think…" He began.

Bosley cut him off. "I'm sorry Brother Marcus, I must do my job or report to my superiors, who will then involve the authorities." Bosley held his palms up in a gesture of innocence.

Marcus sighed. "Alright Mr Bosley. You may interview the girls. I will send them in here to you. There are only around fifteen, currently. I hope it doesn't take too long. We have classes running, you see."

Bosley sighed inwardly at this little step forward. He got the distinct feeling that Brother Marcus was struggling to keep his christian self control in check. About ten minutes later, a young woman knocked and entered. Bosley stood up and offered her the seat.

"Ah, hello, my name is Mr Bosley and I just need to take a few details from you for the US census this year…" Bosley questioned the woman for a few minutes then the girl left and another came in. And Bosley repeated the same process, each time, looking expectantly at the door, waiting for Kelly to walk in. By the seventh 'interview', Bosley was a little worried. He'd felt almost certain that Kelly was here. He had a gut feeling. But by the tenth girl, Bosley was beginning to lose heart. The twelfth girl came and went and Bosley was wondering what the odds were that Kelly could be in the last two or three girls left. Unlucky thirteen, he thought, as another knock came at the door and it swung open. Bosley almost gasped her name when he saw Kelly, but grinned broadly and motioned a very startled and surprised Kelly to close the door and be quiet. She did as she was bid then turned to Bosley.

"What are YOU doing here Bosley? How did you find me? Why are you trying find me?" She hurriedly whispered her questions tersely to an anxious Bosley, who then was himself surprised at Kelly's words. Kelly was not exactly pleased to see him, he realised.

He moved Kelly away from the door and further across the room by Marcus's desk.

"Kelly, do you know how worried we've all been?" He said, looking over her to see if she was alright. "Are you okay? I take it you're here because of the Limardo girl?"

It was Kelly's turn to be surprised. "How did you know?" She whispered back. Then she held her hands up. "Wait, it's a long story…I can't tell you everything here. But basically i got hi-jacked by Alexandra Limardo, a mobsters wife, to find the killer of her daughter. So yeah that's what I'm doing here. I think drugs are being manufactured in the cellar and I think Alda Limardo found out and somehow got on the wrong end of Marcus's hospitality." Kelly sighed. "But I'm not certain… I need more time. Look Bos, I'm sorry about my letter - I had no choice…" She looked at Bosley, who was listening intently to Kelly's information so far. "How are Kris and Bri? Can you tell them I'm sorry for upsetting them?" She saw a stressed frown crease Bosley's brow. "What's wrong?"

"Well Sabrina got beat up…by Mrs Limardo's thugs, it seems." He saw the look of shock on Kelly's face and continued. "She's gonna be okay… but it'll take a while. Look Kelly… Kris is in the car outside. We can get you out of here right now." He made to take hold of her arm but Kelly pulled away.

"No Bos, I need to see this through. Besides, Mrs Limardo is not going to let me just walk away from this. Look what's happened to Bri." Kelly felt distraught over Sabrina and desperately wanted to go with Bos and see both her friends, but she knew it was impossible at this moment…that's timing for you, she thought wistfully.

Bosley sighed. "I don't wanna just leave you in here Kelly…"

"It's alright, I'll be fine." Kelly held Bosley's arm for a moment. "Tell Bri I'm sorry…" She said earnestly. "…give her my love, okay?"

"Sure thing Kelly." Bosley also gave her arm a brief squeeze.

"Maybe you can find out a few things about brother Marcus and also two women in here, Colleen John and Catherine Clayton…I don't know how we can keep in touch, though…" Kelly looked at Bosley apologetically.

Bosley nodded. "Leave it with me. Here, you'd better take this, just in case…be careful, okay?" He gave Kelly his gun and she tucked it inside her skirt band, and covered it with her blouse then crossed the room and opened the door. Bosley watched her cast a quick smile over her shoulder at him.

"Every day in every way!" She whispered back.

She then disappeared off into the buildings dimly lit interior. He finished up with the last two girls, before leaving brother Marcus to his 'sanctuary' and Kelly to an even more uncertain time ahead. He strode back to the car with the list he had compiled and checked to see if the two names Kelly had given him were there. They were - at least he could pass this to the police in case someone's relatives were looking for any of the girls in there. They didn't appear to be under any duress but Bosley was nothing if not thorough.

He got back into the car and made himself comfortable, ready for Kris's obvious next question.

"So where's Kelly Bos - is she there or not? What's going on?" Kris couldn't keep the note of immense disappointment out of her tone as she voiced her concerns from her cramped, hunched position and Bosley immediately felt unnerved again for leaving Kelly. But he kept his eyes forward in-case they were being watched. He switched the engine on and turned the car around.

"Kris, it's okay, we've found her!" Bosley said, encouragingly. "But things are a little difficult - we can't get Kelly out just yet."

"Why not? What's going on, Bos?" Kris couldn't believe they had come this close to Kelly and had not removed her from harms way.

Bosley drove the car back to the iron gates and they were allowed through, to head back down the dirt track. Bosley explained Kelly's position as he drove.

"So Kelly's still out there on her own - we need to think this through." Kris said, getting comfortable in her seat, and easing her back up straight. "We need to call Charlie too."

"Well, there's plenty of hotels further down the mountain, we can check in somewhere, contact Charlie and see what he thinks of the situation… "

"Okay…Bosley… but I want to get in there with Kelly." Kris sounded determined. Bosley shook his head.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kris - Kelly didn't seem too pleased to see me back there."

It was Kris's turn to shake her head.

"I'm not letting her stay there alone."

"Kelly can look after herself, Kris - you know she can work this out by herself."

"But she doesn't _have_ to Bosley!" Kris became a little indignant. "We're a team! We work cases together! Why does Kelly think she's a one man band sometimes? Why does she have to go off on these crusades?"

Bosley sighed. "This wasn't Kelly's idea remember?" He scratched his chin a little, his own feelings becoming a little apparent. He hated it when the angels were split up, each trying to work together but unable to, for one reason or another. But Kris was right…they were a team, they needed each other. And sometimes, Kelly maybe just chose to ignore that fact.

Kris shrugged her shoulders. "I know Bos, but that doesn't mean she can't accept our help." Kris was feeling a little out of touch with everything. Sabrina was in the hospital and Kelly was being…well… Kelly! Kris needed to feel useful and on hand. She was going to have to take things a little further.

"All I'm saying is, she could do with some backup. We can't help her much out here, if drugs are involved…it's possible he's got contacts watching things from the outside…Kelly could be in deeper than she thinks!"

"Kris, I understand what your saying," Bos began placatingly. "But Kelly was adamant she could handle things."

Kris looked at Bosley. "Yeah? Well I can be just as adamant!" She folded her arms. Although Kris's words alarmed him, Bosley smiled inwardly a little. Sometimes, Kris was more like Jill than she knew. He covered his train of thought.

"Let's find a hotel and call Charlie first."

CA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabrina had been awake for around ten minutes, wondering if she ought to be enjoying the sensation of lightness she felt. She almost felt out of her own body and she guessed it was the painkillers she was on. Most likely morphine. It felt better than feeling the abuse she'd suffered. Infinitely more so. She decided to relax into the feeling and drift. There was something at the back of her mind though, scratching to be heard. But she didn't want to know. She wanted to float. Ah, this was more like it. She felt wave after eddying wave of surreal peace wash over her and welcomed it. What? What's the matter? Go away! She talked back to the thing scratching at the back of her mind. Something wanting to remind her of something, but she was too tired. Much too tired right now. Maybe later she would let it out and about. Maybe. But for now, she wanted to enjoy the peace.

The door to her room opened and her doctor came in, followed by a nurse with a tray of medication. She was able to open her other eye now, but she chose to keep both of them closed. The two approached her bed.

"Miss Duncan…Miss Duncan, are you awake?" The doctor asked, standing beside her on the bed.

If she replied 'no' she got the feeling he wasn't going to go away. She considered a nil response then decided it was a little childish. She carefully opened her eyes and blinked away the blur.

"How are you feeling Miss Duncan?" The doctor asked, not unkindly. He turned to the nurse and asked her to take Sabrina's pulse and temperature. The nurse busied herself at Sabrina's side, checking her IV lines as she went about her duties and making notes of the readings from the monitors.

"Light." Sabrina managed through puffed lips that hardly moved as she spoke.

"Hmm, that'll be the morphine. We just want to make sure you're comfortable. Are you in any pain at the moment?"

Sabrina considered his question then shook her head. It hurt to do so. She wondered which would hurt her more further, to try and speak or move her head again. Decisions, decisions. But she wasn't up for decision making. She was up for floating. She looked at the doctor, who had noticed that she had winced. She nodded her head.

"Okay. Please give Miss Duncan five more cc's of morphine." He turned back to his charge. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

The nurse fed the medication into Sabrina's line and Sabrina then watched them both disappear from the room. Why did she have a tiny little pang of guilt suddenly? Why was there something insistent wanting to be heard somewhere in her head? Why did she care? Did she care? Sabrina wondered if she had suffered some brain damage after all. Oh well. Never mind. The insistency became less and less as Sabrina floated more and more. And she didn't want to stop.

CA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There wasn't a lot of room in his office to pace, but Marcus paced anyway. He had a problem. No, he had several. So, Vincent didn't trust him? Thought he was going to take off with the goods and the money? Did Vincent think he was that stupid? Marcus stopped pacing and turned and sat down at his desk, looking over the schedule for the next shipment. Vincent had sent his cronies round to check up on him and that was humiliating enough. He was the one that had started this racket. It was all his idea. He was the one that cut Vincent in on the deal. He was the one that had all the contacts in Mexico. Marcus threw the sheets of paper down on his desk in disgust. Now though, Vincent thought things were getting too hot - wanted to call it a day and told him - actually tried to order him to get rid of the girls and shut up shop! Who the hell did Vincent think he was? Marcus picked up his paper knife and began scoring down the paper in front of him in his agitation. Then he moved the knife to his hand and began to score it harshly across the palm of his hand, oblivious to the pain it caused. The knife was blunt but even so, he was leaving red welts across his palm with it. But he was unconcerned. He was more concerned with getting even with Vincent. His henchmen didn't worry Marcus. He'd dealt with worse. They had taken a look at the operation downstairs and argued that something was amiss. Now they were reporting back to Vincent and he would likely come out here himself to add more weight to the situation. Marcus decided he needed to buy a little time for himself. What if he was to send Vincent a sweetener or two? If he could somehow persuade Vincent to leave Marcus alone for just one more month, he might just be able to keep his plans on track. As for the girls, he wasn't going to let Vincent near them. No, the girls were his and he was taking them with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to yet again say thank you to all who stick with me on this fic - i travel the world of fiction through many corridors and find many friends... you know who you are... I thank you all for your reviews... Carla ...thank you ... it's been a long year!**

* * *

Sabrina ran down the corridor after Chafey and as he rounded the corner ahead of her, she heard Kris shout a warning to the him from the opposite direction. A shot immediately followed and echoed around the high ceilings and bare walls and her heart lurched sickeningly in fear. Was Kris okay…? Sabrina slowed a little as she reached the corner that Chafey had disappeared round, careful not to give too much away. It was then that she heard Kris repeat her warning to him, and Sabrina let out a little sigh, hoping that Kris was keeping her head down. She crept up to the corner and was just about to squeeze around and stop Chafey in his tracks when a second shot pierced the air and a crash of exploding glass followed. Again, Sabrina's heart felt like it was exploding through her chest, as she jumped around the corner into the room, to aid her friend. She pulled her revolver up quickly out of harms way when she saw Kris rooted to the spot, shaking, arms still extended in a firing position, her face like chalk. She glanced at the window, realising that Kris had shot Chafey clean through it. But as her searching eyes settled back on Kris, Kris crumpled to the polished floor and Sabrina saw blood for the first time, as Kris slumped onto her side, then rolled helplessly onto her back. Sabrina swallowed a gush of nausea and raced over to Kris.

"Kris! Oh God Kris no!" Sabrina whispered as saw the bullet wound on the right of her chest. She pushed her hand hard over the wound and yelled out Kelly's name, desperate for help. She heard her voice scream Kelly's name twice more and then she looked down at Kris, as she tried in vain to stem the bright red fluid leaking in rivulets from Kris's torn chest. Kris's pained blue eyes looked back at Sabrina in fright and anguish, and Sabrina gently lifted Kris's head and cradled it in her free hand.

"Kris, oh Kris, you're gonna be okay, Kris…please…hold on…just hold on okay?" She couldn't tear her own eyes away from Kris's, as she silently begged an almighty to help in any way possible. But no-one came to help. No one. Not Kelly. Not Bosley. No-one. Sabrina could only hear her own sobs escaping her lips and feel warm blood seep sickeningly through her fingers as she held Kris's wavering gaze until helplessly, incredulously, shockingly, she watched Kris's once-bright dancing light go out of her trauma stricken eyes.

A muffled yell escaped her puffy lips and an involuntary spasm pushed to jerk her body upwards, but there was very little strength and her head dropped back onto the pillow without a fight. She was soaked in sweat and yet felt shivers coursing down her moist spine. She was too late! Oh God she was too late, too late… she swallowed but nearly choked on her dry throat. She gagged, but managed to keep the nausea down. The images clung to her mind, a persuasive haunting spectre of reality, holding her under their influence, pressing her consciousness down and holding it prisoner as she struggled to find her reason. She gasped and inhaled, breathing in deep breaths of oxygen to try slow her erratic heartbeat. Kris, oh Kris I'm sorry I'm so sorry I was too late too late …. Her mind reeled and memories crashed and buckled into each other, trying to make sense of reality and … something else? Finally, the reality wore a tear in the images and seeped through, floating into her consciousness like soothing snowflakes finally released from the heavens, bringing with it, utter and incomparable relief. Sabrina gulped and sobbed, her tears, hot and unstoppable, finding no resistance as they trickled down her sweat-bathed face. She clenched her left hand, the memory of blood still warm there. She moved the offending hand and wiped it across the bed sheets, needing to completely erase the life-slipping feeling that lingered there. She breathed more deeply, her heartbeat steadying, and stared up at the white tiled ceiling, trying to make sense of the nightmare. Her logical mind reviewed the scene, as horrifying as it was. Kris was never shot. Chafey had no chance because Kris was sharper. She knew that. Kris is okay, Sabrina tried to tell herself. Isn't she? A fresh prick of fear stabbed through her consciousness, her heart fluttering once more, and she forced her mind to work backwards, to when she was assaulted. She felt the blows, but pushed past that pain, mentally reaching for the reason as to why she was alone in the parking lot. A hazy darkness still obscured this memory and Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to fish through the darkness, almost catching something tangible… but it was gone again, the darkness surrounded these memories with shapeless tendrils and held them captive still. For now. She opened her eyes and sighed deeply. She needed a drink of water. And then she would try to sleep again. She felt pain, but was reluctant to lose this tentative grip on her thought processes with more pain relief. Sabrina reached with her good arm and pressed the buzzer for help.

Bosley and Kris quickly found a hotel down the west side of Heavenly Mountain… it was a popular winter snow resort and there was no shortage of places to stay. Bosley booked them in at the desk and a porter showed them both to their rooms. They were travelling light, the young porter noticed. Probably another older guy hitting on his secretary, he thought, amused. These 'couples' never ceased to amuse him. As he showed Kris into her room, he winked at her slyly.

"Enjoy your stay… ma'am!" He commented, his voice heavy with meaning, pushing the door open. He paused and lingered, waiting for a generous offering. The meaning wasn't lost on Kris. She looked back at him with a beguiling smile.

"Thank you… enjoy your tip." She replied sweetly, shutting the door in his face. The porter scowled at the door in a small temper, before turning and stomping off down the corridor, feeling very much affronted, his vigorous walking having only a slight audible impact on the over-used hotel carpet.

Kris sighed as she walked further into the room, and dumped her belongings on the bed. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed her shoes off with each foot and stretched her toes out, relishing the feeling of release. It had been a long day. She really needed a hot shower and some sleep, but she had to go over to Bosley's room and discuss their next course of action. But first, she was going to call the hospital in L.A. She flipped a glance over her shoulder and saw the phone on the small chest of drawers next to the bed. She edged up the bed and took the receiver up to her ear and dialled reception.

"Oh Hi, I'd like to place a call to Cedars-Sinai hospital in Los Angeles please…..thank you….." Kris waited while her call was connected.

"Oh hello, I'm calling to check on Sabrina Duncan, room 302.…yes….yes it's Sabrina Duncan, room 302...Yes I'm family…." Kris again felt the need to lie, but there was nothing else she could do. All she wanted was some good news. She waited while the nurse checked her patient records, pangs of guilt coursing through her that she wasn't there to be at her friends side. But this was the nature of the job, she reminded herself. Yet….the guilt remained. Sabrina was alone. No-one was around to be there for her. Kris felt ashamed.

"Miss Munroe?" The nurse interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry, I'd like to know how …how Sabrina Duncan is doing please?"

"Well… Miss Duncan is making a little progress in that she is awake more often… but she is going to need…" the nurse seemed to pause for appropriate words "… a certain amount physical care and therapeutic help …"

Kris immediately thought back and found herself back at Sabrina's bedside, seeing the terrible beating her friend had taken.

"Y-yes, yes of course. Please, can you pass a message to her? Can you tell her that her friends will be back with her tomorrow and we love her so much!"

The nurse promised she would pass the message then Kris hung up, even more ashamed of herself. She knew she was not going to get back to Sabrina tomorrow, but at least she would make sure Bosley went back. Sabrina deserved more than this, she realised. She dialled reception again, but this time, placed an international call.

Bosley tried to calm himself by reading the hotel tourist blurb placed conveniently on the chest by his bedside, but realised he was too agitated to do so. Kris was taking her own sweet time. He decided to call Charlie in her absence.

He placed the call, then waited for the connection, drumming his fingernails on the not too expensive wooden surface of the chest of drawers. It gave him a chance to examine is fingernails. He needed a manicure when this was all over, he decided. He wasn't a vain person at heart, but there was a certain appearance that one had to upkeep. He realised with some chagrin that his words seemed to echo that of his predecessor, Woodville. Bosley briefly wondered how Woodville was doing these days.

"Bosley?"

Charlie's voice, calming and refined, pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Charlie…we've found Kelly."

"That's excellent news Bosley…but something tells me you're not quite as exuberant as I would have anticipated…."

"No Charlie… there's a big fly in the ointment… a very big fly called …"

Bosley didn't even need to finish his sentence because Charlie finished it for him.

"Alexandra Limardo?"

Bosley sighed. "Exactly!"

A knock then came at Bosley's door.

"Just a minute Charlie, I think Kris is here…" Bosley placed the receiver on the patterned bedspread and walked across to his room door.

"Who is it?" He enquired.

"It's Kris, Bosley…open up."

Bosley acquiesced.

"What took you so long Kris? I'm just on the line to Charlie…!" Bosley strode back over to the bed and picked up the receiver.

"Sorry Charlie, Kris is here now."

"Alright Bosley…you tell me what you know, and I'll fill you in on any blanks."

Kris sat in an occasional chair, whilst Bosley perched himself on the side of his bed and proceeded to inform Charlie of their findings so far.

After thirty minutes of intense conversation between herself, Bosley and Charlie, it was clear that Charlie now knew as much as they both did - or vice versa. What they did not know however, was anything about Brother Marcus, let alone sisters John and Clayton.

Charlie hung up, with the promise to be back in touch with them promptly with as much information as possible. The other issue that Kelly had mentioned, was the situation regarding drug manufacture - possibly cocaine - and the distribution of which, obviously had something to do with Alda Limardo's death. This avenue, Charlie had also promised to investigate. Bosley sighed and stood up off the bed, rubbing his chin.

"Kris, this is all getting very weird…" He said, loosening his tie knot around his neck, pulling the material loose and unbuttoning his collar, to allow himself a small freedom within the confines of the room.

"Bosley." Kris cut in, feeling anxious about a lot of things. She stood up and walked over to Bosley.

"I called the hospital in L.A. before I came here to your room." She looked into Bosley's eyes, searching out and finding the compassion she knew was hiding there.

"How is Sabrina?" Bosley responded, feeling in himself, a sudden rush of some shame that he hadn't found the time to call the hospital himself. But then, Charlie was usually on top of these things. Again though, he shook himself mentally. He should NOT be leaving it all up to Charlie. Kris saw his agitation and placed her hand on his arm, trying to calm his emotions.

"Sabrina is coming through, Bosley… - it's okay!" Kris gave him a warm smile of comfort. But…." Kris hesitated before Bosley, her rock in this current case. He immediately caught on to Kris's obvious anxiety.

"Kris - what? Tell me - is it Sabrina?" He pursued, worriedly. Kris looked into his caring brown eyes and yielded to the truth.

"Bosley - we both know Bri needs us - one of us at least…she's on her own, down in L.A." Kris struggled to hold Bosley's gaze.

"I know, Kris! But I don't know what else we can do right now!"

Kris heard Bosley's own anxiety and pressed on.

"I have to go help Kelly, Bos!" Kris said, her voice cracking, giving away the fact that her heart was so very divided. She wanted so much to be with both Sabrina _and_ Kelly right now, but logic dictated that she could only be beside one of them… only logic and strategy dictated that Kris needed to break in to Kelly's world and help her crack this case and get Limardo off their backs, so that they could all be there for Sabrina.

Bosley nodded his head and sighed. "We'll wait to hear from Charlie in the morning, then we'll take it from there. Now I suggest we both get some rest." He looked at Kris and saw the strong young version of Jill pushing through the youthful looks of the younger sister and he knew Kris was right. One of them needed to be around for both Sabrina and Kelly. He smiled.

"Goodnight Kris."

Kris gave Bosley an impromptu affectionate kiss on his cheek before bidding him goodnight and retiring to her own room.

Ten forty, Bosley checked his watch for the umpteenth time that morning. Restless didn't even get close. Kris was downstairs in the lobby, checking them both out of the hotel. They were returning Bosley's room key on the way out, after Charlie's call. Bosley knew Charlie had a good deal of information to check up on, yt he still felt as though they were getting nowhere fast. He took a sip from his cooling coffee, needing to feel useful, but at this present time, feeling so very - well - useless! He remonstrated with himself. All part of the job Bosley, all part of the job! Even so, when things were getting close to the edge for the angels, it never stopped him worrying. He wondered - not for the first time - if Charlie worried as much as he himself did. Or did he allow the trappings of his lifestyle let him get carried away sometimes? No! Stop it John! Bosley then felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts. Charlie was a good, caring, thoughtful man. He was the best boss he had ever worked for in his life! It was just times like these… when he himself felt at a loss…

A sharp knock at his door thankfully took him away from his negative thought processes and he crossed the room and let Kris in.

"Charlie called yet?" Was Kris's first question. Bosley grimaced.

"Not yet Kris… there must be a lot for Charlie to cover today." He took in Kris's cool demeanour and wondered how the opposite sex seemed to be able to look so in control when things weren't going to plan. Again, he realised, that wasn't the first time he'd wondered that. Kris took Bosley's thoughtful expression as a sign he was just wondering how long Charlie would be. She wandered over to a chair and sat down, crossing her legs and giving out a small sigh.

"Bosley - I'm going to get into the sanctuary today and I'll need you to drop me off on the way back to Sacramento."

Bosley looked at Kris doubtfully. "Why don't we wait for Charlie….see what he's come up with before we…"

"Bosley…" Kris cut in. "…whatever information Charlie comes up with… the only way we can help Kelly is by taking that information to her." She studied Bosley's worried features. "I need to do this, Bosley."

Bosley looked across at Kris, his nerves showing in the way he was adjusting his tie at the neck. Kris wasn't oblivious to the movement.

"Please, Bos, don't be mad…you know one of us needs to back up Kelly…" Kris's expression told Bosley she was having as much of a hard time in leaving Sabrina as he was in letting her.

Kris, I know that… it's just that…" A shrill telephone tone cut the conversation in mid-air and Bosley turned and swiped the receiver up to his ear.

"Bosley here?"

""Ah, Bosley, good morning, sorry for the delay! I've had a very exhausting line of investigation to take! But thankfully, it's yielded some fruitful results!"

Bosley sat down on the bed once more. "We're all ears, Charlie!" A small smile of relief touched his face.

Kris picked her chair up and brought it nearer to the conversation. Bosley held the phone at a small distance from himself, but toward Kris so they could both hear what Charlie had to tell them.

"Firstly, let me tell you a story. About a man named Markow Petrescow, who was born in Poland, to vineyard owners. Then, with the threat of the second world war looming, his family took heed of the worsening situation in Europe and moved to the US, before the Germans invaded Poland. He was raised a Catholic, and the family moved to Sacramento, part of a then religious belt of California, but upon arriving in the states, Markow Petrescow found life a very different kettle of fish over here, shall we say, and some years later, he married a non-Catholic girl. His family was, of course, quite disappointed."

Bosley listened but didn't see any connection to their case.

"I'm sorry Sir, but where is this leading to? I don't see…"

"Patience Bosley," Charlie cut in. "…patience. I don't need to give you both a history lesson, but when war broke out in Europe, it was a while before our country got involved. But when we did, there were quite a number of conscientious objectors to the draft into the armed forces. Markow Petrescow was one of these objectors."

"So, Markow was quite zealous in his faith?" Bosley chipped in.

"You could say that, Bosley. But unfortunately, his wife was not. Markow would not work in any munitions factories or would have anything to do with taking up arms against other nations, so he was sent to work in a Sanatorium to help deal with mental patients."

Bosley couldn't help but interrupt yet again. "Oh! I thought those guys went to work on the land, or work in forestry, things like that?"

"Yes Bosley, they did… they also worked in the Fire Service…but we need to concentrate on Markow right now…"

Bosley nodded solemnly. "Sorry Charlie."

"It seems that, his wife and only child, were very much targets of persecution in the neighbourhood during this time… many employers refused to employ relatives of Conscientious Objectors… and it seems this was the case for Markow's wife - she couldn't find employment to support herself and the child, and could not stand the hatred from the neighbourhood, so she took his child, left their home and went back to her parents in San Francisco."

It was Kris's turn to interrupt this time.

"So what happened to Markow - after the war, Charlie?"

"This is where we lose the thread a little, angel. When Markow was released from his service in December 1946, he obviously would have gone looking for his wife and child. But no records exist of their continued marital status and family progeny. So it was assumed that Markow never recovered his family. He suffered greatly for his faith." Charlie paused before giving his last piece of information, and Bosley and Kris exchanged uneasy glances.

"My ecumenical source tells me that Markow became a recluse and spent a lot of time outdoors in the mountains, to the west of Sacramento."

Kris and Bosley at once pieced Charlie's puzzle together. "And you think Markow Petrescow is one and the same Brother Marcus who is running this so-called 'sanctuary' here on Heavenly Mountain, Charlie?" Bosley looked across at Kris for affirmation. Kris nodded her agreement, before Charlie replied.

"It certainly looks that way, Bosley. I don't have to tell you both… Markow…Brother Marcus… is an unbalanced individual… he's lost so much…yet it seems… he still wants to gain a lot."

Bosley cast a pained glance over at Kris.

"The thing is, Charlie…Kris wants to take this information to Kelly - into Marcus's sanctuary…." He finished, doubt heavy in his voice. He fully expected Charlie to make his disagreement plain and agree with Bosley himself that this was a fool-hardy idea. But Bosley was again surprised when Charlie agreed with Kris.

"Okay, Kris…. Go ahead…but be very careful, angel… we know there are other forces at work here. Bosley…I would be very happy if you could be with Sabrina right now." Bosley nodded his head but didn't give away his reservations about the decision.

"Don't worry, Bosley…the angels are at work..." With that, Charlie hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**So very sorry to all my readers that this update has taken so long. Life sometimes is a beeatch and having to negotiate it's many crevasses can be quite hazardous and time consuming! But thank you to all who stick with me... every review makes the author rejoice! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kris and Bosley drove back down the mountain and headed toward Sacramento. Bosley was unusually quiet during the journey. Kris, not a very stern believer in words thought yet unspoken, tried to prise the lid off Bosley's emotions.

"Okay Bosley, level with me okay? Why are you so against me going in with Kelly?" She turned her head directly toward Bosley as he was driving, to underline her question. Bosley kept his eyes on the road.

"You know why, Kris…it's bad enough that one of you is held captive in that…" He struggled a little to find the right adjective "…that - place! You heard what Charlie said… Markow Petreskow is a highly unbalanced individual… I hate for you to have to go in there! I hate for Kelly to have to be in there! I should have brought her out!" He inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, evidence of his feelings on the way events had taken a turn recently and were now…it seemed…destined to turn.

The compassion with which he uttered these words peeked through his usually stoic temperament, and reminded Kris of just how much Bosley cared for them all. She sighed herself, and looked ahead, the leafy green foliage of spring giving evidence of a grand summer tapping ever impatiently at natures door, as they drove down through the lush vegetation of Northern California, having briefly crossed the state line into Nevada.

Kris gathered her thoughts before replying. She understood how difficult it must be for Bosley to watch from the sidelines, sometimes. Hell, she'd hate to be in his shoes right now…although the prospect of being reunited with Sabrina right now was almost overwhelming.

Bosley seemed to be content in continuing his stoic silence, then Kris replied, filling the conversational void.

"Bosley, please, don't worry - me n Kell - we'll be okay, you know? We have some information that can be of use. Kelly and me can work on Markow - Brother Marcus - and we'll find a way to sort this out!" She again looked over at Bosley, who then momentarily turned his head in recognition of her words. Kris again pressed the point home.

"Kelly and me will be okay, we can handle ourselves. It's Bri I'm worried about right now."

Bosley nodded slightly, agreeing in his own mind, that Sabrina was a worry - yet not agreeing completely that Kris was doing the right thing. The mountain scenery continued to unfold joyously before their eyes and Bosley only wished he could enjoy the journey right now.

After about two hours, they drove back through Roseville, ready to refuel and get some refreshments. Roseville was a smaller town just west of Sacramento - almost ready to become it's kissing cousin. It's general air of the smaller 'Townsville' didn't seem to encroach upon the local residents however, as Bosley and Kris drove along the main street. Business seemed altogether booming, and the general hubbub of a towns integral activity seemed to be in full swing. As they drove along, looking for a garage, Kris spied out exactly what she was looking for. She tapped Bosleys arm and motioned for him to swing in to a local car hire company. She was grateful that her earlier suppositions that the local towns in this area would be littered with such companies for tourists, played out. Bosley was slightly taken aback, although as soon as he felt this uncomfortable sensation, realisation dawned on him.

"Wait a minute!" Bosley exclaimed, as he pulled their own hire vehicle into the parking lot of the hire company.

"What are we doing here?" He demanded, pulling the car to a stop and looking expectantly at Kris, even though he knew the answer.

Kris responded without hesitation. "Bosley, I need a another car - this car has already been seen on camera up at the sanctuary!" She threw her hands wide in explanation.

"I can't exactly turn up in the same vehicle as you, can I? " Kris put an emphatic touch to her voice as she reasoned with Bosley, although her motives were not quite as clear as she would have Bosley think. But she couldn't discuss this with him now…it would only lead to more confusion and anxiety - and she needed to avoid those problems to get on with the job at hand.

Bosley sighed in resignation, then watched as Kris let herself out of the passenger door. "Hey Kris!" He shouted after her. Kris turned once to heed his knowing words of advice….

"Be careful okay?"

Kris watched Bosley - her only link with the usually level world she was used to in Los Angeles - drive away before her. She knew in her heart that Bosley was needed elsewhere - she also knew that she had surreptitiously summoned support from elsewhere for Sabrina…but yet she could barely quell the feeling of anxiety and stress that rose high in her heart for her long time friend. Sabrina had remained the …"Kingpin"? Was that the right word? Of their organisation thus far…. Kris felt a sense of impending ….. Something…..she couldn't even put a word to it…. Kris was suddenly shocked herself, that she realised at once, that Sabrina might not be able to go on from this. Kris shook herself mentally and headed with determination for the Reception area of the hire companies building. That's stupid Kris, she told herself. Of course Bri will get through this. She's a fighter, a real tough cookie. She'll just need plenty of help and a lot of tlc. Kris entered the Reception and proceeded to procure a car for herself. A fast car.

Thirty minutes later, after she had grabbed a bite to eat and a coffee, Kris was headed back towards Heavenly Mountain. She figured that this area would be swarming with tourists this time of year, but to her disappointment, the roads were relatively empty. She drove along, looking out for any likely opportunities, but nothing presented itself. She was beginning to lose heart in her plan. Perhaps just knocking on the front door would just have to suffice. She sighed, and concentrated on the tight bends that were becoming more prevalent, and geared down to negotiate a sudden sharp climb in the road. As she came off a bend, she spotted a pull over just up ahead, and scattered like overgrown ants around an anthill, was a mob of bikers. She slowed the car a little to get a good look as she drove past. Her luck had changed. She had spotted some female bikers too. Even better. Kris checked the road, then doubled back, turned into the pull over and purposefully drove the white Mercedes convertible too close to the bikers, throwing up dirt and stones as she did so. She heard the resulting commotion as she pulled up just in front of the bikers, giving herself a little room. She got out of the car and sauntered up to the group. Two women were already making their way aggressively over to her, while the men seemed to be hanging back, taking in the pretty view.

Kris spoke first, as she slowed to a stop.

"Gee, I'm real sorry - did I drive too close?" She asked, saccharin-sweet. "I sure didn't mean to, I was just too busy lookin' at all yer bikes! I just love those big ole' bikes!" She smiled brightly, hoping that her blond hair was helping to accentuate her blond mannerisms.

The two women, both clad from head to foot in leather outfits, looked suspiciously at each other, then one of them, a redhead, replied.

"Honey, you got any closer and I would'a bin sat right behin' you!" She scowled. Her dark haired friend looked Kris up and down.

"What you want, anyhow, sister?" She gave Kris a sidelong glance to indicate that she didn't really give a darn what Kris wanted, she had better git, or else.

Kris stood her ground. "Oh I'm sorry, is this a private party?" She tutted and looked at the ground, then back up unapologetically at the dark haired one. "I plum forgot my invite!" Kris again flashed a sweet smile, but the sarcasm in her voice was all too apparent.

"Okay girlie, hike outa here or there'll be trouble!" The redhead spoke up. Then one of the men from the group shouted over.

"Hey Tina, need a hand?" Kris looked over the redheads shoulder at the man who had chipped in on the proceedings. He had also taken off his helmet, as had most of the bikers. His straggly greying hair hung unkempt around his shoulders, and he didn't look as though he'd shaved in a long time. He grinned at Kris, and showed off a sizable gap in his top row of teeth. Kris shuddered inwardly.

"No, Jay man, I can handle this…" Tina the redhead looked expectantly at Kris. "So? You wanna get lost, sweetie?" She menaced. "Or…" she pulled a long blade from somewhere down the side of her boot. Kris cocked her head to one side, feigning a look of horror.

"Wow! " She held her hands up in mock defence. "OK, I'm gone! Nice to have met y'all!" She turned and walked back to her car, and got in, starting the engine. To her small relief, the group had remained where they were. She was obviously no threat whatsoever. She pulled a little way forward, then leaned over the door, back at the bikers.

"Hey, nice bikes…..shame about the hogs!" She yelled, then stepped on the gas and roared away. She checked her mirror, and as was expected, the group was in a sudden flurry of activity, donning helmets and starting bikes. She looked forward and concentrated on driving. Now all she needed to do was keep in front long enough to reach the sanctuary. She felt adrenalin pumping and wondered why she was behaving so recklessly. But she knew she had to make some kind of impression on brother Markus if she was to get inside. She presumed they didn't take in every waif and stray. She had to make it look good. She heard the rumble and roar of maybe ten or more bikes behind her, but didn't bother to disrupt her concentration to check back…she knew they'd be gaining. The little Merc was powerful, but she knew that bikers souped up their engines way beyond factory settings, to get the fastest ride. Was she going to be fast enough? The other problem was, she had traffic to negotiate. She sped on, thankful at least, for the lack of tourists. Each bend she came off, she expected to meet up with a truck, but luck did seem to be on her side today. She'd whizzed by a camper van and a small car so far. But Kris had thought too soon. She squealed her tyres round the next sharp bend to be confronted with what she most feared… the back end of a huge truck. She braked hard and backed off, swerving to get a glance of the road up ahead. But the mountain road never straightened out long enough for a good pass. Kris swore under her breath. She sat just behind and to the left of the truck, desperate for a break. She wistfully thought of her sister, and how Jill would likely just take a chance and step on the gas, praying for a clear shot of the road. Well you sure ain't Jill, honey, Kris mused to herself.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She muttered out loud. Now she didn't even need to check the mirror to see where her fan club was… she could almost hear the redhead, Tina, growling in her ear. Kris decided to lean on the horn and give the truck driver a bit of incentive. Her horn blared loud and long but the driver paid no heed. Neither did he slow down, which Kris thought was a good thing, all things considered. Her mind raced, along with the pace of the car. Up ahead, she could make out just a longer stretch of road. She grimaced. Now or never…. She changed up a gear and stomped on the gas, swerving out into the opposite lane. But the road was not clear. Kris swore again and made a nanosecond decision to keep right on going, knowing full well that her amazingly idiotic actions could cause a terrible accident. But her car was fast, and the truck actually was slowing it seemed, as she began to overtake. The driver she realised, saw the danger and had acted accordingly. Now for the car in front. Goddamit, she was running out of road!

"Get out of the way!" She screamed fruitlessly, at the oncoming driver. The driver of the other vehicle was already blaring his own horn, trying to force Kris to back down and get back, but Kris just stepped on the gas, flooring the accelerator. Kris saw a flash of light and swerved back in to the right, not knowing what the hell was happening. For a split second, she could feel the Mercedes juddering on rock and gravel, and, in a heartbeat, re-aligned the car with what she hoped was the road. She couldn't actually see clearly, as her vision was somewhat blurred by the fright she had just given herself… and everyone else, for that matter. She blinked repeatedly and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. She realised that the adrenalin coursing through her must have impacted on her nervous system somehow, to produce tears. She wiped them away and tried to slow her breathing down. Amazingly, Kris was still on the road, travelling in the right direction. She eased off the accelerator a little and checked her rear-view mirror, her breaths coming in little ragged gulps. And as her senses came back to her, she could also hear as well as see, the almighty commotion she was leaving behind. She tried to breathe more evenly, and she saw the truck had stopped at the side of the road, as had the other car, although it had swerved right into the side of the mountain to let her pass. She also noticed quite a few of the bikes had stopped. Except for three, which were now cautiously making their way around everyone else and trying to catch up with her. Kris took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Dumb-ass!" She angrily scolded herself. What the hell are you doing? You could have killed people! She felt suddenly deeply ashamed of herself. You could have gotten yourself killed, she berated herself furiously. Then where would Kelly and Sabrina be? She breathed deep breaths to try and calm herself. Okay Kris, no more dumb moves like that… get a grip! Kris clutched the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white, trying to let the anger and frustration of the last few days dissipate through a kind of physical barrier. What the hell was wrong with her? She needed to pull over and think, but she knew she couldn't. There was still a little matter of some bikers to deal with. She again checked her mirror, and found that - yes - there were now only three bikers gaining ground on her yet again. She guessed that one was Tina the redhead, the other was her dark haired friend… and … her heart sank at the prospect. Could the third biker be 'Jay man' ? Okay, deal with it. Kris drove on, paying little heed to the beautiful scenery that was opening up all around her. If she'd have been a tourist, she would have been marvelling at all the wonderful glory of nature in full spring, displaying such varied and vibrant shades of green, as well as a host of spectacular blossom showing off to the world, it's colour splashed splendour. She probably would have pulled over and taken a few viewpoint photographs of the beauty that awed her the most. However, today, she was not a tourist. More likely, she was a reckless driver, endangering peoples lives and bringing reproach upon herself. Kris felt even more ashamed, and her cheeks burned. But as she drove and gathered her thoughts, she realised just where she was. In fact, not very far from the turn off down the rutted road to the sanctuary. Finally. Now she didn't really care if the bikers caught up with her. She turned off down the little track and meandered her way to the big gates and pulled over, just as three bikes encircled her and cut off any escape.

Kris switched off her engine and took yet another deep breath. This was not going to be fun. She got out of the car and stood expectantly looking towards the redhead, whose long crimped hair was cascading out down her back, from under her helmet. She dismounted her bike, removed her helmet and placed it on her seat, before turning a face of thunder towards Kris. Kris had the decency to look cowed. She decided that honesty was the best policy now.

"Look, I…" Kris began.

"Shut your goddam mouth!" Tina seethed. The other two riders also dismounted and removed their helmets, to reveal the bikers whom she thought had been pursuing her. Kris suddenly felt a little nervous. They had cut off her run to the gates and the intercom. Three on one. Not that fair. She glanced towards the gates, wondering if she could make a good run for it. Then Tina's friend began to approach her, a look of pure disgust in her eyes.

"It's okay, Jackie, she aint going no where's this time!" Tina threatened. Kris waited for her to pull out the knife she had pulled on her before, but Tina, it seemed, had other ideas. Jay was hanging back, grinning, looking as though he was about to enjoy a ring side seat at his favourite entertainment venue. Kris shuddered again, only this time, it manifested itself as an outward show of fear. But Kris was not altogether fearful.

"Wait!" She said, trying to muster a note of authority in her voice. "Let me explain!"

Tina laughed without humour.

"Explain, sugar? Explain what, little girl?" Tina taunted derisively. She moved slowly towards Kris, her hands balling into fists.

"You wanna explain why you just nearly killed a whole bunch of us back there?" She flicked her head in the direction of the road.

"You wanna explain why you're a snobby little chickensh*t that thinks she's too good fer the likes of us?" Tina curled her lip at Kris, then spat on the ground in front of her, as she got near Kris.

"I'll tell you what you can explain, missie!" Tina hissed as she gave Kris a shove in the chest. "You can mighty explain to a doctor why you're in the hospital with a smashed up face, you little…" And not even bothering to finish her sentence, she launched herself at Kris, with her fists flying. But Kris was waiting for it, and side stepped Tina, who lost balance when she didn't connect, and landed in the dirt.

"Look, just wait a minute!" Kris held her hands up. "Please hear me out! I'm from a detective agency and I'm trying to track down a friend!" Tina was getting up and ready to make powder out of Kris.

"Get her Tina!" Her friend yelled from the other side of Kris. Kris ignored the shout and looked Tina straight in the eye.

"Will you just stop and listen to me for gods sake?" Kris almost yelled, even though she was desperately trying to keep a tight reign on her own emotions. Tina heard the note of desperation of something not right in Kris's voice, and, despite her overall desire to punch the stupid blonds face into the middle of next week, decided that maybe she had something worth listening to. Tina scowled inwardly. Sometimes she was just too soft.

She stood dead opposite Kris, a whole foot taller, looking down at Kris, yet seemed to calm herself.

"Alright sugar… this'd better be good…"

Kris got the threat and understood. She had one chance and one chance only to walk out of this intact.

"Thank you." Kris meant it.

"Hey Tina, what you doin'? Pop her, man! Take her out!" Her friend Jackie complained. "What ya waitin' fer?"

Tina glanced over her shoulder. "Shut it Jax! I gotta feelin' she knows something!" Tina said, folding her arms across her chest and looking back at Kris.

This remark wasn't lost on Kris. "You know something about this place?" Kris thumbed over her shoulder towards the gates.

Tina stared back. "Maybe. Start talkin' or I shut you up fer good." Again, Kris understood how much trouble she was in.

"Okay, I'm from a detective agency in L.A. and my associate and I are trying to track down another colleague who is missing. We think she's in there." Kris indicated with her thumb again. "I need to get inside, to help my friend…" Kris now looked very sheepish. "…I wanted to grab the owners attention - I needed some kind of …" Kris shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands around, trying to come up with the right words. "… dramatic entrance….to get me inside!" She finished, hoping she sounded convincing. Kris looked up at Tina and, to her surprise, Tina began to chuckle.

"Oh really? Dramatic entrance?" Tina unfolded her arms and Kris took an involuntary step back. Tina began to laugh a little.

"Well, hell! Why didn't you just say so?" Kris looked confused, then smiled a little, unsure of the way the ground was moving. Tina then yelled back to her friends.

"Hey, we got ourselves a little school of the performing arts going on right here!" Tina laughed some more and her two friends joined in the laughter. Just then, Kris suddenly realised how ridiculous her story sounded. Her smile froze on her lips. So did Tina's. She took a step towards Kris, who flinched a little. She could see Jackie cracking her knuckles, next to her bike. This was not going to go down well. She shifted herself around so that she was somewhat closer to the gates. The manoeuvre wasn't lost on Tina. She smiled at Kris with an indifferent smile that said…"you're mine".

Kris gave it one more try.

"Hey, you said you thought I knew something about this place? Well I do! I know a lot about the man that runs this place…and if you've got anyone inside there you want out… I can help you!" Kris let the words tumble out, hoping that the note of urgency in her voice was enough to make Tina think twice.

Tina stopped advancing on Kris and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you know?"

"I can't say right now."

"Tell me or I break your pretty neck."

"You break my neck, I can't help." Kris eyed Tina shrewdly. "You got a friend…maybe family…mixed up in there?" She asked cautiously.

Tina shrugged. "Maybe. Can you really help?" Tina sounded hopeful of something and Kris wasn't about to let that go.

"If you can get me inside, then there's more than a good chance." Kris told her truthfully. Tina again folded her arms and seemed to consider this. Kris cast a quick look in Jackie's direction and realised that Jackie was now taking a lot of interest in the conversation…as was Jay. She hoped that this little spark of… something… was going to turn out to be a good thing.

Tina then spoke again. "Okay. I got a little sister in there - I want her out. You get her out, you keep your legs."

Kris nodded at this deal solemnly.

"What's her name?"

"Molly. Molly Jason."

"Okay."

"Just one more thing, sweetie…." Tina said as she approached Kris, her arms hanging loosely, not looking for a fight. But Kris should have been expecting one, because Tina cracked Kris right across the jaw and sent her sprawling. Kris was too shocked to respond, and Tina was on her in a flash, grabbing Kris's collar and hauling her up. As Kris felt her feet making scant contact with the ground, Tina sent a crunching blow to Kris's abdomen, causing Kris to yell in pain and keel over once more, fighting for breath. But even before Kris had time to draw breath, Tina again lifted Kris off the ground with one fist clenched around Kris's neck, and as Kris struggled to get any air in her lungs, she felt a flash of white hot pain to her nose, then another immediate cracking blow to her cheekbone. Then Tina let Kris drop to the ground.

"That's for messing with me, sweetie!" Tina told her flatly. Kris couldn't even respond. Tina looked upon Kris, beaten in the dirt, in disgust.

"If you get my sis out, I'll eat hogwash!" She told Kris, the disdain evident in her voice. She then walked to her bike and motioned her friends to follow her.

Kris was dimly aware of the bikes taking off. She needed medical help, she was hurting badly. She knew her nose was broken. Now all she needed to do was to crawl to the gates and activate the intercom. Somehow, to Kris, it suddenly seemed like an almighty mountain to climb. She winced in pain and tried to move, and pulled herself a few excruciating meters towards the sanctuary. Just six or seven more meters… she lifted her head and almost laughed with the irony… she was suddenly even more desperate to get inside! Her thoughts swirled in a fog as she pulled herself closer to the wrought iron gates, her every move causing incredible bolts of pain to sear down her body, her swollen nose leaking blood onto the dry dirt beneath her. Once more she pulled herself forward…then the pain was too much. Kris blacked out, two yards from the gate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings all! And also SW! When are you gonna reveal your true id? **

**Sorry this is a short chapter - i just needed to write and update. Thanks so much for all your kind (or otherwise) reviews! Every little helps! :-) (not that i work for Tesco's, you understand!)**

* * *

It was a warm day, Kelly could tell, even though it was still spring. The very few windows to the outdoors that she had passed by, were illuminated by blue sky and sunshine. And how she longed to be outside and feel that warming glow from the sun seep into her pores and restore some balance! She felt sorry for all the many inhabitants of the earth who had to live in cold and darker climates and counted herself very lucky to live well and work in such almost all-year-round sunny climes as California.

After morning chores, she had teamed up with Colleen to attend mid-morning lessons and prayers. Kelly found the whole routine so excruciatingly dull and boring, and wondered if Colleen really got any spiritual satisfaction out of this whole place at all. In fact, she wondered if anyone did. The 'brothers' - when Brother Marcus himself was not in attendance - seemed only capable of delivering readings from the Gospels. All this was nothing new to Kelly. She had learned the Gospels pretty much off by heart in her formative years. She smiled inwardly. Formative? She could think of better adjectives.

As herself and Colleen made their way from the main hall, with the rest of the sisters, Kelly tapped Colleens arm.

"So, what did you get out of that lesson today, Colleen? I sometimes think that the apostle Luke could be a bit… too objective…" Kelly let her sentence hang, trying to hook something small but fruitful within Colleens tightly guarded Irish 'inner sanctum'.

Colleen looked back at Kelly with a question emanating from her solemn green eyes.

"Oh Kelly, it's the Lords work to be sure…." she looked quizzically at her companion. "Will you be doubting the word of our true Christian Fathers and Holy Saints then?" She challenged Kelly, with more than a hint of concern. Kelly gracefully backed down.

"Oh no, Colleen, of course not!" She flashed her friend a smile of re-assurance. "I just wanted to discuss some of the context of the verses we heard this morning… what do you think?"

Colleen cast Kelly a sidelong glance. "If yer ask me, Kelly Garrett, I think you think too much, that's what I think!"

And with that, Colleen strode ahead of Kelly, but called back over her shoulder. "You'd best get used to the life round here Kelly Garrett, or I think you'll be misinterpreting far too much!"

Kelly winced. She thought perhaps she'd found an ally in Colleen. Suddenly, Colleen seemed to have changed. Kelly felt troubled over this. Was Colleen allowing herself to be brainwashed by these people? Kelly didn't like the thought at all. Even though Colleen was obviously entrenched in everything Catholic, just as she had so obviously been raised. Kelly let the girl go on ahead. She wasn't here on spiritual business after all. There was a case to solve… and Kelly wasn't about to waste too much time on a disjointed young Catholic girl or shatter all her religious illusions… but then if these two situations became mutually inclusive…Kelly took a deep breath and let Colleen head out to her own destination, then discreetly turned off in the direction of somewhere a little more quiet, to gather her thoughts. The infirmary was usually the quietest place to find a bit of solitude. There weren't many medical emergencies going on around this neck of the woods, Kelly smirked to herself. She walked on, towards the main Infirmary, heeding the light chatter coming from beyond the double doors. She stopped outside, suddenly aware of something important happening within. There was a lot of activity. A certain amount of tension in the voices that carried to her ears from beyond the two doors. What had happened? Kelly put her face to the doors to see through, wondering if she could be of any assistance.

"Sister Garrett!" A sharp male voice cut through Kelly's thoughts and startled her, making her involuntarily swing around, to face her threat. She couldn't be sure, but the brother who had just walked up on her looked very much like the one who had rescued her from the cellar. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, er, brother! I was just making my way here to help out…" Kelly began, unsure really of how to explain why she was there.

"Sister Garrett!" The brother fixed her with a needlepoint stare, his cold blue eyes giving nothing away. "This area is off limits to new sisters!"

Kelly stepped back and held her palms out in a placating gesture.

"I am sorry brother… I was meditating as I walked, and just subconsciously found myself here!" Kelly then shot a meaningful look to the doors. "I'm trained in first aid - is there anything I can help with, here, brother?" It wasn't a complete lie. Kelly bowed her head in submission then, and waited for whatever came next. The brother seemed to weigh up Kelly's admission, then appeared to relax.

"You may enter the Infirmary - if you can help…" The brother said, bowed his head, turned and walked away. Kelly took this as a green light and walked through the double doors, wondering if she was right about the brother and, also what everyone seemed to be fussing over. As she entered, sister Clayton looked up from a small huddle of people around one of the beds.

"Sister Garrett, what are you doing in here?" She asked Kelly, almost scolding her, Kelly felt. But she continued walking over to sister Clayton, letting her see that she wasn't cowed in any way.

"I'm sorry, sister Clayton, I realise there is a medical situation going on here…" Kelly indicated the huddle by the bed. "I would just like to offer some help, If I can?"

Sister Clayton then herself motioned towards the bed.

"It's alright, sister, we have everything in hand here. A young woman has been found beaten outside the gates, but these sisters are quite capable of seeing to the young lady." Sister Claytons voice had softened. It was apparent to Kelly that the situation had disturbed the usually stone-faced sister.

"oh, okay, well I just…"

At that moment, one of the sisters broke away from the group of three others and hurried to the end of the room with some bloodied and dirty bandaging. Kelly caught a glimpse of the girls bare tanned legs and feet. And became alarmed. Somehow, somewhere, some kind of recognition was flitting its way across her subconscious. She stammered with the rest of her sentence and took a couple of steps towards the bed.

"Sister Garrett…!" Sister Clayton warned. "There is really no need for you to be…"

Kelly paid no attention to the rest of the sisters words, as she took one more step up to the bed, and next to two other sisters, one of whom was applying a cold compress to the nose of the girl that Kelly recognised with shock. With great restraint and presence of mind, she stopped herself from blurting out Kris's name, as she looked upon the unconscious form of her friend.

What the hell…? Kelly cursed inwardly and felt her heart pound. Then sister Clayton took Kelly firmly by the arm and led a reluctant Kelly away from the bed.

"Yes, it is shocking to see a young lady in such a state, sister. But rest assured, sisters Claremont and Young are ex-nurses and are more than capable of helping this unfortunate girl." Sister Clayton seemed to be making a genuine effort to allay Kelly's fears, so she looked at her with gratitude.

"Oh I'm so relieved!" Kelly said truthfully. "Do you think she'll be okay? What are her injuries, do you know? And where was she found?" Kelly checked herself mentally. Too many questions Kelly. Hold up.

But sister Clayton appeared not to be suspicious, but somewhat considerate over Kelly's questions, as she gave Kelly a kindly look.

"I'll tell you what, sister Garrett - as soon as the girl is awake, I'll let you visit her. Perhaps you would like to offer her some Christian comfort and support, hmm?"

Kelly smiled her thanks. "Oh that would be nice, sister, I'd love to help in any way I can."

"Okay then, I'll come and find you later on - but for now, I must please ask you to let the sisters do their jobs…"

"Of course, thank you sister." Kelly nodded, then turned and left the Infirmary, shocked by this turn of events and desperately worried for Kris.

How on earth had Kris tracked her down? Why had she gotten herself into so much trouble to get in here? So what was Sabrina and Bosley doing meanwhile? Kelly didn't have any answers to those questions right now, but knew that Kris would fill her in when she came round. Oh Kris, what have you done? Kelly made her way back to her room, wanting to be right by Kris's side, but knowing that creating too much attention could give something away. When she got to her room, she walked up to the small cabinet beside her bed and picked up the Bible that she had hardly touched since she came here. It wasn't the complete Bible, she realised. It began with Matthews Gospel and finished at Revelation. Just like the Gideon Bible. Not very useful for backtracking references. But then this had no references in either. Not very useful at all. Kelly sighed, then looked up one of her favourite scriptures from the letters of the Apostle Paul. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

What was it now, she pondered, flicking through the tissue-thin pages. Ah, the letter to the Philippians, she remembered. Chapter four, verses six and seven. She read them through, and then re-read them. Then she put the book down and sighed. It was no good she realised, having a fondness for scripture, if you didn't do much about what you knew. But that was another problem for another day, she mentally shrugged. Don't get bogged down. She stood up. She needed to gather more information about this place. Brother Marcus obviously had influence over his 'sisters' judging by the way sister Clayton generally acted, and how Colleen was now beginning to react. But from what she'd experienced so far, it was all pretty tame stuff. Nothing to get too zealous over. Was she the only person in this entire building that found all this so dull? Kelly shook her head. She just didn't get it. There must be something else going on here. "Mental powers…" the scripture she had read rang in her head. Something else. Kelly pondered over this then sighed and sat back down on the bed. What about the drugs in the cellars? Did they play a part in any of this? Kelly suddenly felt cold. Of course! What if brother Marcus was feeding everyone with some kind of concoction? Damn it! She rebuked herself. Why had she not thought of this before? That could be it! But just before she got carried away with the idea, she realised one thing. She herself didn't appear to be affected by any of it. Not yet…. What if it took time to get into the system? A little bit at a time and going unnoticed? Kelly suddenly felt anxious. She didn't like where her thoughts were taking her. Alda Limardo had been found pumped full of amphetamines.

Kelly's stomach flipped as her anxieties solidified into a single thought. Okay, Houston, we have a problem.

The stifling warmth in hospitals always got to Bosley, making him twist his tie loose and undo his collar for a few minutes, as he made his way up in the elevator towards the floor that Sabrina was on. He glanced around a little, acknowledging the other folk travelling with him, realising that they were most likely on a similar mission of care towards their own family or friends. Hospitals were where people went to get better, Bosley reminded himself. Not just where people ended up dying. He just felt particularly gloomy today, knowing that all of the angels were in dangerous situations right now. And there didn't appear to be much he could do to help.

Well John, he chided himself. You can wipe that big old frown off your face for one thing, and go give Sabrina the support she needs. The elevator was almost at floor eleven, where he wanted to be. The car slid smoothly to a halt and as the doors began to open, people were already pushing from the back of the car and he allowed himself to be carried along with the throng, out into the corridor. Then he turned towards Sabrina's room, buttoning his collar and straightening his tie as he went. He got to her door and very gently knocked, before lightening his countenance, opening the door and walking in. He wondered briefly, as he approached Sabrina's bed, if Charlie had been by at all…


	12. Chapter 12

**Many many apologies for this so so late update! I kind of lost my way a little with this, but have picked it up again...now i'm ready to get updating frequently again! Sorry for being so bad! Hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

What was that smell? Conscious thoughts slowly seeped their way back into Kris's awareness along with a strong smell of disinfectant, as she lay on her back on a bed. Kris wrinkled her nose at the invasive sour odour. She opened her eyes a little, not liking the bright light in the room. Her head and her nose hurt like hell, but at that precise moment, she didn't know why. She allowed her eyes to adjust, and travel a little over her new surroundings. Then a calming familiar voice said her name, somewhere to the right of her. She turned her head, wincing as the pain increased by about twenty percent with the movement.

"It's alright Kris, I'm here. You're okay." Kelly said softly, and increased the pressure a little as she sat by her colleague and held her arm. Kris wasn't even aware of the pressure. She cleared her throat to speak. But Kelly beat her to it.

"What are you doing here, Kris?" Kelly enquired gently. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kelly's tone was not accusatory or judgemental, but Kris still felt surprised at the question, even as she was gathering her thoughts and memories, and trying to piece together the last few hours.

"I - I…" Kris began.

"I'm sorry!" Kelly interrupted again. "I've just been so worried seeing you in here like this. You were found outside the gates, beaten… oh Kris look at you…" Kelly looked at Kris's nose covered in a compress, saw the dark hue of bruising forming and spreading under Kris's eyes and winced inside at the thought of the blows Kris must have taken.

"Who did this? What happened, can you remember?" She rubbed Kris's arm kindly, so relieved that Kris was awake. Kris looked at Kelly, her blue eyes giving away the confusion behind them.

"Not much right now…" Kris managed to say. She kept her eyes on Kelly, not wanting to lose sight of her friend for a moment.

Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry Kris - it's okay. Don't worry." She smiled at her friend and smoothed away Kris's blond hair from her eyes. "You just rest, okay?" Kelly removed her light supportive grip on Kris's arm and looked back over her shoulder at the infirmary doors, expecting their reunion to be interrupted by someone. Kris reached out to Kelly with her own hand and clutched hold of Kelly's arm.

"Don't go…just yet, huh?" Kris muttered, trying to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids suddenly felt like they had taken on a mind of their own and were determined to close and shut off her best means of knowing that Kelly was indeed right beside her. Seeing is believing, right? She reasoned. Now that she had found Kelly, she wasn't about to let her go again.

Kelly looked back to Kris and grimaced at the state she was in. A broken nose, bruised ribs, concussion. It could have been worse, she supposed, but Kelly just hated to see Kris hurt. She felt so protective of her. Jill trusted Kelly and Sabrina to keep an eye on their youngest angel. Kelly felt a pang of guilt. Had she done the wrong thing in trying to go this alone? She thought back to Bosley's visit. Should she have left then? Kris certainly wouldn't have ended up in this state if she had. Kelly shook her head. No use. Done now. Move on. Kris made a pained sound as she shifted position. She was obviously making a huge effort to stay awake, she realised. Kris was breathing hard and clutching at the cover on her cot.

"Hey, hey Kris, shh, it's okay honey, I'm here!" Kelly soothed. "I'm not going anywhere, I've been given permission to stay with you." Kelly smiled and brushed again at Kris's hair, trying to calm her agitated friend.

"Go back to sleep now alright? I'll be here when you wake up." Kelly tried to re-assure Kris. But Kris was not re-assured. She looked Kelly in the eye, as much as she could.

"Kelly, I thought… we'd lost you…" She whispered. Her head and nose hurt so much, but she needed Kelly to know how much she'd been missed. Kris's scrutinising gaze told Kelly all she needed to know. Kelly's single-mindedness had caused her friends unnecessary anguish, and that wasn't acceptable. Kelly lowered her own gaze back to Kris's arm and took in the bruises and scrapes…evidence of the struggle she'd put up.

"Kris I am sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I was trying to keep you all from danger."

The thought that Sabrina had also been a target of violence left Kelly cold. She saw Kris manage a feeble smile and felt admiration for Jill's' plucky younger sibling. Then the smile vanished and a dark shadow seemed to pass over Kris's features - as if she'd just remembered something that she wished she hadn't.

"Kris, what is it? Bosley told me about Sabrina - is she…okay?"

Kelly was not naïve, she'd seen this look on Kris's face a few times now. She knew it meant trouble. Kris turned her head back to centre, and stared up at the cracked and badly maintained ceiling, not knowing how to tell Kelly the details about Sabrina. It was Kris's turn to sigh.

"Kris?" Kelly prodded, knowing that Kris had something to say.

Silence.

Kelly frowned. "Kris, c'mon - how bad is Bri?" She felt more and more anxious as she stared at Kris, waiting for her to open up. Kris turned her head to face Kelly again, and saw Kris's face etched with her own anxiety.

"Oh Kelly, Bri's pretty bad…" Kris managed to say through a tight throat.

Kelly's eyes widened.

Kelly's mind suddenly raced with all kinds of possibilities as to how Bri could've gotten into this particular trouble anyway. She looked at Kris's broken nose and suddenly thought back to her unexpected visit to Alexandra Limardo. Her icy request echoed in Kelly's mind : "I do not wish for your pity, Miss Garrett - I wish for my daughters killer to be brought to me!"

Her heart skipped a beat. Mrs Limardo was now even more ruthless even as she currently struggled in her grief. Had she underestimated that ruthlessness? And what else had she underestimated?

"Okay Kris, " Kelly began softly. She badly wanted to know about Sabrina, but saw how much Kris was struggling to keep awake. "Just take it easy. Look, why don't you get some rest and tell me…"

Kris's grip tightened a little on Kelly's arm.

"No, you need to know…"

Kelly cursed inwardly, fearful for Bri. "Okay, just take a deep breath… and tell me what you can."

Brother Marcus was back in his office, flipping a pen around his fingers. He had faced his chair away from the door and towards a small window in the opposite wall. As he sat and looked through this window, at the trees and sky and the flurrying of birds on branches, he wondered again what it was he had tried to accomplish here. He thought back to his initial plans twelve years ago to open this sanctuary - his sanctuary. Back then, all he actually wanted to do was help lost sheep to find the lord and give them shelter. Girls in particular. Women are always soft targets for sinful mankind. Markow smirked at his own gravitated piety back at that time. How ridiculous he had been to think that anyone would be even grateful - most girls just up and left soon enough and had drifted back to their old ways. A few stayed longer but eventually grew tired of all the chores and spent a lot of time complaining at him, when all he was trying to do was help. He had become bitter at their disloyalty. Markow grimaced. Disloyal. Just like his wife. Who took his beautiful daughter away from him after he refused to fight in World War Two. He had never seen them again. He stopped twisting the pen in his grip and closed his fist around it, old feelings of hurt, betrayal and hatred resurfacing and consuming all reason once more. Memories of his forced labour and the help he gave to the mentally ill during the war also surfaced. He wondered for the thousandth time if any of those patients had ever been grateful to him. Some had been generally docile and too drugged up to give him much notice or bother, but a few had been spiteful and violent, despite their medication. It had been hard, lonely, sometimes fearful and mostly unrewarding work and all he had ever thought about - all he ever needed was to get back to his wife and daughter. That was what kept him going from day to day. And the letters that came from his wife. But even they became less and less frequent over the years. Then they stopped. And Markow had felt utterly abandoned.

Finally, quite a while after the war, he was released from his labour and he made his way back home with some trepidation, yet also having no doubt at all that his family would at home, waiting for his long, long overdue arrival.

His head shaking at the ever crushingly painful memories, Markow now was lost in the avalanche. The empty house. The empty wardrobes. The empty cupboards. Missing furniture and personal items. A neighbour from down the street laughing derisively at him, goading him with gut-punching remarks about how his wife had left him and how it was all his fault - he had got what he deserved. After all, America had taken him in and that was how he repaid his new country…by refusing to fight for his adopted country? He remembered the exact word that man had used to describe 'his kind'…despicable.

The pen in Markow's grasp snapped in two, part of it falling onto the floor. How he had then suddenly wanted to grab that man and snap him in two. This man, with his nice family, his nice house, a decent job…even a car… had the audacity to judge someone from a country where utter inconceivable evil had ruled. Where nothing was ever likely to be normal again…quite possibly ever.

Markow had lost no time in going to San Francisco, to his wife's parents place, to try to reconcile them all. But they had shut the door in his face and told them that she and his child had moved on and he would never find them. Again, agonising remarks had been fired at him over his total lack of responsibility towards their daughter and child, how he had let them down so harshly, how they wished she had never set eyes on him.

Markow stood abruptly, his rage at boiling point. He was breathing hard and taking in big gulps of air. His logic told him to calm down - it was all in the past. But his emotions were now running riot. A small snarl escaped his lips and he lurched towards the window and slammed both fists sideways into the glass with such force, that it shattered. He grunted, and stepped back, all fight quickly dissipating as he saw the damage he had done both to the glass, and his hands. He stood for a minute, examining with some little interest, the deep gashes to the sides of his hands. Then he let them drop bleeding to his sides, overwhelmed by feelings of shame, as he felt the afternoon breeze on his face and heard the birds he had sub-consciously been staring at some moments before, twitter their alarm as they abandoned their perches in fright.

The infirmary was silent once more as Kris had drifted quickly off to sleep after updating Kelly on Sabrina's condition. Kelly continued to feel cold inside, as these details sunk in. She looked at Kris, thankful she was out of it for a while. She needed rest. Kelly bowed her head over her arms, then looked around as the infirmary door opened. She was very surprised to see Brother Marcus's right hand man, hooded, standing just inside the room, as the door swung back and clunked quietly shut. Kelly stood up and faced him across the room.

"Oh hello there, brother…" Kelly couldn't remember his name - or even if he'd told her his name. She spread a palm towards him.

"Uh, can I help you, brother?"

The brother looked across at her with an unflinching gaze, then came toward Kelly. She felt uneasy, and prepared herself discreetly for any kind of assault. When he drew close, she spoke up again.

"Is there anything wrong? You know I don't think I've ruffled any more feathers since you pulled me out of the basement… and thank you for that, by the way!"

She smiled, and waited.

The brother looked over at Kris then pulled his hood down to reveal a closely shaven head of ginger hair. Kelly looked at him closely. Were the brothers required to cut their hair that short or was it personal choice? It seemed to suit him anyway - he had an open, honest face and he was fairly good looking. Maybe in his early thirties.

"I don't think the appearance of this young lady here, is any kind of coincidence… or accident." He said, gesturing towards Kris and snapping Kelly out of her inquisitive thinking.

Kelly was taken aback. "Uh, oh! Why do you say that?"

"Because you two know each other." He answered, gazing directly into Kelly's eyes, as if searching for answers, Kelly realised. She held his gaze. She read his body language and decided he wasn't here for violence. He had released her from the cellar after all. He must have had a reason. Was he here to help again? Could she trust him? She decided to see what he knew.

"And if I do know her - what of it? We're not doing anything wrong by being here. This is a sanctuary, remember?"

The man smiled then, at Kelly's wily comment.

"Look, sister Garrett - Kelly," He emphasized her forename. "Like I say, I really don't think your presences here are any accident. I've come to warn you to back off. Stay out of business that doesn't concern you, and you won't get hurt."

Kelly smiled politely. "Well that sounds more like a threat, to me, than a warning… are you a threat, brother….?" She let the name tag query hang.

The man studied Kelly for a moment, seeming to make a decision. He then sighed, looked over his shoulder at the doors then turned back to Kelly. He leaned closer and spoke in a low tone.

"I'm a Federal Agent. Agent Reardon, and I've been working here undercover for two years. I know you are small time investigators and you both are messing up my investigation here, and I am telling you, Miss Garrett, and your friend… to back off."

Kelly heard the authority in the agents voice and yet realised she couldn't immediately obey that authority.

Kelly sighed herself, then and decided it was in both their best interests to be honest with him. "Hey agent Reardon, I didn't come here willingly you know!" She whispered back. She then explained further.

"I was kidnapped by Alexandra Limardo and brought here to investigate matters surrounding her daughters death. I don't know exactly what's going on here…yet… but if I don't come out of here with some kind of result for Mrs Limardo, she is not going to be very happy … with any of us. Do you catch my drift, agent?"

Agent Reardon frowned. He knew the Limardo connection but hadn't bargained on this turn in events.

" I see." He looked Kelly over.

"Aren't you kinda young to be in this game?" He said, taking Kelly by surprise again.

"Aren't you kinda young yourself?" Kelly countered, unabashed.

Reardon smiled wider. "Okay. Point taken." He then grew serious again.

"Okay Miss Garrett, I can get you both out of here and arrange protection for you…"

Kelly stopped him dead.

"No way." She folded her arms to emphasize her response.

"You what?" Reardon looked a little surprised himself. People on the law's side didn't usually refuse to co-operate with the FBI.

"We are not about to start going into hiding from the mafia. We got involved in this indirectly, okay - but involved we are." Kelly levelled Reardon with her most wilful gaze. "And involved we are staying. I also have personal reasons for this."

Reardon began to protest but Kelly cut him off again.

"Look, why don't we just work together? We can share a lot of information - you can get what you want and so can we. Brother Marcus - Markow Petrescow is a very dangerous man. We can help you with him."

Reardon blinked, surprised again by this young investigator in front of him. She was obviously very serious about her job and had also been doing her homework. He didn't really need their help but guessed it wouldn't hurt to have extra eyes and ears. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Okay, but you will listen and do exactly what I say. Or you're both out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear readers,**

**firstly I'd like to welcome new readers to this section, namely, George & Co... very fine to have you join us and have your input...and if you're not part of George's community but are newly acquainted - welcome and thanks for reviewing all the same - it means a great deal to us all here! Please stay with us because we love all your reviews and it helps us immensely! (especially me coz i'm still a relative newby!) So thank you EVERYONE who have given a very positive review!**

**For my part, I really enjoy writing. Yet I know my updates are far and few between - this is coz I am also currently writing other stuff, looking for work, working hard, doing loads of other stuff at the same time! But please don't lose heart - I am never far away - I love CAfic and I love this forum and I love all you guys for reviewing and in some cases, doing your own stuff!**

**So please stay here and check us out - I will always be here updating - I hope you'll always pop by and read and review! **

**Just one word to the wise...DFTT[##]**

**But thank you everyone for your very encouraging reviews! Love yaz!**

**LAEyeball**

* * *

Sometimes, words were just not necessary. Superfluous. He understood Sabrina Duncan a great deal, and knew that there really wasn't much point in asking how she felt. She wouldn't tell him much and he was in no doubt as to how much effort a response would take. Bosley looked down at Sabrina from his chair by the bed as she allowed her eyes to open a little. He let her gradually become aware, before smiling warmly. Sabrina then moved her head slightly in Bosley's direction, so that she didn't have to look sideways. Which hurt to do so. Pain then also shot down her neck, but it was bearable. She tried a small smile, but that was unbearable. Bosley put his hand on her arm, sensing how much pain Sabrina was in just by trying to focus her attention on him. His warm brown eyes and comforting gesture told Sabrina that Bosley was there for her - always there for them all. Rock solid, dependable John Bosley. She really wanted to give a smile of appreciation, but managed an almost imperceptible nod of her head instead. Bosley gently patted her arm and smiled with such concern in his eyes, Sabrina almost had to look away. She hated being a victim. She hated someone having to worry over her. Her mind had cleared somewhat, and her doctor had filled her in on her medical situation, but she wanted to ask Bosley so much. Wanted to ask about Kelly, about Kris, about what the hell was going on? Her raised eyebrows must have given the game away, or Bosley had read her mind, because he leaned closer to speak. She was comfortable with either reason.

"We found Kelly." Bosley said quietly. Sabrina closed her eyes in relief for a moment, then forced them open again. She saw only a small smile from Bosley, which meant that Kelly's reappearance wasn't the end of the matter.

"I don't want to weigh you down with a lot of detail, but basically, Kelly was kidnapped by a mobsters wife to track her daughters killer." Bosley informed Sabrina. "Charlie and Kris have uncovered a lot of information and Kris is now in the same place as Kelly so they can both work together to sort this mess out." He saw Sabrina's immediate frown and continued.

"Sabrina, there's no need for you to worry at all, because Kelly and Kris know what they are doing and Charlie has the utmost confidence in them." This time he smiled more brightly. "They send all their love and can't wait to be here with you. Kris has been by your bedside, Bri. She's been right here for you."

Sabrina nodded again then closed her eyes. Bosley waited a few moments, wondering if she was drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks, Bosley." Sabrina managed to slur, painfully muffled, past her swollen lips. Her eyes remained closed however, so Bosley took this as a sign to retire for a little while. He squeezed her arm very gently then stood up.

"I'm going to grab a sandwich and call Charlie, then I'll be back." He knew Sabrina was already asleep, but felt the need to say this much anyway. He took in Sabrina's battered fragile form for a moment then headed towards the door, feeling a small sense of relief that Sabrina was at last, starting to come around.

Agent Reardon walked quietly back to Marcus's office, wondering if he'd made the correct decision in allowing two female investigators to remain involved in his case. He was so very close to having all the evidence he needed to put, not just Marcus away, but a whole string of connections reaching from Mexico right back to L.A. Possibly even New York, if he was that good. So this development was not something he could have planned for. But inside here, there wasn't anything much he could do right now anyway. If Garrett and her girlfriend suddenly flew off, Marcus might get suspicious. He already had Garrett marked for special attention. Damn. Lady P. I. 's! What the hell got them involved in this anyway? He needed to talk more with Kelly Garrett, but right now he also needed to keep an eye on Marcus. He reached his office and knocked then announced himself.

He heard the affirmative response from Marcus and walked in, immediately alerted to the cold draught in the room and the broken window. He looked at Marcus, who was watching him.

"Brother Marcus, what happened, are you alright?" Reardon feigned concern.

Marcus had seen to his injuries but had needed to return to his office for some items to take back to a less draughty office, until the window was boarded up and sealed for repair.

Marcus looked up, as he closed the drawer he was in, then locked it.

"I am fine. No need for any concern. Come, Brother James, we have some things to attend to." Marcus stepped from around his desk and eyed his right hand man shrewdly. James had been a very reliable and discreet "soldier in the Lord" for a few years. But Marcus did wonder if James, like everyone else in the world, it seemed, had an ulterior motive for sticking with his boss for so long. James smiled and then opened the door for Marcus.

"What would you like me to attend to, Lord?"

Marcus walked through into the corridor, closely followed by James. Marcus continued to walk.

"I am very concerned that Mr Vincent is about to grace us with his odious little presence. I need a delay tactic. I need Vincent scared off." Marcus walked on, now thinking to himself, and James followed along in silence. They reached a door which opened into another office, and Marcus ushered James in, then shut the door.

"Perhaps, Brother, it's time we allowed some small public interest be made into our little sanctuary here." Marcus them let out a small 'hmm' and walked up to the window on the side wall. He felt the cuts on his hands smarting from their earlier encounter with glass, and clasped his hands together while he thought.

"Yes." he said at some length and turned back to James, who stood patiently watching Marcus. "Yes, I know Vincent has left a few inquisitive eyes guarding our little home, so why don't we invite some guests for tea?"

"Lord?" James queried, using again, his formal title for his boss, now to express his concern.

"Let's show the locals how hospitable we really can be!" Marcus smiled. "If you would be so good as to call our dear Sheriff and inform him that I am extremely concerned for our safety up here, as there have been a number of break-ins."

"Oh, yes, of course." James nodded and smiled. Suddenly, he saw a way of getting those two broads out of his hair.

"Perhaps he can send someone to inspect our premises?" Again, James nodded and then made for the door.

"Oh and Brother…?" Marcus called as James went out. "Don't forget to mind the cookie jar."

Marcus smiled to himself, rather pleased with his ploy. It would scare Vincents' inept bozos off, and hopefully make Vincent think twice about paying a visit just now. He had stepped up his operation since Vincents' men had come calling, and now he had things in place to be out of here in a week. If the police presence could buy him that much time, he would be happy. Just as long as things didn't tip in their favour. Let them sniff a little, but he wasn't about to throw them any bones. He knew it was a dangerous chance to take, but … what was that old adage? The Lord helps those who help themselves? He chuckled a little at his own childish humour. It felt good to laugh. He wished suddenly, in his whole life, he had been able to laugh more often. So much more.

Watching Kris wake up, Kelly smiled as she clasped a small cup of coffee she had just made for herself.

"Hi there! Feeling any better?" Kelly asked, as Kris pushed herself up on her pillow.

"Uh, Hi! Yeah, a little." Kris mumbled, trying to clear her head but wincing as she felt her cracked rib pull.

"Here, would you like a drink?" Kelly asked, offering her the cup. Kris nodded and took a few sips, then handed the cup back.

"Thanks!" She looked at Kelly, so glad she was here with her, but not so happy about the way she got in.

"How long have I been out of it?" Kris asked, needing to be up to speed with everything.

"Oh, about two and a half hours." Kelly replied. "You hungry?"

"Uh, no - not right now. So what's going on, Kel?" Kris shook her head a little to try and clear the fuzziness but instantly regretted it. The dull throb in her nose notched up to screaming pitch and she gently lowered her head back to the pillow and put her hand to her nose. It had begun to bleed a little with the action.

"Ow…"

"Ooh Kris - here," Kelly mopped at her friends delicate nose with a piece of wadding off the medical unit next to where she sat.

"Ow!" Kris repeated, this time at Kelly's diligent dabbing.

"Sure, anytime!" Kelly smiled a little and withdrew the swab.

"There…better!" Kelly grinned at Kris. "Next time, leave your brains up there!"

"Ha ha, funny!" Kris frowned. "Look Kel, what the hell is going on in here?"

Kelly immediately saw a look of hurt haunt Kris's eyes, that Kris herself was unable to hide. It sent a wave of regret through her that she wasn't even responsible for having created in the first place.

"Kris, wait, let me…"

But Kris cut her off. Maybe it was the relief of being reunited with Kelly, that she felt able to speak freely - maybe it was the fact that she knew she had been damned scared over Kelly's disappearance. Maybe both.

"Kelly - you walked out on us!" Kris looked Kelly straight in the eye, her set expression demanding an explanation. She knew as soon as said it, that this was going far too deep, but she couldn't help it. She had felt as though Kelly, caught up in her own feelings of self reliance, had indeed, left the rest of the agency scrabbling around in the dirt like a roost of lost hens.

Kelly blinked and looked away, knowing and understanding how her actions must have affected the team. But this wasn't fair - it was never her fault.

"Kris, please believe me - that was never my intention!" Her own raw emotions briefly flickered across her face before she gained composure, but Kris, who had never taken her eyes off Kelly, saw it. And instantly regretted her outburst. Her hard set features softened and she sighed. This wasn't going at all well. She was not supposed to be driving Kelly further away.

"Kelly, I know you were taken by Alexandra Limardo, and put here to do her bidding…" She said, more reasonably. "But Kelly…were you going to just go this alone?" Kris's tone grew anxious once more. "Even when Bosley contacted you - why wouldn't you let Bri - and me - in?" The hurt was back in Kris's eyes and Kelly was forced to look away again, feeling somehow ashamed. But her own logic had demanded that things had to be played out the way they were. There wasn't any room for optional extras. Suddenly shocked with her own thoughts, she stood up to leave.

"Sorry Kris…maybe I ought to let you have some rest…" Kelly was about to turn away when Kris deftly caught her arm and tugged on it.

"No Kelly! I want to know why - why you felt you didn't need us!" Kris's insistent tone tugged overwhelmingly at her heart. Kelly looked around the quiet infirmary and towards the exit doors, but there was no reasonable explanation presenting itself, as to why she had to suddenly leave her friend alone in here. She sat down again and looked at Kris. Nothing. Nothing came to mind. Kris's expression of anticipation did little to kick-start any offers of explanations buried deep in Kelly's psyche, and Kelly reached over and took Kris's hand instead.

"Kris - just listen to me okay?" Kris saw a deeply solemn look from Kelly that she rarely saw. She decided to listen and not talk.

Kelly sighed before continuing, still holding vital physical contact with one of her dearest friends.

"Okay." Kelly began. "Firstly - I would _never _walk away from you - or Sabrina - voluntarily. Secondly, you, Bri and Jill…and Bosley…yes, and Charlie…mean more to me than you could _ever_ imagine." Crap. Kelly's memory served her exceptionally. Optional extras. Who the hell did she think she was? Wonder Woman?

Kris saw Kelly pause in her troubled thoughts and decided it was enough.

"Okay Kelly. Stop." Kris breathed in and let out a big sigh. "I know all this, okay?" She realised that Kelly was fighting herself into a corner and that was the last thing she wanted to do to her best friend. Corner her. You didn't do that to your best friend.

"I'm sorry. Let's call a truce, okay?" She said, more light heartedly than she felt.

Kelly blinked in surprise again at this sudden change in Kris's demeanour.

"What?" She said uncertainly.

Kris wriggled to sit up more comfortably on the cot, and rest back on the one thin pillow on offer.

"I said I'm sorry Kelly." She cast her friend a look that simply said "I mean it."

Kris felt slightly selfishly victorious that she had made Kelly think twice - yet even more regretful that she had caused Kelly this whole discomfort. Boy, it was worse than being married!

Kelly, for her part, now understood where Kris was coming from.

"Okay Kris, what's the deal?" She said, with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Anything to lighten the mood.

Kris grinned at her. "Next time you get kidnapped, leave us a few clues… and next time I get upset at you… just remind me of this place! Deal?"

Kelly grinned back. "Deal!" Kelly felt deep gratitude toward Kris then. She was bang on the nail. They were a solid team and she had no right to interfere with this, whatever her logic told her. Instinct, she reminded herself, instinct and loyal friendship was what built a team - more importantly than logic. She silently thanked Kris for her reminder now, but would make it up to her later. She would make it up to both Bri and Kris. But right now, they had a lot of work to do, before they could get out of here.

Bosley was back temporarily at his desk in the office, so immensely anxious over all his charges, yet diligently looking into the names Kelly had spoken to him of. He had come up zilch on Catherine Clayton. But Colleen John had turned up a few creepy crawlies. Her father was a stout Irish Catholic, her mother - an also ran, it seemed. When Bosley had dug deep into their family background, it seemed that Colleen's fathers family was the one to be wary of. But unquestioning Catholic faith was one thing, and trans-continental terrorist seed-sowing was quite another. Bosley wasn't quite prepared to make that leap yet. Not in the case of Colleen John. Far to circumstantial. Still, Bosley needed to keep an open mind. Nothing was as yet…unperceivable. Open mind, Bosley. Not open ticket, he reminded himself, as he reached for the phone to talk to Charlie. He had to keep in mind, the current situation, and not go venturing into territory he was not completely familiar with. That was Charlie's job. Even so, he thought soberly… this seemed still to be quite an open, yet at the same time, home grown affair. He was perplexed at the far-reaching possibilities and consequences. Charlie picked up.

"Hello Bosley, what have you got for me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all, please please forgive this very late update - I got cut off from my ISP and they had trouble reconnecting me! Stupid company! Anyway, here's the latest - hope you enjoy - more on the way, promise!**

* * *

Kelly awoke once more to the head crunching racket that was morning alarm and then quickly made her way to a room that Kris had been temporarily given whilst she was recuperating. She entered the room and smiled at Kris, who was just scrubbing her face with her hands. Kris's ears were still ringing even though the bell had stopped.

"Hey there, sister Munro, how are you this morning?" Kelly sat on the side of the bed as Kris sidled away a little to make room for her.

"Oh, hi sister Garrett." Kris returned the courtesy and grinned. "I'm a little better today, actually. But I'm not too thrilled with wake up - or the wardrobe!" She indicated down at her grey night dress which was exactly like Kellys'.

Kelly grinned back. "Me neither, but at least someone else is doing the laundry…for now! Are you hungry? Need something to eat or drink?"

"Uh maybe later. Kel… uh, sister Garrett, have the ears got walls around here?" Kelly knew what Kris meant, that they needed to talk. She glanced behind her at the open doors - that had to remain open all day long. No-one was supposed to be hiding anything in the sanctuary. Kelly humphed inwardly. Apart from the usual - drugs, guns, knives etcetera…

"Sure have, kiddo…" Kelly replied, somewhat seriously "… maybe you could do with some fresh air, later on. I could ask brother Reardon if I can accompany you outside for a little while, what do you say?" Kelly made sure to emphasise the 'brother'.

Kris sucked on her bottom lip. "I think I could do with little fresh air, I think that's a good idea." Kris desperately needed to get right up to speed with everything that Kelly knew, but they had not been able to discuss too much. Kelly was extremely nervous about trusting anyone inside the sanctuary, even Agent Reardon. Although he had yet to do anything to turn Kellys' trust away. Just the opposite, in fact, she thought.

"Kris, will you be alright if I come back in a couple of hours - I have chores to do, then there's mid-morning class..." Kris furrowed her brow at this but then decided she'd rather not know - she had hated school. And anything to do with religion. We've so got to get out of here, she thought sombrely.

"…then I'll bring some food back and get you outdoors for a little while." Kelly was saying.

"Sure, I'll be right here - I've got nowhere to go… yet!" Kris smiled.

Kelly stood up and looked at Kris, humoured to see her usually immaculately dressed friend garbed in drab rough cotton attire. Very undercover, she mused to herself.

"What?" Kris eyed Kelly suspiciously.

"Oh… nothing!" Kelly gave a lopsided grin. "It's just… grey really suits you, you know?"

"Touché!" Kris remarked smartly. Then she flapped her hand at Kelly. "Go on now, go git yer chores done like a good little missy!" Kris mimicked in her best Southern drawl. Kelly smiled.

"See you later!" Then she disappeared out of the doorway and Kris sank back into yet another skinny pillow behind her head and began to form ideas and plans of action to get them both out of here with solutions, answers - and their hides intact.

The nurse looked up briefly from her records and saw the back of a very finely dressed gentleman as he passed by, seemingly checking the room numbers on the doors as he went. Not that she was unused to well dressed gentlemen making visits on patients, or members of staff. She watched him knock and wait for a response, at room 302, and smiled. That patient could really do with visitors, she'd not had that many, since she'd been admitted three days ago. The bunch of white lilies looked nice too. Not too many. Nice touch, she thought. She returned to her work and her thoughts also then returned to the matters at hand.

Some time later, Bosley was at the drinks machine near the waiting area, deciding that really, he'd drank too much coffee over the last few days. He wondered what the hot chocolate tasted like, then decided he'd rather not try. He punched in the number for cold water and waited while the drink was dispensed. He saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye as he withdrew his full cup then he looked up - and nearly spilled the water down his suit, in enormous surprise.

"Jill!" He exclaimed incredulously, as Kris's older sister walked up to him, seemingly as if from nowhere, and gave him a warm hug as he held his water cup out of the way.

"Bosley!" Jill drew back and looked at her former colleague with warmth and affection. He looked drawn and tired.

"What are you doing here?" Bosley was still a little in shock at Jill's arrival, and the all-too obvious question slipped out before he could stop it.

"Bosley, Kris called me - she said Bri was attacked - and hurt pretty badly." She watched Bosley's smile disappear as if a cold wind had chased it away. Bosley held her at arms length and took in the wonderful sight of his suntanned, beautiful good friend. Boy, was Jill always a sight for sore eyes.

"And you came all the way over from…" He faltered and looked questioningly at Jill, "…where have you come from?"

Jill patiently took Bosleys arm and turned him towards the nurses station. "Kris contacted me in Spain, but Spain's not important. What's important right now Bosley, is Sabrina - how is she? Where is she?"

The urgent anxiety in Jills' voice pulled Bosley out of his stupor and he led her down the corridor.

"She's just up here Jill. But I have to warn you," he turned to her as they walked, "she's really…" Bosley struggled to find something sensitive to say about Sabrina's appearance.

"Sabrina really isn't looking to good at the moment, okay? But she is better than she was. What did Kris tell you?"

Jill repeated what Kris had informed her over the 'phone not too long ago, a little background on Kelly's disappearance, the beach house and Sabrina's attack. Then they reached room 302 and Bosley eased the door open and allowed Jill into the room first. Even though she had spent many hours since Kris's call trying to ready herself for seeing Sabrina, she still wasn't prepared for this. The shock of the sight of her friends physical injuries left her feeling like she'd just stepped in front of a freight train. Jill felt her jaw drop then she felt Bosley squeeze her arm. She hadn't yet made it all the way to the bed, yet what she could see so far made her guts twist in sickening knots. She stepped a little closer. Sabrina must be dozing, Jill realised, as she hadn't acknowledged anyone's presence in the room yet. She walked right up to Sabrina's bed, and pulled a chair up and sat down slowly, quietly.

"Oh my God, Bosley…!" Jill uttered softly, staring at Sabrina, now unable to tear her eyes away from Sabrina's face. She reached onto the bed and took hold of her hand, and ever so gently traced over the cool smooth skin with her thumb. "Oh Sabrina…!" Jill whispered. She looked up at Bosley, who was standing beside her, his face sombre, and felt her throat go tight. Then she felt Sabrina's hand twitch and she looked back to see her friends eyes had opened and she was staring at Jill, with a slightly puzzled look that creased through the bruising, almost bringing the blue and yellow shading to a life of its own. Jill squeezed Sabrina's hand a little, then leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, Bri. It's okay, it is me!" She smiled thinly at the thought that Bri's puzzled look maybe meant she thought the drugs were still playing tricks on her. "I got here as soon as I could. We're all really worried about you. I'm gonna stay here a little while, and me and Bosley are gonna help you get back on your feet."

Sabrina tried to smile back and managed to creak a corner of her mouth upwards.

"Jill… you didn't have to…you don't have to…" But Jill cut in.

"Hey, no arguments." she said gently. "I'm here and I'm not going back any time soon." She brushed the back of her hand lightly over Sabrina's undamaged cheek and gave Sabrina her best "don't argue" look. Sabrina didn't need telling twice.

"Missed you, Jill." She whispered, the gratitude of having Jill there for her, evident even in the whisper. "I'm sorry about the house…" She said, as a thought stabbed through her consciousness and memories came seeping up from where she was trying to leave them covered and unattended.

"Bri, don't, huh?" Jill's voice remained soft. "Don't even think about it, please. We just want you to get well, okay? Don't think about any of that stuff. Please. And I've missed you too, Bri." She finished fondly.

Sabrina heard all of the concern in Jill's voice and looked back at her caring face, wanting to say more. She wanted to tell her she was sorry Jill had to come out here, sorry that things were royally screwed up, that she felt helpless, unable to be there for Kris and Kelly. God, she was so sorry about all of it… But that terribly heavy feeling of tiredness came creeping up over her again, like someone smothering her with a blanket, threatening another dark, nightmare filled sleep.

"Besides," she heard Jill say with a note of comfort, as her eyes slid shut. "there's plenty more houses by the sea…"

Sabrina exhaustedly tried another practiced side curl of her mouth. "Sure." She heard herself murmur.

Jill realised just how tired Bri was then, and she looked back up at Bosley, then back at Sabrina.

"We'll come back in a little while Bri, let you get some sleep, alright?"

Jill stood up and saw Sabrina's hand lift and her fingers stretch towards Jill, and she took her hand and gave another re-assuring squeeze.

"It's okay Bri, we'll be right back - get some rest."

She followed Bosley out of the door and they walked back towards the drinks machine and the seats.

"Okay Bosley," Jill stopped them both and looked at Bosley earnestly, "tell me everything."

Sheriff Gilbert drove up the lane towards the gates and the huge wall that was supposed to keep all those unwelcome, out from the Chosen of the Lord. It was late in the afternoon and he'd had a busy day. But he was more than curious to come up the mountain and finally get to see this place for himself, and meet 'brother' Marcus. His predecessor had met him many years ago, but Sheriff Gilbert was relatively new to the area and still some local people of infamy eluded him. So now, he was finally going to meet in person, the man that all the townsfolk referred to, as "that crazy bible basher up the mountain". He knew a few people in town were not happy that someone they knew were camping out here, but these ones had informed him on the phone in person during many enquiries he made up there, that they were there of their own volition, searching for God and trying to discover a meaningful life. He'd had no real reason to come up and investigate anything. As far as he could tell, it took a crazy to know a crazy. But as yet, there was no evidence to suggest any crimes were being committed. That was, until Brother Marcus called him yesterday. He got out of the car and found the intercom, and buzzed.

"So, as I was saying Sheriff, I am very concerned about the welfare of my charges here." Brother Marcus walked the Sheriff into his office and showed him the broken window. The sheriff stepped up to take a closer look, and saw a that a few pieces of glass were still hanging a little loose from the wooden frame. What really interested him though, was the fact that these pieces seemed to be jutting outward instead of towards him, as one would expect, as the result of a blow from the outside. He stood up and carefully opened the window, then looked down to the ground. He saw larger shards of glass scattered around in the grass, as should be expected. The sheriff narrowed his eyes. He was starting to get the feeling that Brother Marcus wasn't being entirely honest. For a man of God. He sighed and pulled his head back into the room and turned to face Marcus.

"And you're sure no-one was in this room when the incident happened?" Sheriff Gilbert asked again.

Marcus responded without hesitation. "It's like I told you earlier Sheriff, everyone was at evening prayer. I always lock this office when I leave it."

"Why, exactly?" The sheriff asked. Marcus was taken aback. "Well Sheriff, I do have private … erm… personal documents I keep here. Things which are no-one else's business but my own."

Nicely recovered, Sheriff Gilbert thought. He really didn't feel ready to trust the man. He also wondered why a bible preacher would keep 'personal' items locked in an office desk drawer, when he could lock them in his own room, wherever that was, but he let it go. Like the man said, it was none of his business - for now.

"Well, apart from trying to get any fingerprints, there isn't a lot I can do right now, brother Marcus." The sheriff was rapidly coming to the conclusion that the guy was yanking his chain. Probably wanted to claim off his insurance or something. He probably had run out of funds. Whatever, the Sheriff wasn't convinced that Marcus wasn't hiding something.

"But Sheriff, you don't seem to grasp the seriousness of this incident." Marcus said, his voice becoming, not louder, the sheriff noted, but more intense.

"Well this looks like a simple case of vandalism brother Marcus." Sheriff Gilbert was getting a little annoyed at having to address this man as "brother". It didn't feel right.

"I'll log the incident and get one of my deputies to come up tomorrow and check out the whole building and grounds, but that's all I can do. Sorry."

Marcus sighed. It would have to be enough. He hoped Vincents' goons were getting a clear view.

"Okay Sheriff, well anything you can do would be appreciated. Let me show you out."

Just as they walked out of the office, Reardon appeared.

"I am very sorry to interrupt you Brother Marcus, Sheriff. But I have two girls who said they might have seen something yesterday. Would you like to see them, Sheriff?"

Marcus threw Reardon a look which clearly said 'What the hell are you playing at?' but Reardon again apologised.

"I'm very sorry Brother - they have only just informed me."

"No problem - er - brother." Sheriff Gilbert responded. "Where are they?"

"I'll take you to see them." Reardon answered. Then Marcus stopped him.

"No brother, but be sure and bring them here, as I would very much like to know what they saw." He smiled evenly at Reardon. Reardon cursed silently. No ball game. The girls were staying then.

"Yes, of course, brother Marcus." Reardon turned away and went to find sisters Garrett and Munro, but of course, knew he would not be finding them now. They had apparently, inconveniently disappeared. He returned shortly to the Sheriff and apologised for not finding the girls and probably wasting the Sheriffs time. Then when the Sheriff had left, Marcus let rip.

"Brother Reardon, what are you _trying _to do?" He fumed, waiting for an explanation. "You know fine well what happened to the window! Are you trying to make me look stupid?"

No, Marcus, you're doing that all by yourself, Reardon wanted to retort. Instead he tried to placate Marcus with his explanation.

"Please, brother Marcus, I was only trying to help." He infused his tone with a trickle of contriteness. "It's just - well I know how much trouble sister Garrett has been - I thought we could get her out of our hair, along with sister Munro, who evidently needs proper medical attention." Reardon bowed his head in submission.

"Oh, and have the Sheriff _ask_ _how_ she came to be injured so?" Marcus voice was stony, but now somewhat quieter. "And have this place _overrun_ with police?"

Reardon kept his head bowed. "I am in error my lord, please forgive my short sightedness."

Marcus looked at Reardons bowed head and wondered if he was really sincere. Perhaps time would only tell.

"I am very disappointed in your lack of wisdom in this matter, brother." Marcus purposefully neglected to fully address Reardon and Reardon didn't miss the dig.

"You should have raised this with me earlier." Marcus paused. "However, you have served with wholeheartedness up until now. I will not speak of this further."

"Thank you lord." Reardon intoned, then raised his head until he could see Marcus's eyes. They were glinting with something close to malice - or perhaps even insanity - or both.

"But, brother - do not cross me in such a way ever again. I will not be so tolerant." Marcus left the threat hanging then dismissively went into his office, shut the door and left Reardon feeling ready to grab Marcus' scrawny neck and squeeze until his eyes bulged. He took a deep breath then walked away, having a sneaking, crawling suspicion that, if he didn't keep tight control, something was about to go FUBAR around here very soon.

Kelly and Kris had indeed, disappeared - outside, having requested permission from another brother who helped Kelly walk Kris and even brought a seat out for her to sit on. But the brother had restricted them to thirty minutes and said he would return to help them inside. Kelly waited for the brother to go, moved the seat away from any windows then eased Kris down onto the seat, before leaning against the wall next to Kris, grateful for the chance to actually be out in the open air.

"So, what's really going on in here Kel - have you got anywhere on the Limardo girl?" Kris spoke quietly down toward the ground, knowing that ears were more likely to have windows.

Kelly drew in a breath and shucked herself down to Kris's level, into a crouch against the wall.

"Okay." She replied equally quietly. First of all, there's an FBI agent here, someone called Reardon. He's working on what I think is a drug running case here. There's a basement half full of …" Kelly paused to think. "…what might be cocaine."

"Great!" Kris interjected.

"Yeah. I got into trouble with the head honcho, brother Marcus, after getting a little nosey and he threw me down into a walled off part of the basement. And I got a little more nosey and discovered a few things." Kelly then went on to tell Kris all that she had discovered, her thoughts on Colleen and sister Clayton and the point that they were all even possibly being drugged into obedience. She then filled Kris in on her theories about Alda Limardo's untimely demise and what she thought about Reardon. Then Kris quickly gave Kelly all the information she had, including the possible runaway, Molly Jason, and they then matched points up, discarded impossible scenarios and Kris finally felt easier, knowing they both shared the same information and both, just as importantly, had each others back. Kris checked her watch.

"Boy, thirty minutes sure don't buy you the time it used to!" She said, looking back at the door, waiting for the brothers return. "So, do you really think the foods being spiked with something Kel? How do we find out?"

Kelly kept an eye on the door also. "I think we need to talk to Reardon first, find out what he knows and make sure we're all singing from the same hymn book."

Kris smirked at Kelly's pun. "Right. Then all we need to do is get some evidence on Marcus, then get the hell out of here, before we end up like the hallelujah version of the Stepford Wives!"

"Right!" Kelly chuckled, then became serious again.

"We go to Mrs Limardo with what we have, get ourselves off the hook, and then hopefully by that time it won't matter, we can leave it with the police because Marcus will be bun deep in the brown stuff with the FBI." Kelly looked up above and watched few white streams of cloud float listlessly over head in the spring blue sky. It was warm and Kelly appreciated the sun on her face. She wished so much they were somewhere else. Anywhere away from this mess.

Kris looked across at Kelly.

"And maybe, just maybe, the FBI will have caught another fish in their net. A New York sized fish in our L.A. pond."

Kelly looked back across at Kris and smiled hopefully. "You never know, huh?"

They were both then startled as the nearby door opened and a brother stepped out from the dim interior, into the light. It was Reardon. He smiled.

"Sisters! I've been looking for you."

* * *

I've forgotten what FUBAR means, but saw it the other day and thought i'd use it! ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

**I would just like to thank all the peeps who are reading and reviewing, I'm loving all your encouragement - and I apologise again for being unable to update previously due to technical issues! And it's really great to have new readers coming on board and being so positive with all your reviews! Thank you all so much, it really really helps, you've no idea! As this is only my 2nd fic, ever, here, I am extremely grateful to all your kind responses!**

**ps - sorry its a bit short - i just wanted to make up for lost time!**

**I also welcome SW who has revealed himself to be a bit of a court jester in his many musings in our humble CA arena. If you write your own stuff, SW - perhaps you would be so kind as to log in personally so perhaps some of us can r&r over on your 'channel'. Of course, as you know, we're a very polite bunch here - we try our best to encourage one another in the field of fiction! If you remain incognito, no problem. I hope you sincerely enjoy the rest of our fanfics here!**

* * *

As Jill strode through the hospital entrance, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled for the third time since she'd arrived back in L.A. She was positive now. She was definitely being watched. Instead of taking an elevator to the third floor though, she wandered past the general reception area and headed for the large cafeteria. She bought herself a coffee and a slice of apple pie then found a seat facing outwards, noting with satisfaction, two men in dark suits, who looked as though they were checking out the menu. She sipped her coffee and fiddled with her pie, and waited. Sabrina hadn't yet been able to give a description of her attackers, but Jill was in no doubt as to who these two burly men represented. After a few minutes, the men found a seat without buying anything, and one of them took up a discarded newspaper and pretended to be interested in its contents. The other didn't even bother to pretend. He sent intimidating glances her way as he seemed to listen to things his colleague was saying.

Jill forked up a piece of pie, and ate it, turning her gaze toward them. Then when she'd finished eating, she smiled toward them then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria towards the elevators. It wasn't long before the suits stood up and followed.

She needed to be in a car that was quite crowded, so she walked over to the largest crowd of elevator riders she could see, and stood patiently, knowing who would be joining her. Presently, the number of floors on the display came rolling down to level one and the elevator doors slid open, allowing the gathering of people to surge into the almost empty space, some chattering, whilst others seemed deep in thought. Jill manoeuvred her way towards the front and smiled at the two men who were intent on accompanying her to her destination.

"Oh hello!" She spoke up, directly at her followers. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The two men whipped around at being addressed, both narrowing their eyes at her.

"Excuse me?" One of them feigned polite innocence.

"Sure, you know my friend, Miss Duncan!" Jill continued, smiling amicably. "Are you here to visit her? I'm sure she'd really appreciate that!" Jill smiled even more, aware of fists balling at the side of the man who wasn't speaking. She glanced around the other people sharing the brief journey upward, and waited for a response.

"I do apologise - you must be mistaken. You do not know us, and we are not here to visit your friend." The man gave Jill a piercing stare before turning his attention to the doors, waiting for the car to stop. He didn't seem too concerned that Jill had turned the table on them, Jill realised.

"Oh!" she exclaimed brightly. "Sorry! My mistake."

She then waited silently herself for the elevator to finally stop at the third floor. When the doors opened and the crowd surged back out, Jill took her time in exiting, watching the men as they watched her. She stepped out then stood to one side, looking purposefully at the men to let them see she wasn't in the slightest bit intimidated by them. They themselves did actually have more to discuss, though.

They stepped up to her, trying to block her against the wall. But still, Jill wasn't overly worried and stood her ground.

Mr talkative then spoke. "Where is the other blonde?" He demanded, the threat in his voice clear. Jill blinked in her own feigned innocence.

"Excuse me?" She repeated his earlier remark, whilst edging herself within sight of passers by.

She saw his partner raise his arm to strike her, but he stopped him with his own arm.

"Wait." He said to his zealous partner whilst still staring at Jill.

If looks could kill, Jill thought, slightly alarmed. But just what did Limardo's goons think they would accomplish here?

"Look…miss." Mr talkative looked as though he was having trouble containing his own annoyance with her. "You know what I'm talking about. The other blonde who was here first. Where is she?" He then patted the side of his jacket meaningfully. "Mrs Limardo does not like to be kept in the dark, she is not a very patient person, understand?"

Jill sighed, and decided that the gun Mr talkative was so fussy about, probably had a silencer attached. Okay. She took a breath.

"Well first of all, I don't know what you're talking about, and secondly, if I was you, I wouldn't go reporting back to your boss that you lost your tail. It could be a little embarrassing!" As she finished her sentence, she pushed abruptly past the men before they could blink, and was mingling with the general stream of medical staff and visitors alike, before they could react. The silent one started after her, but Mr talkative held him back.

"It's okay. We will tie up the loose ends later. Besides, I think the Munro woman has likely joined her friend at the sanctuary." He stared after Jill as she disappeared at the end of the corridor. "And if that is the case, there is nothing we can do about it now."

He wasn't happy with that scenario and, he didn't like to admit this other blonde had a point, but he also wasn't happy about informing Mrs Limardo that they had indeed, lost the Munro woman. But then maybe he didn't have to. He turned and walked back to the elevator, his disappointed partner behind him.

Reardon saw Kelly and Kris back to their rooms and confirmed he would try and keep them up to date with anything relevant to them. Although that didn't follow that he necessarily would. He made his way back to Marcus. They needed evidence to connect Marcus directly to the Limardo girl and that would be nice if he could wrap that up to, but it wasn't his primary concern right now. He had warned the two detectives again to stay low and stay out of trouble. But in his experience, women didn't usually do as they were told.

He knocked and entered Marcus's office, then was shocked to find the unannounced arrival of Vincent, with a handful of heavies. Marcus looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Ah, Reardon! How nice of ya to join the party!" He gave Reardon a wicked grin. "Close the door!"

Reardon entered and bowed his head slightly at Marcus.

Vincent sighed loudly.

"You know, Marky-boy, I'm getting kinda tired of all this stupid religious stuff!" Vincent stood up out of the chair he'd been lolling in, enjoying Marcus's obvious upset at Vincent's sudden visit.

"I mean - who are you supposed to be, anyways? Saint Francis of Assisi or something'?" Vincent guffawed at his own joke, and his men smiled too, as Marcus bristled almost audibly at the slur. How dare he! Marcus thought, enraged. How dare he should even try to humiliate the lord? But he took a deep breath to control his anger. This time.

Vincent turned around to directly face Marcus. "So, Marky-boy. What you got the police up here for huh?" Vincent was not laughing now.

Marcus coughed. "We had a break-in." He said evenly. "I thought a little police presence might encourage our inquisitive neighbours to stay away."

"Hmm." Vincent searched Marcus's face for the truth. "You weren't by any chance thinking you might encourage me to stay away? Until you could get away yourself, huh?" Vincent watched Marcus's face turn a little pale. Interesting.

Marcus spluttered.

"What? Of course not, Vincent! What do you take me for?" Marcus let resentful antagonism lace his reply.

A bit more than a fool, Reardon thought. But kept the remark to himself. A time and a place, Jimmy, a time and a place.

Vincent wasn't the least bit concerned over any of Marcus's feelings. He jabbed a heavily ringed finger at Marcus and his face twisted into a chilling leer.

"You, _brother _Marcus, are treading on some really thin ice. And I am just waiting for it to crack wide open under you. And then you will not ever again come up for air - _ever_. Ya get me? _Brother_?" He punctuated almost every word with a jab of his podgy ringed finger in Marcus's face, not even an inch away from his nose. Marcus could only look back into Vincents steel hard stare, and allow some of his anger to bubble up and be mistaken for fear, by his arrogant 'partner'.

Vincent smiled with shark-like malevolence then stood back.

"Now we really understand each other don't we?" Vincent asked Marcus.

"I'd like to see the merchandise, Marky-boy. And it had better be good. And it had better be all there." Vincent threatened. He waved his arm towards the door to indicate they should all exit the office.

As Marcus strode along the corridors with Reardon at his side and his unwelcome visitors in tow, he knew exactly what his next move was. So, he brooded. Vincent wanted out. Vincent wanted rid of the girls. Vincent wanted it all. Then by all means, my dear Vincent, he thought humourlessly. You will have it - all.

Kelly made her way back to Kris's room as soon as Reardon made himself scarce. Kris was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Kelly.

"Kelly…" Kris began.

"I know Kris - we need to move fast." Kelly's worried frown said all that Kris was feeling. Kelly walked up to Kris's bed but didn't sit down. She was too agitated.

"Agent Reardon is holding something back. I'm sure he knows more than he's telling us."

"Which is basically nada!" Kris complained. "Kelly, we need to find Molly Jason as well!" She tried to stand up off her bed, and clutched at her ribs. "We don't have time to sit around anymore."

Kelly's frown deepened as she helped Kris up.

"I know Kris. I know. Maybe we ought to split up, see what we can find out from Colleen and sister Clayton." Kris saw the look on Kelly's face.

"Kel, what?"

"I haven't seen Colleen around…" Kelly let her sentence tail off as she thought about the implications of this realisation.

"Kris. Can you go find sister Clayton? Talk to her - try to find out if she knows anything about Molly Jason and see what else you can get out of her." Kelly looked over her shoulder at the open door behind her then crossed the room and looked both ways before returning to Kris.

"Sure Kel. But I really think we should stick together in here." Kris was worried that Kelly was going to try resolving all this single-handedly again and that brother Marcus might figure something and Kris wouldn't be there to watch Kelly's back. She wasn't about to let Kelly do that to her a second time.

Kelly looked back at Kris and read her thoughts as if Kris had spoken them out loud. She sighed and squeezed Kris's arm.

"Kris, don't worry. I need you with me now. I know that. Okay?" Kelly looked at Kris earnestly. "I'm going to find Colleen to see if she can be of any help." She turned towards the door.

Kris didn't like watching her go. Kelly got to the door then turned.

"I'll be back soon - we need to go check out the kitchens. I'll see you back here in about thirty minutes." She smiled that confident smile that Kris knew all too well. But this time, she wasn't inspired with confidence at all.

Sabrina awoke to find her room empty for a change. She licked her dry lips and decided this wasn't a bad thing right now. She could use some time to gather her thoughts. Her lips didn't feel as swollen today. She could manage a little speech without feeling as though her lips were in danger of swatting whoever was opposite her and pushing them off their chair. She smiled inwardly. Hey Bri, you just joked with yourself! She felt a little better for that. Not much, but a little. She listened a little while to the general hospital hubbub outside of her room, the door being slightly ajar. She supposed it was a little comforting, knowing that there were friendly people on the other side of the door. Then she chided herself. What was wrong with her? She was a grown woman for goodness sake! She didn't need some nosey strangers poking around her to make her feel better! She sighed. Wrong. Boy, Sabrina, right now you are so wrong, she argued with herself. Wrong…and weak. And she hated herself for it. Apart from feeling she had let everybody down, she also had to acknowledge the fact that she was, after all, a mere female. A mere female who clearly was not capable of fighting back. Was she that delusional? Had she _ever _thought she was tough enough to take on the likes of Mohammed Ali and his double, and get away with it?

A self-derogatory curse escaped her lips. This is not helping, Sabrina, she told herself harshly. Just stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay? You got roughed up, you got hurt. It happened. Deal with it and move on!

Her fists balled at her sides and she felt hot pricks of shame threatening to turn themselves into tears. She blinked and swallowed the feelings back down. Stop it, just stop it, she remonstrated with herself.

But just as she was about to lift her arm up and punch the bed in frustration, someone pushed her door open and a familiar figure quietly poked her head around the door.

"Oh hi Bri, you're awake!" Jill then walked further into the room and took in Bri's demeanour as she came closer.

She immediately wasn't happy with what she saw and sensed.

"Bri. What is it? Are you in pain?" Jill came up to Sabrina's bedside and stood hovering over her, wondering if she should call for a nurse.

Sabrina shook her head a little.

"No Jill, it's okay." Sabrina croaked, her voice still hoarse.

Jill sat down on the chair that must have had her name carved in it somewhere by now, and looked questioningly at her friend.

"Bri, what's wrong, can you tell me?" Sabrina had forgotten how well Jill knew her. But right now, she didn't really know if she could tell Jill at all, what was wrong. So many things were wrong. So many things had gotten too much out of Sabrina's control. And that was just for starters.

She looked at Jill's tender gaze, and again, felt so much remorse. Where to start?

"Bosley is just helping the police with some enquiries that have been filtered our way from Sacramento." Jill said, to try and give Sabrina something else to focus on. Jill was well aware that Sabrina was brooding, and was probably feeling pretty bad about everything that had happened, even though it was none of any of the angels fault. But that was Sabrina. She always felt that before Charlie, the buck stopped with her. It was both Bri's strength - and her weakness.

Jill smiled warmly, trying to coax a similar response from Sabrina.

"I know you must feel a little bad about things now Bri." Jill began, and went to take Bri's hand but was somewhat surprised to find it was balled into a tight fist.

"Oh Sabrina, hey honey!" She pulled Sabrina's fingers free and took hold of her hand properly, gently massaging the knuckles, trying to sooth her friend. She looked back at Sabrina's face and saw a tear slip out of the corner of her bruised up eye and track its way down her swollen cheek.

Jill felt her insides almost liquefy. Jeez, this wasn't the Sabrina she knew. It cut her to ribbons to see Sabrina this way.

"Aw Sabrina, it's okay! You are going to be alright. Kris and Kelly will be back before you know it, and the Limardo thing will be all be over!" Jill tried her best to enrich her words with as much positive encouragement as she could muster.

"You know Kris and Kelly - they'll work this whole thing out, you just see!" Jill tried again to enthuse Sabrina.

But the more she looked on Sabrina, the more she realised, something else was going on inside Bri's mind.

Jill sighed, as Sabrina turned a glassy stare towards her.

"Jill. I'm sorry." Sabrina managed, through the turmoil inside her.

"Do _not_ be sorry Bri - you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't you dare apologise, okay?" She replied, softly.

Sabrina could no longer meet Jill's affectionate and concerned gaze. She turned her head back to centre, looking up at the ceiling, as she had done so many times over the last few days.

"I'm sorry - I - I let everyone down and I can't do this anymore." Sabrina's voice was without emotion. Flat. Beaten. Jill heard the emotionless sentiment more than the words. And something stung her heart then.

"I'm quitting, Jill." Sabrina confirmed Jill's fears in her next sentence and in the same flat tone, and Jill, in that moment, knew that Sabrina was at the end of her rope.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, thanks again so much for all your reviews! Deeply grateful! Sorry this is so short a chapter, but I've had this knocking around in my head since yesterday and needed to get it down! And I also felt that this conversation deserved a little space all of its own!**

**Next update will be longer! Hope you enjoy!**

**:-)**

* * *

"You're kidding!" As soon as these words were out, Jill knew how pointless the rhetorical question sounded. One thing Sabrina never joked about was her job. The question hung in the silent room, like an unbidden wasp waiting to be swatted away.

The look Sabrina gave her, the slight shake of her friends head, the not just physically beaten look she had about her, said a lot more than words.

Jill could only understand a little of the 'why' question that had made it's instant way to her lips though. Nothing else made sense.

"But why, Bri? I mean, I know you're hurting, but…" Jill closed a warm hand around Sabrina's wrist. Sabrina looked into Jill's deeply concerned eyes and took a deep breath. She had thought this answer through time and time again and had rehearsed in her mind how she would tell Jill - and everyone else. When she saw them. But now the moment was here, she felt a little as though she was stabbing her friend in the back while her sister was off trying to get Kelly back.

Jill had begun to speak again.

"Bri, you've had a really bad shock, I know, but…" Jill gesticulated with her arms out to Sabrina "…this is just not like you!"

"Screwing things up isn't like me either Jill - and I've screwed things up _big_ time." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jills' confused and slightly impatient tone didn't go unnoticed by Sabrina. She licked her swollen lips and tried to explain.

"Maybe we shouldn't have called the cops Jill - or at least discussed it with Charlie. This case was always going to go bad…"

"But you couldn't have known!" Jill interjected. "You couldn't have known anything! Besides, Alexandra Limardo had you watched before you knew it. They're still watching us now!" Jill cursed inwardly. She hadn't intended to worry Bri with this information.

Sabrina's frown deepened. "What do you mean? You've been tailed here? Did they say anything? Did they _do_ anything to you?" Sabrina's voice rose as her questions tumbled out. Jill put her other hand on Sabrina's arm.

"Hey, it's okay, take it easy!" Jill tried to re-assure her, but Sabrina was clearly alarmed. Jill smiled to try and reduce Sabrina's anxiety. "I had a little talk with them and they went away." She said in a light, pleasant voice.

"But they'll be back." Sabrina pointed out. Jill became serious again.

"More than likely, but right now, they're not important - you are."

"No, Kris and Kelly are." Sabrina replied. "We should update the police on what's going on, but what if it gets back to Alexandra? You could be in danger Jill. Alexandra can do anything she wants and I - we can't do a thing!" She took in another pained breath then continued. "I should have talked to Charlie after the house got torched. I was suspicious about mob involvement then, but I thought we could handle it!" Sabrina's voice was rising again. "I mean, for pity's sake Jill - did I really think we could take on the Mafia?"

Jill could almost hear Sabrina cursing herself, blaming herself. Now she understood Sabrina's self doubt. Sabrina had leant back into the pillows, exhausted and in pain.

"Oh Sabrina, listen to me - none of this is your fault!" She tried to make eye contact with Bri but failed.

"And for that matter, why didn't Charlie do any more? What about all his connections?"

The more Jill thought about this, the more questions popped into her head and the more she voiced them, for her own sake as well as Bri's.

If the police were contacted, why haven't they done anything? Why did Charlie still allow Kris to go after Kelly on her own?" Jill sighed, now feeling frustrated. Sabrina shrugged in her pillows.

"Maybe Charlie's attention was elsewhere."

Jill noted the slight sarcasm in Bri's voice and didn't really agree with the lack of concern that the remark inferred. She knew Charlie was _always_ there for them. Always. Sabrina knew it too. But Jill kept silent. She realised Bri was just sounding off.

"So anyway," Sabrina said listlessly, "maybe you could speak to Bosley - ask him to call Charlie to discuss police intervention…"

"Sure, I'll do that Sabrina. But I'm not telling Bosley - or Charlie, that you want to quit."

Sabrina then looked at Jill.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to Jill."

"So, is this the only reason you want out?" Jill pressed on.

Sabrina held Jill's gaze. "That, and the fact that Kelly and Kris are out there on their own, maybe getting the crap kicked out of them too…" She saw Jill flinch and regretted her bluntness.

"…and maybe, just maybe, I'd like a family, before I get the crap kicked out of me, for good."

Jills attention had wandered slightly, to Kris, feeling her absence quite badly at the moment. But with Sabrina's last remark, all of her attention snapped back into the room.

"You're not…?"

"No!" Sabrina smiled a little, and paused, watching the relief spread on Jill's face. "But what if I wanted to, Jill?"

Jill thought to herself a moment, before replying. Although Bri had been married before, she'd never really known Bri to discuss wanting a family.

"So what's stopping you? You were a cop. Being a cop is a dangerous job. Being in the army, the navy… flying an aeroplane! It doesn't stop everyone having a family, Bri." She concluded. She knew that using logic as an argument would get her further than any emotional outbursts. She studied Sabrina's reaction.

"If you want a family Bri, go ahead and have one. But don't use this job as an excuse for staying single. That's not fair. On any of us."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed, then she raised one eyebrow at Jill.

"You quit?"

"That's different - and you know it. I wanted a new career, not a new family house with a new family car."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Sabrina sounded deflated. She was so tired now, but she didn't like where Jill's reasoning was taking the conversation. Apart from the fact that she didn't like being outsmarted - even by Jill right now - her own emotions were starting to get the better of her. She turned her head away from Jill, not wanting her to see this, and not wanting to see the emotions that were plainly etching themselves on Jill's face, even though she was doing a damned good job of keeping them from running riot.

"Anyway, there it is. My minds made up."

"Sabrina, I don't really think you've thought this through…"

Sabrina cut her off. "What do you think I've been thinking through, lying here while Kris and Kelly are in danger because I was too cocky and too careless to think straight?"

Jill blinked at Sabrina's outburst, but then batted back.

"Well feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to solve anything, and neither is running away!"

"I'm _not_…" Sabrina began, then fell silent. Boy, Jill was right on the nail. As usual. She was feeling sorry for herself. But didn't she have a right to? But did she have a right to run away? She felt a lump come into her throat. She tried to swallow it but it wasn't going anywhere, unlike a tear that just escaped its long time imprisonment and was sliding down her cheek. Damn it.

"Damn it!" Bri said out loud, disgusted with herself. Before she could raise her arm to vanquish the offender, Jill's hand was already there, wiping the tear away gently with the back of her fingers. Why did Sabrina always have to feel so responsible for everything? Because she was Sabrina, that's why.

"Sabrina, it's okay. It's okay to feel…"

"Weak?" Sabrina finished for her, self disgust evident in her voice.

How about hurt, angry, with the ones who did this to you?" Jill continued to brush Sabrina's face gently, even though the first tear was gone. She also wanted to point out the fact that Kelly had played her part in things too, but that was another conversation, for another day. She chose another tactic.

"And I know you Bri, you feel out of control of things and that gets to you too. Being badly beaten up can make anyone feel like that. Being badly beaten can make anyone feel…" Jill chose the word carefully.

" …vulnerable."

Another tear stole away from its hiding place and Sabrina finally looked back at Jill, more tears welling up and falling unhindered down her face.

Jill saw the anguish in Bri's usually calm brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina." Jill whispered. Her warm tones and soothing motions were suddenly too much for Sabrina's already crumbling wall, and she wept quietly, feeling all the turmoil of recent days come avalanching down around her.

"It's alright Bri, I'm going to help you through this. We all are. Please stop worrying Bri, okay? You don't need to carry everything on your own shoulders. This is a team, right? Please, Bri. Remember that. We need each other."

Sabrina's small sobs were subsiding, and she drew away from the shoulder that Jill had offered across the bed, and attempted at the same time to dry scrub her face and get control of her emotions. Even if they were the only things she could control right now.

"Thanks Jill. I mean it." Sabrina relaxed back into the pillows with a sigh, feeling actually, a little better. Jill really wanted then to ask if Bri still meant it about leaving, but decided against it.

"You're welcome."

"Jill?"

Yeah Bri?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone I…"

Jill smiled. "There you go, worrying again!" She patted Bri's arm.

"I'm going to go call Bosley and get something to eat. My stomach thinks I'm on hunger strike!" She stood up to leave.

"Do me a favour, Bri?"

"U-huh?"

"Think things through some more, huh?"

She got a tight smile from Sabrina, and figured that was as much as she could ask for. It was enough for now. She walked out of the room and went to find the phones.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all, thanks to all those sticking with me and kindly leaving encouraging reviews! Hope you're still enjoying the journey! I think I have nearly finished this venture - two more chapters should do it! So enjoy, and thanks again for all your support! You're all fab!**

:-)

* * *

Marcus unlocked the door to his operations room, and then stepped aside, to allow Vincent and his entourage access into the dimly lit cellar, with it's apparatus and equipment giving anyone present, an all too obvious viewpoint as to it's initial secrets.

Reardon was as always, at Marcus's side.

"Okay, Marky boy, let's see what the mouse has been up to, while the cats been away, huh?" Vincent purposefully stood to one side, and with a nod of his head, directed his men to inspect the set up.

Marcus seemed far from at ease.

"Vincent. If I may have a word?" Marcus turned to his accomplice. Vincent turned his face to Marcus, his expression plainly showing that he expected this much.

"You have something to - explain to me, Marcus?" Vincent smiled avariciously, knowingly anticipating Marcus's next words.

Marcus looked Vincent in the eye and held his gaze. "Vincent. Please. I am truly sorry!" Marcus then spread his arms out in complete surrender. "You were right all along! I have been creaming some off the top! Please, Vincent! Forgive me! I - I became too greedy!" Marcus bowed his head in a display of guilt and fear.

Reardon listened to Marcus's admission with surprise. He really didn't think Marcus would kowtow. What was he up too, he wondered, sceptically.

Vincent chuckled to himself. "So Marky-boy, you thought you could take me, huh?" His smile wasn't pleasant. He signalled for his boys to return to his side.

"I don't know whether to just shoot you where you stand, or feed you to my… lions!" He indicated to his men and made his point clear.

Marcus paled. "Look Vincent, I know you think I deserve to be punished. And you are right - I am so sorry, my greed got the better of me! " Marcus looked up at Vincent then again hung his head in apparent shame, but Vincent wasn't impressed. He let his silence carry his initial thoughts on the matter and Marcus wasn't stupid. He looked up, and looked right back into Vincents' face.

"Please Vincent. Just listen to me?" Marcus set his face in earnest. "I'll go away right now! I will leave this country, I will go back to Poland! I have never heard of you, alright?" Marcus pleaded, trying to convince his partner of his genuine regret. Vincent gave Marcus a strange look, one that Marcus had never seen before. He was unaccustomed to any of Vincents' display of mercy. Vincent, for his part, was unaccustomed to displaying any acts of mercy towards his transgressors. However, he needed Marcus and his _brothers_ to clear out this place and shut it down, right now. Then he would put whack-job out of his misery.

Finally Vincent smiled, then spoke.

"Okay Marky-boy. I accept your apology. You wrap everything up here today. Then you leave everything - and I mean, _everything_, and you get the hell away from here tonight. Far away. I hear the moons' nice, this time of year. Catch my drift?"

Marcus seemed relieved. Reardon listened intently.

"Of course, Vincent, I will make plans right away. But please, let all the girls alone? They do not know anything!" Marcus looked directly at Vincent, to try to make a valid point.

Vincent smiled his sly smile, and shook his head. "Sorry Marky! No can do! They're all nice, pretty young girls, huh?"

Vincents' smile grew wider with the thought of the extra money he could make. "You know, I can make some highly lucrative deals with your lovely ladies, with some connections I have!"

Vincent was now making the point clear to Marcus, that, whatever moral issues he had been trying to force on all these girls caught up in this sanctuary, Vincent and the people he knew, were going to indelicately put paid to all that so-called moral virtue that Marcus has been busying himself to cultivate in his girls. The girls were going to be his property from now on. His, and whomever he sold them on to. And what's more, Vincent didn't give a rat's ass what happened to them next, as long as he got very well paid for it. But he also knew how Marcus would feel about this new development. And he was enjoying rubbing Marcus's nose in it.

"But Vincent…" Marcus tried to argue back, his voice rising with genuine anxiety.

"That's enough! The girls belong to me now Marcus!" Vincent took a step closer to Marcus, smiling, yet his eyes glittered with impatience and anger. Marcus immediately ceased his protestations and schooled his expression into one of submission. But Marcus was far from submissive. He was shaking with anger inside. Vincent had no right! How dare he take the girls from him? Marcus looked down again, not wanting Vincent to find any defiance in his eyes. Now he knew exactly what he was going to do. Memories of his wife and daughter danced crazily and rolled through his less than stable mind, precious lives that had been taken from him and were lost to him forever. He would never track them down now, not ever. It was all too late. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Vincent and nodded.

"Whatever you wish, Vincent." He sounded beaten and lost.

"Damn right whatever I wish, Marky-boy, and don't you forget it." Vincent said, menacingly. Then he turned towards the door, his men following him.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. But I'll be back later to get the girls." Vincent strode through the door and talked back to Marcus over his shoulder. "I want _everything_ packed up. I want all the merchandise packed and ready to go in…" he checked his watch. "…three hours."

"Of course, Vincent." Marcus walked behind his soon to be ex-partner, with Reardon at his side, waiting for an excuse to get to a phone. Reardon had a bad feeling that everything was going to hit the fan very soon, and people were going to get killed. He had to call for back-up, a.s.a.p.

Vincent turned back to Marcus, in the corridor.

"You have three hours to pack it all up, round everyone up - and then burn this place to the ground."

Marcus's eyes widened. "What about my brothers? And what about the horses?"

"I don't care!" Vincent barked. "Just get rid of all the _evidence_! Burn it, bury it - whatever! I want _nothing_ left! Got it?"

"Of course."

"Three hours, Marcus. I'm leaving two of my men with you - just so you don't think I'm being too inhospitable!" Vincent smiled slyly again, satisfied that he'd put the fear of god into Marcus. Ah, such bitter-sweet irony.

Don't disappoint me - or it will be the last time you disappoint anyone!"

Vincent then turned and made his way back towards the entrance, with his men in tow. Marcus followed him, his mind careering at the thought of all the sisters being rounded up for Vincent like so much cattle. He couldn't let it happen. He would not! They were Gods property, after all. Yes, they belonged to him - and God. They all did! And he was going to make sure they all went to be with Him! His wife and daughter were now lost to him, but he wasn't going to let Vincent take his flock away from him too. Never. Marcus watched his so-called colleague's back, as he swaggered down the main corridor to the entrance, his 'lions' faithfully pattering along side him. Marcus's fury only burned brighter with every step, along with his faith that God was now waiting for him - and his flock. He barely even noticed that Reardon had excused himself and disappeared. His focus was entirely on the men in front, now. They reached the large entrance doors, opened one and stepped out into the spring sunshine, towards Vincents' car, a shiny black Buick Regal. But Vincent and the man next to him, never reached it. Shots rang out, the sounds cracking through the still air, sending birds and wildlife scattering noisily in all directions. As Vincent and his man hit the ground, the other two spun around and began firing towards Marcus, who had ducked lithely back into his office, and scrambled behind his desk, using it as a shield. He grimaced as wood splintered around him, and hoped that Reardon would come running with assistance very soon. He then dropped onto his belly to fire back from where he hid, but the return fire was too close for comfort. He dodged back and then was relieved to hear additional shots now coming from down the corridor. Reardon!

Kelly and Kris heard the shots echoing around the high ceiling corridors and each quickly hurried towards the sounds. Kelly arrived on the scene first and took up position from another doorway and squeezed a few shots off at Vincents men, just to let them know Marcus wasn't alone. Surprised, Vincents men then hurriedly dove for cover on the outside of the thick, heavy oak entrance doors. One of them had been hit in the shoulder by his unseen adversary and was cursing a blue streak as he tried to fire with his other arm. The other was panicking at the sight of their boss and one of his men lying bleeding in the dirt, not moving. He looked at his colleague, then tried to adjust position to get to Marcus, but someone was keeping him right where he was. Damn, it had all gone to hell in a bucket!

As Kelly continued to cover Marcus, she heard movement behind her and saw Kris make her way as quickly as she could towards her, dodging in and out of doorways as she came, wincing with the movement.

"Kris, keep back!" Kelly yelled, between shots. "I'm okay!"

Kris wasn't convinced. But she was unarmed. She couldn't risk coming into the sanctuary armed, arousing any suspicion, so Kelly was the only one with a gun. Kris decided to stay back and wait for Kelly's instruction.

Marcus crouched beside his desk, ready to go forward and give Vincents men more to worry about, when he suddenly became aware that they had stopped firing. He listened for any sounds. Had they run out of bullets? He crept forward, to the doorpost and listened. Everything had gone quiet. He couldn't hear a sound. He pushed his gun carefully around the corner in the direction of the door, but nothing happened. He gave it a few moments, then ever so quickly took a look around the post and withdrew his head just as quickly. Nothing. But wait - now he could hear footfalls treading slowly and carefully in his direction. Reardon must be wondering the same things he was. And just as he was about to stick his head out again, the car outside suddenly roared into life and tyres could be heard manically churning in the dirt. He rushed out to the door to see the Buick crashing headlong into the gates, the bonnet buckling, almost pushing through the gates but not quite. Marcus aimed for the tires as the car then backed up a little way and took another crack at the gates.

Marcus managed to shoot the two back tires out, even as Kelly yelled at him to stop, but it didn't seem to hinder the driver much. Marcus tried to fire at the car windows, but this time he was out of bullets. And this time, the car battered its way through the heavy iron gates and made a fair job of retreating down the lane with two blown tires.

Then Kelly levelled her gun at Marcus, and stepped out of the shadows.

"Put the gun down Marcus." She ordered. Marcus again, was caught off-guard. Who was it this time? He turned and saw one of the sisters holding a gun on him! He recognised the difficult one.

"Sister Garrett? What do you think you are doing? Where's brother Reardon?" He replied, confused, trying to figure out what was happening here. A holy war? He smirked at another of his jokes, but then frowned when he realised sister Garrett was not joking with him.

Kelly kept him covered as Kris joined her.

"Please, brother Marcus. Just stop, okay? Put it down. It's over!" Kelly repeated. She looked earnestly at Marcus. He looked back at her, then to Kris and back at Kelly.

"No! I will not!" Marcus's anger returned. "They will not have anything more of mine!"

He turned back to go and make sure of Vincent and the other man, then as Kelly prepared to fire again, another of Marcus's men appeared from the shadows of the hallway, stuck a pistol into Kris's ribs, and pulled her backwards with a yank of her hair.

Kris yelped in pain from her ribs as much as her scalp, as her captor pulled hard on her hair to drag Kris away from Kelly. Kelly spun towards Kris and then cursed under her breath.

"Drop _your_ gun _sister_, or I send this little sister to heaven!" The brother ordered, clearly ready and willing to do so. Marcus turned back and smiled when he saw he had help. Ah, too bad, girls! So it was the girl who had been firing on Vincents men. Then where was Reardon?

"Drop your gun now, or my brother will indeed send your friend to be with the angels!" Marcus repeated to Kelly. Kris looked apologetically at Kelly, who then reluctantly put her gun down on the floor. Marcus looked back disdainfully at the two figures still lying on the ground outside, blood very evident in the dirt and grass where they lay. Only somewhat satisfied, he turned his attention back to the situation inside. He smiled again as he saw Brother Faelen covering the two girls who had been a niggling thorn in his flesh these last few days.

"Thank you for your assistance, brother Faelen. You will be rewarded." Marcus said, as he stepped over to Kelly and retrieved her gun. Faelen nodded.

"Brother Marcus!" Everyone turned to see Reardon striding quickly towards them, alarmed.

"Ah, brother Reardon! You have just missed some excitement! But no matter - there is more to come!" He eyed Kris and Kelly pointedly, keeping Kelly's gun trained them. Reardon reached them and looked at Kris and Kelly, then cast a questioning look outside.

"What's going on, my lord?" Reardon looked extremely agitated.

"Our _friend_ Vincent will not be bothering us again." Marcus looked pleased with himself. Reardon guessed that the shots he heard as he hung up from Sacramento, were obviously Vincent and Marcus going head to head. So it seemed Vincent had underestimated Marcus, after all.

"Are they … dead, my lord?"

"They got what they deserved, brother. Do not be concerned." Marcus sighed, as if he felt a small pang of pity for his former partner.

Damn, Reardons agitation twitched up another notch. He wanted them alive.

"And these two _sisters_ just tried to make a jump on our lord!" Brother Faelen said accusingly. "I bet they're cops! They need to be - silenced - my lord!" The threat wasn't lost on either Kelly or Kris. Reardon shifted uneasily.

"Brother Marcus, hasn't there been enough violence already?" Reardon tried to appeal to Marcus's skewered sense of right and wrong. "I'm sure we can somehow convince our two sisters that their voluntary silence will be …" he looked over at Kelly and Kris "…to their obvious advantage?"

Marcus appeared to think this over, then shook his head.

"Actually, brothers, I have something else in mind - for all our sisters - for everyone." Reardon was startled. What the hell was the loony tune going to do now? Kelly and Kris gave each other worried glances. Kelly, for her part, was wondering why Reardon was taking so long to put the inevitable spanner in the works. Surely he was armed? He must be waiting for back up, she reasoned. Doesn't want to tip his hand too soon.

"Brother Faelen, please can you bring all of our sisters and brothers to the Main Hall, as quickly as you can. I want absolutely everyone brought before me as soon as you can." Faelen tucked his gun out of sight and walked away to carry out Marcus's request.

Marcus then looked at Kelly and Kris.

"Let's make our way to the Main Hall, sisters." He wiggled the gun at them, to move and they turned and began to walk in that direction. "It is time for us to go."

Reardon fell in beside Marcus, hoping that his team, and the local police would get here in time. He didn't really wish to take Marcus out, but Marcus had lost the plot and was capable of absolutely anything. He knew that Marcus wasn't planning a vacation for everyone. Or was he… a permanent one? A cold feeling crept down his spine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all! Sorry it takes a while to update! You know the score though! And again, I WHOLEHEARTEDLY APPRECIATE all your up-building comments and great reviews! Honestly, I couldn't write without all your support! So thanks very much again! I am so happy to be able to entertain!**

**BIG thanks to all of you for joining my journey and staying with me! :-))**

* * *

Jill continued on down to Sabrina's room, with a lidded coffee from the café downstairs, but was dismayed as she turned in through the open doorway and found the rumpled bed empty. She set her coffee down on the side unit.

"Sabrina?" She called out and went to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" She asked as she pushed open the door a little. There was no response so she pushed the door fully open but found no-one. Jill felt a tingle of alarm. She was a little earlier than she said she'd be, but still - Sabrina should be in her room, surely? Unless…

She turned and hurried out of the room, anxiety swelling in her chest. Then she checked herself inwardly. Of course, there would be a day room somewhere. But Jill was pretty sure that Sabrina was unable to get out of bed just yet. Probably a nurse had assisted her? No, surely not? Sabrina was just still too injured… All these thoughts and more niggled at her and juggled for first place, as she approached the nurses station and waited patiently until one of the nurses could turn her attention to her.

"Can I help you?" The nurse smiled as she looked up from her records.

"Yes, actually I was looking for Sabrina Duncan - room 302. She's not in her room but maybe she's been helped to the day room or something. I just didn't think she was well enough to be out of bed yet." Jills frown emphasised her concern. The nurse muttered Sabrina's name to herself then selected and removed a file from a bunch neatly stacked in a large tray on the desk and flipped through the charts and notes inside.

"Hmm, let's see." She glanced through the notes for some moments before looking up at Jill.

"May I ask who you are?"

Sure, I'm a very close friend, Jill Munro. I was here yesterday to see Sabrina." Jill smiled at the questioning nurse. The nurse pursed her lips a little before replying.

"Well I can't actually tell you much, patient confidentiality you understand. However, you are correct - Miss Duncan should absolutely _not_ be out of bed just yet." The nurse stressed, worried herself. "I would like to know how she managed it…" The nurse muttered, as she rechecked the notes.

She stood up from her seat and looked intently at Jill. Yes, this lady had definitely been here yesterday, during her shift, she recalled. And in all her experience, the nurse knew a genuinely concerned friend or relative when she saw one. She relented a little.

"…she isn't scheduled for any tests today either." She held Jill's look of dismay and concern, and saw the all too trademark look of someone who was haunted with raw emotional anxiety on the womans face.

"If you would like to check the day room, it's the fourth door on your left down the corridor." The nurse indicated, with her hand. "And I will page Doctor Lumley immediately."

Jill smiled a wide relieved smile. "Thank you!" She then quickly strode down the corridor and opened the door to the day room, glancing around for Sabrina. A few patients were dotted around, watching television or reading and they all looked up at her as she entered the room, then, curiosity satisfied, went back to what they were doing. No Sabrina. Jill backed out of the room and began to feel more stress gnawing away inside her. She looked up and down the corridor, then decided to head towards the exit signs, wondering if, and honestly, how, Sabrina had managed to procure a wheelchair from somewhere, and was now delicately meandering her way in the general opposite direction of her room, perhaps to try and escape all the medical paraphernalia. She knew how Sabrina felt about being in hospital. But that didn't give her the right to go worrying her friends by doing a disappearing act. Jill felt somewhat annoyed by her friend now, as she stalked the hospitals' many corridors in search of her fugitive. Why did every hospital have to look and feel the same, Jill thought glumly, as she turned yet another corner, feeling decidedly stifled by the stuffy air and mostly blank, unimaginatively coloured walls.

Then she saw Sabrina and let out a much pent up, relieved sigh, her previous thoughts on hospital décor completely forgotten. Sabrina was slowly making her way along in a small electric wheelchair, away from Jill, and yes, Jill conversed with herself - in the general direction of the exits. Jill hurried after her and called her name when she got up close. Sabrina turned her head slightly, in surprise, then very slowly turned her chair to face Jill, looking sheepish.

"Jill!" Sabrina said, still a little muffled through her healing lips and cheek. "You're early…"

She was still trying very hard to imitate the art of ventriloquism and talk without hardly moving her lips at all. Jill felt a little rush of sympathy, and awe simultaneously, that Bri was fighting to be out and about. She just hoped the fight in Sabrina didn't still have anything to do with wanting to quit.

"Sabrina, you're not even supposed to be out of bed! How on earth did you get out of bed anyway?" Jill scolded, incredulously. She inwardly winced at the spread of bruising over Sabrina's gaunt white face, especially over the right side, but noticed that the swelling seemed to have gone down a little. She leaned over Bri and set the switch to manual on the chair, then moved round the back of Sabrina and began to push her back the way she had come.

"Spoilsport." Jill thought she heard, nonchalantly, from her friend. But Jill wasn't amused. She very lightly patted the top of Bri's shoulder.

"You scared me, Bri!" Jills' voice was scraped with worry. "What are you doing, escape from Colditz? You have broken ribs, a fractured cheek and have had major concussion, among other things…!"

Jill continued to berate Sabrina, allowing some of her anxiety out, to impress upon her friend how much she'd worried her.

"…I bet your doctor doesn't even know you're out of bed! How on earth did you _manage_ it Bri? And where did you get the wheelchair from, anyhow? It wasn't in your room yesterday!" Jill finished, exasperated.

Sabrina let Jill continue, as she suddenly realised with shame that she did totally deserve this ear-bashing for going AWOL. She felt her heart almost drop to her stomach with guilt. But she'd just had enough with the same four walls staring back at her, and decided she needed a change of scenery. Mostly because she felt worried and guilty that she wasn't around to help Kelly and Kris on this ugly case. And not being able to do anything useful at all for her friends, coupled adversely with a desperate need to really work out her creeping intentions to leave Townsend Investigations, was just driving her crazy! But she did now feel very bad that she'd caused Jill this extra worry. Huge hearted Jill who had flown all the way from Spain to be with her, who no doubt was worrying about her younger sister and also Kelly and had listened to her going off on one yesterday - who was always there for her friends... She suddenly felt even more like crap.

"Sorry, Jill. Really. But you know how… I- I…" The tired and slow spoken response came over Sabrina's shoulder, an excuse petering out lamely. Jill sighed herself, only half sorry she was giving Sabrina a hard time.

"It's okay Bri, I know. Let's just get you back to your room before…" Jill didn't finish her sentence, because Sabrina then gave a slightly muted groan which alarmed Jill all over again. She stopped the chair and quickly stepped around and crouched down to face Sabrina.

"What, Bri? What is it, do you hurt? Shall I get a doctor?" Had she gone too far?

Sabrina heard the panic rising in Jill's voice. "No need…" She waived her arm a little towards a stern looking doctor that was walking in their direction. "Here's… my other guard…"

Doctor Lumley stopped and folded his arms, anxiety and disapproval clear in his expression. He approached Sabrina and Jill, taking in Sabrina's exhaustion and pain as he swept his concerned but professional eyes over her .

"Miss Duncan, please! Have you any idea how much damage you could be causing yourself?" He sternly admonished his patient.

Sabrina felt like a little child, all of a sudden. If she had been a child, she would have been inclined to kick the doctors shins and run off. But under the present circumstances, that would prove somewhat difficult, if not… childish. So she held her hands up in submission instead, then winced as she did so, momentarily forgetting about the fractured ribs.

"I know, I know!" She said wearily, as she caught her breath. "Sorry Doctor Lumley. I just needed the air."

The doctors scowl became less stern and a patient sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, Miss Duncan, there's plenty of air to breathe in your room, I can guarantee you, without you having to go…" He looked pointedly at Sabrina's mode of transport "wheeling yourself off outside!"

As Jill found herself wholeheartedly agreeing with the doctors last statement to Bri, she also found herself looking at him and thinking what a pleasant kind of man he looked. Probably in his early forties. A few gray hairs peaking out of his dark hair above his ears. Interesting green eyes that seemed to give away his caring personality. Hmmm, she considered further. Not bad, not bad at all.

Sabrina wasn't slow, regarding Jill's attention to the good looking doctor. She caught the doctor sneaking a sly appraisal of Jill over her head, and a small smile tweaked the corners of his mouth. Bri sighed inwardly. Trust Jill to get in there. She never would stand a chance when a Munro was around. And of course, she wasn't exactly looking her best. She resigned herself to the fact that she obviously looked like hell, and then some, and was in no shape whatsoever to be out and about, never mind hoping to catch the eye of a good looking doctor. She winced again as her ribs sharply reminded her of why she should be in bed. She suddenly felt very weak and dizzy, and the pain she was endeavouring to hide from Jill was growing more unbearable as the minutes ticked by.

"So, Doctor - back to my room, huh?" She almost whispered.

Jill heard the strain in her friends voice and looked at Doctor Lumley, who held Jill's worried glance for a moment, then looked Sabrina in the eye.

"You read my mind, Miss Duncan. You do understand you must completely rest to give your body a chance to heal? I have requested another x-ray for you - Nurse Hopkins will arrange this as soon as you return to your room." He then looked back at Jill.

"I do hope you _were_ just about to return my patient to her room…?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at Jill.

"Oh yes, of course, doctor!" Jill took the hint and began to push the chair again.

"And Miss Duncan?"

Jill stopped the chair and looked back over her shoulder while Sabrina turned her head slightly to listen.

Stay there until I say otherwise - please." He finished, with no room for objections. For once, Sabrina didn't have any. She was now acutely aware how selfish and stupid she had been.

Jill took control of the chair and began to wheel her chastened friend back to her room but just couldn't resist a glance back over her shoulder at Doctor Lumley. "I'll make sure she gets back safe and sound doctor. And I'll be by again tomorrow…!" She wondered at herself, flirting again, when so many other things should be the sole focus of her attention. But still...

She smiled her dazzling smile at Doctor Lumley, who returned a smile, then disappeared among the patients, nursing staff and visitors that straddled the corridor.

The large Main Hall was now occupied by everyone in the sanctuary. The sisters were standing in three rows of ten, a few sisters behind these and a brother at each end of the rows. Marcus, Faelen, and Reardon had taken up positions on a raised platform at the front of the hall, with Kelly and Kris standing down from the platform, facing the rest of the sisters. Then two other brothers were at the rear. Waiting. All were waiting silently for Brother Marcus to speak. His head was bowed and he appeared to be in silent prayer. He was now also wearing his robe, as were all the brothers, and the cowl hung over his head, completely covering a view of his face. Then slowly, he raised his head and pushed the cowl back off his head and gazed almost serenely, at his audience.

Reardon risked a surreptitious glance sideways at Marcus. Honestly, he was actually really interested in what this nutcase was going to announce to everyone. Whatever he had to say, it was obviously very important. As long as he didn't start with "Friends, Romans, countrymen…" Reardon would be able to keep his cool.

"Brothers…!" Marcus began in a loud voice, sweeping his gaze around the hall. "Brothers and Sisters!"

He then raised his arms in an all-embracing gesture, and smiled benignly at everyone.

"Our salvation has come at last!" His voice was loud with the zeal that he felt and his eyes were lit with his own sense of victory. He paused and allowed his statement to sink in, waiting for a wave of adulating cheers from his sheep. Yet only a few murmurs of surprise and confusion greeted him from the rows in front of him. Even the brothers were quiet. This was not what he expected. He almost grimaced with disappointment, but held his self control. He decided to change tack slightly.

He raised an arm, then pointed down at Kelly and Kris, who still had their backs to him, not wanting to turn and cause Marcus further agitation at this time.

"Brothers and Sisters, give your attention to these two sisters in front of you!" He ordered, still pointing at Kelly and Kris. "They came to us in dire straits, and we gave them sanctuary! Yes, we all gave them help - the balsam of gilead!" Marcus gathered his momentum.

"Yet, they now show us their true colours! they have deceived us! They are NOT our sisters! They seek to scorn us! They seek to dishonour us before the rest of the world!"

He raised his voice higher to catch everyone's attention. Some in the crowd murmured further, and one or two gasped. Marcus found the attention he needed and followed up quickly.

"Yes, Brothers! These are NOT of the flock of God! They are of Satan and his hordes! They have come to stop us finding our _salvation_! They are indeed, in allegiance with the devil! But god has seen fit to uncover their unholy deeds! He has seen fit to show to me their black hearts and falsehoods! These two unbelievers will NOT stop us from serving our god, _will they_?"

Marcus's voice rose with passion as he looked down at the women congregated before him. And then suddenly, the women were raising their own voices.

"No Lord!"

"No!"

"I wait for my salvation!"

"Yes, salvation!"

Brother Marcus threw his arms out wide. The sisters became quiet as they waited for Marcus to speak again.

"We have waited such a long, long time for our salvation, have we not?"

"Yes!" Came a chorus.

"We have been faithful all this time, have we not?" Marcus looked upwards as he asked this next question.

"Yes!" "Yes, my lord!" Came back the response.

Kris and Kelly looked at each other, both understanding the power that Marcus now had over all the women before him. Yet, both felt suddenly powerless to stop this religious aberration. Marcus and Faelen were both armed. Possibly the other brothers were. They could only hope that Reardon really did have an ace up his sleeve. They exchanged glances that told each other a lot, even though words were unspoken.

"And isn't our God a God of justice and righteousness?" Marcus continued, booming out and stirring up his followers with every question, every nuance, every inference. Seeking and finding the adulation and devotion he so craved. Finding the devout respect that had for so long been absent from his life.

The women in front of him now raised their voices high in agreement, raising their hands also, and keeping their eyes fixed constantly on their reverent leader in front of them.

Reardon looked on, struck by the fervour that was gathering pace in front of him. There weren't many people he knew could whip up a crowd like this. But he also knew that Marcus had been dosing these good folk up with something. And he knew that this was just a warm up. What the hell Marcus was warming up to, he could only speculate. Well, don't speculate too long Reardon, he told himself, or you'll miss the main feature. He shuffled slightly, placing his hand inside his robe, finding his gun and resting his hand on the butt, ready.

"Brothers, Sisters - as I said at the beginning - the Day of our salvation by our God - _now _…" Marcus continued, then paused for effect. "… HAS ARRIVED!"

He finished with an exultant shout, and raised his arms and his face upwards, in a show of expectation. And as he did so, the hall became filled with noise - shouts of joy, hand-clapping, expressions of gratitude - even the two brothers at the rear became caught up in the zealous cries - a small multitude expressing great appreciation. Marcus kept his hands and face raised for a few moments longer, then resumed a more relaxed stance. Yet as the noise died down, an air of immense expectation replaced the jubilation, became more intense with every moment. Again, every single face in front of Marcus was turned avidly towards him. Marcus drank in this heady sense of worship and felt a power roll over him which, he decided, put Vincents pathetic little life to shame. He took a deep breath.

"Now…Brothers, Sisters - there is one more final act of faith which we must all perform." Marcus lowered his voice a little, but infused his tone with such reverence, that had Kris and Kelly exchanging glances filled with stressed anxiety.

"Are you ready for this last act of obedience to our creator?" Marcus asked his completely captivated audience.

Cries of "Yes my lord!" Went up loudly.

Marcus once more, raised his arms upwards.

"Are you all ready to finally be proclaimed holy, and be given at last, the ultimate privilege of being with our God?" This question brought a small silence to everyone, before they all acknowledged Marcus's words. In an uncannily single voice, almost everyone in the hall said a respectful…

"Yes, my lord."

A few sisters even bowed their heads. The sight of which brought even more pride to Marcus.

There remained however, a few conscientious objectors, namely, Kris, Kelly and Reardon.

Marcus now looked at all the robed brothers in the hall and nodded to them. The ones who were standing at the ends of the rows now walked along each row, handing each sister a small white pill. As the sisters took the pill in their hand, each brother could be heard muttering a few words to each one. Kris, Kelly and Reardon all heard the words but only Kelly recognised them from a passage in the Greek scriptures. She felt even more horrified and sickened to hear this precious scripture being used in such an insipid evil way. Even though her logic had screamed at her for the last few hours, she still found herself stunned by the evil miscarriage of Gods word that was about to take place. She also realised that whatever backup plan Reardon had in mind, it was just going to be way, way too late. She looked at Kris and mouthed … "Ready?"

Kris nodded, her eyes belying a small tinge of fear, but her stance told Kelly that Kris was ready for the fight.

Marcus once more addressed his flock.

"This …" He gestured with his hand, as the brothers finished passing out the pills. "…is your way to the promise of our God!" He raised his hand up, in a another gesture of pause.

The sisters looked back up at Marcus. Kelly spotted a couple of girls that looked doubtful, but yet still seemed to hang on Marcus's every word. She recognised two of them. This had to stop right now. She wished she knew what Reardon was thinking. But there was no hint. It seemed to Kelly that all they had right now were her and Kris's instincts. The plan that she had in mind was now fully padded out with detail and ready to be executed. All that was needed, was … dare she think it? Yes - a miracle.

Yet just as this thought had manifested itself, one of the brothers suddenly appeared in front of Kelly and held out one of the white pills. She looked steadily at him, and he glared back, daring her to refuse. What the hell were they all waiting for? Why wasn't Reardon making his move? Kelly was confounded. He surely still wasn't waiting for backup? She had absolutely no idea of Reardons intentions now. She had two options. Refuse the pill and start a ruckus all too soon, and put Reardon in jeopardy, or take the pill and wait for … the phrase 'divine intervention' seemed to echo hollowly somewhere in the back of her mind. She made the decision and accepted the pill and the brother moved on to Kris, who quietly followed Kelly's lead. When Marcus was confident that everyone had been given a pill, he cleared his throat and addressed the small crowd before him.

"Before we ascend to our salvation, I shall now offer up a prayer of thanksgiving on behalf of us all. Please follow me in prayer and may the peace of God continue to be with us always!"

Marcus bowed his head, and everyone in the hall followed his example, all except the conscientious objectors among them.


	19. Chapter 19

**So again thanks so much to all that are sticking with this fic - i am sorry for the extremely late update - i got a bit discouraged when no one reviewed for the last few chapters, heh heh! I've decided its difficult to write here without any feedback. So, i wish to finish this fic for all those out there who have been kind enough to leave a comment, no matter what your content. I also want to finish this for myself, because I have another project on the boil.**

**But lets just say - these last 18mths-2yrs have been a blast. Thank you all who have been invitational, helpful and given me creational ideas, and who have followed me for these 2 adventures. Hope you enjoy these final chapters! :-)**

* * *

Reardon took his chance and stepped up to Marcus and put the business end of his gun to Marcus's ribs, in plain view of Faelen.

"Okay Marcus, this is as far as it goes!" He gave Marcus the clear threat. "Back off, Faelen! Tell the sisters to…"

But he didn't finish his sentence. Reardon gasped in surprised pain as Marcus retaliated with his elbow to Reardons gut. And that was all it took for Faelen to raise his gun and fire.

The shot echoed loudly and as Reardon crumpled, the hall with filled with more noise as the gathered girls began to scream.

"Kris, get the pills off everyone!" Kelly yelled at Kris, then ducked and rolled away from Faelens line of fire, to scramble out of his view, under the platform.

Marcus pulled Kelly's gun from his robe and fired it into the air, trying to restore order, shouting for calm as he did so, but this only impelled the girls to scream even more, and push for the doors, some dropping their pills.

Kelly peeked over the platform and saw Faelens' attention also hovering on the panicked scene before them. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself, and then launched herself at Faelen. A couple of the brothers at the back began to try and push forward and calm the girls, but it was too late. They were now stampeding towards the doors, as Kris, who had made it to the doors first, shouted for them to drop their pills and get out. She thankfully saw that now most of the girls were dropping their pills through sheer panic and bewilderment and it seemed that, by the looks on their faces, most of them were only to glad to be escaping the confines of the sanctuary. This was the jolt they had needed, Kris realised.

"Go on! " She shouted loudly, encouraging them. "Get out of here! Get to the main doors and don't stop running!"

But as she shouted, she saw Marcus raise his gun again and try to shoot. But right on cue, the bullet chamber clicked empty. Kris, even in her relief, saw his face contort with anger as he pushed his way towards her. It didn't take long before the stream of girls ended and Kris was alone as Marcus strode purposefully towards her, his face giving all his emotions away. She just had time to see Kelly grappling with Faelen before Marcus blocked her view and lunged for Kris with an animalistic snarl.

Faelen was slightly built, but even so, was proving more than a match for Kelly. As they fought for control of Faelens gun, Kelly tried to kick his leg out from under him, but Faelen was quick and lithe. He stepped forward past Kelly, and twisted her arm away from the gun as he did so, then spun back on her, a triumphant look in his eyes, the gun aimed at her.

"I hope you're ready to meet your maker!" He sneered a taunt at Kelly. And another shot pierced the air in the hall. Kelly dropped to the floor, and rolled, unsure of what had just happened. She lifted her neck off the floor, to see Faelen also on the floor, blood pooling quickly at his head. She sat up and turned, seeing Reardon trying to grin at her, from where he lay, although obviously in pain. He pushed his gun toward her as she got up and went towards him.

"I'm okay, just get Marcus!" He said, struggling for air. Kelly knelt down to him in concern and checked his wound. His shoulder was torn through with Faelens' bullet, but the blood seemed to have begun to clot over the wound, likely due to Reardon clamping pressure on it, Kelly realised. She smiled at Reardon.

"Thanks! I'll get help!" With that, she stood up, took Reardons gun and left Faelen, to search out Kris. She knew Faelen was down for good. She looked around to the exit just in time to see Marcus dragging Kris through the doors, a hand clamped viciously around her throat and a gun to her head.

"Marcus, stop!" She yelled, but Kris disappeared from view. Kelly cursed and leapt off the platform, sprinting for the doors. There was only Marcus to deal with now, she realised. The other brothers had deserted the place, just like the girls. She reached the doors and took a careful look around the post. Marcus still had a gun to Kris's head and Kris looked as though she was out of it. Kelly cursed again and quickly thought over her next move. She stole another glance around the door to see Marcus still making his way backwards down the corridor, with Kris in tow.

"YOU!" Marcus shouted back at Kelly, angrily. "YOU defiled my sanctuary! You and your friend!" Kelly could hear the rising tones of something not right, in Marcus's voice. She came out from behind her cover and began to follow Marcus at a distance, her gun lowered.

"No, Marcus!" She called back to him. "You started all this! Look where it's got you! Don't you realise what you've done?"

Marcus kept backing up, and Kelly wondered just where he thought he was going to go. She took another few steps after him, ever so alert to Kris's apparent danger.

"What I'VE done?" Marcus almost shrieked with rage. If she had been closer, Kelly would have seen the spittle that shot out of his mouth, along with his warped words.

"You came here and CAUSED ALL THIS! You are an abomination to god! This was a place of peace, a safe haven from the world! Now YOU have defiled it with bloodshed! Now I must make atonement for YOUR sins!"

Marcus's ranting echoed back down the corridor to Kelly. She grimaced, deciding he had completely lost it. There would be no reasoning with him. But what did he mean by 'make atonement'? If that included Kris, it was so not going to happen. She stalked further towards him, giving off an air of threat, although for now, her gun remained by her side.

Suddenly, Marcus was mumbling to himself, as he continued his backwards journey. Kelly strained to hear his words and realised he was citing scripture. Possibly Old Testament, she thought.

"…and God continued to reside on Mount Zion…" Marcus continued to mutter to himself, but kept his gun to Kris's head, even though he appeared to have lost interest in Kelly momentarily.

Kelly thought she heard the words 'Mount Zion' quite a few times, as Marcus made turn after turn along the corridors. Finally, Kelly realised he was heading for the stables. Horses. Of course! But she wasn't about to let him have all his own way.

"Marcus!" She called, and stopped Marcus's mumbling, and brought him back to the present situation. He paused and looked at Kelly.

"Don't come any further, _sister_ Garrett!" He scorned the word 'sister'. "Or your friend will by no means have any share in the salvation of the almighty!"

Kelly stopped and folded her arms, purposefully.

"And what makes you think you will, _brother_Marcus?" Kelly returned the scorn. "You've killed two people today! You're a cold blooded murderer! Do you think God will be well pleased with that?" She threw the challenge over to Marcus and waited for any kind of reply, but his only response was to sneer, and jab his gun hard into Kris's temple.

"I told you Garrett, I am going to make _atonement!_I know god will be well pleased with my sacrifice here on Mount Zion!"

Kelly's breath hitched in her throat. No, oh no. I don't think so, Marcus, never in a billion Armageddons! She raised her gun, looking for a clear shot to his head. Yet, Marcus was quick and ducked behind his captive, even as he pulled her up, dozy, but beginning to come round.

"NO! No, not yet!" Marcus yelled. "Perhaps even yet…you will BOTH be with me at my right hand!"

He scampered backwards around the next corner, then all but made a run out the door and across to the stables with Kris stumbling along after him, trying to catch her bearings.

Kelly checked her gun. She only had two more bullets left and that was it. She slowly followed Marcus and Kris, wondering all the time, what on earth Marcus was getting at, with all the Mount Zion stuff. This 'case' had gone real bad real quick, and there seemed precious little to salvage, for Alexandra Limardo. Kelly knew instinctively, that Limardo was not going to have the satisfaction of seeing Marcus rot in any jail, or have the pleasure of taking him out herself, to revenge her daughter. Kelly knew fine well that Marcus was now way past any of that. So just what would Limardo expect in lieu of that payment? But right now, she realised she couldn't think that far ahead. All that mattered was getting Kris away from Marcus. Getting them both out of there alive. She mentally shrugged and concentrated back on the moment.

She eased herself out of the exit door to the exercise yard, checked for signs, then ran full pelt to the wall of the stables and came to a crouched stop at the stable doors.

"Marcus, I can't let you do this! You know that, don't you?" She yelled at the doors. She heard a horse inside, whinny at her loud voice.

"And I can't let you stop me!" She heard Marcus's voice shout right back at her. "Tell you what, sister Garrett, why don't you come in and we can discuss the alternatives?"

Now this was new, Kelly was immediately even more suspicious.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, trying to peer through any gaps, holes in the wood of the doors.

"I have your friend alive right now, Miss Garrett! I believe, I have the upper hand! Why don't you come inside and lets discuss terms? Or I could end it all right here, right now…"

Kelly's heart raced. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. She winced with a moments indecision, a brief flashback to Reardon skittering across her thoughts, causing her to wonder if he ever made any outside contact at all. But right at this moment, it seemed highly unlikely. She was on her own. Just like…

No! She checked her own negative thoughts and spoke back to Marcus.

"Okay, brother Marcus, I'm coming in…"

"Leave the hardware outside…"

"Of course, brother, I obey!" Like hell! Kelly tucked her gun deep out of sight in the folds of her smock. She was suddenly grateful for the awful garb she had been pressed into wearing, these last….how many days was it? It didn't matter any more. The end was nigh. She smiled, opened the door, and walked in, arms down, palms held outward, submissively.

"I am yours, lord, to do with as you will." She recanted, and bowed her head in submission. If this worked, then maybe, just maybe…

Marcus watched as sister Garrett let herself inside, and then focus her full attention on him. Then he brought out, from the folds of his own garment, a full syringe. Without another thought, he pulled the cover off with his teeth and in one fluid moment, before his tormentor could react, plunged the needle deep into his Kris's arm.

Kelly watched open mouthed as Kris writhed in pain, then went limp, and Marcus allowed her to drop to the floor. Then Marcus had his gun trained on Kelly, with ease.

"You see, sister, the lord is with me!" Marcus boasted. "Now, your own atonement is imminent!" He kept his gun trained on Kelly but then knelt down to Kris and began to slap her round.

"Sister, sister, wake up, your deliverance is near!" Marcus spoke the words encouragingly towards Kris but kept his full attention, and his gun on Kelly.

Kris groaned on the floor, and tried to sit up, but felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. Where the hell was she? She let her head drop back to the ground, but someone was insisting she get up. Could she? Her whole body felt numb. What was wrong with her? Her vision was blurred, yet highly sharpened. How could that be? Kris sat up and tried to look around her. She could smell horses. And something else.

"Get up! Get up!"

An agitated voice reverberated around her head. She had real difficulty in complying. Her limbs felt like jell-o. Why was she smelling horses? Who wanted her to get up:? Why? Kris tried desperately to make sense of the cascade of sensory information that was now pouring into her brain, without let up.

She suddenly felt herself jerked upwards, and a voice behind her was speaking to her, consoling her, it seemed.

"It's alright, sister, you are going to be at peace, now!" The voice behind her sounded…encouraging… welcoming. She tried to turn and see who the voice belonged to, but the voice became insistent.

"You cannot see your god and live!"

Kris was becoming ever more fearful. God? Was God here? She never thought He existed! Yet this voice sounded….so … right! She sighed, and tried to look straight ahead, from where she stood. She could make out some woman, dressed in some drab garb. She looked familiar, friendly. Kris fought to find her name in her utterly confused thoughts, but there were clouds of vagueness covering everything. She raised an arm to try to reach this woman…

"Stop." The voice from behind her ordered. Kris's arm dropped to her side, without hindrance.

Kelly could see Kris's face, white as snow, yet bathed in a sweaty sheen. She also did not like the look of Kris's eyes. A look that gave away Kris's all too obvious predicament. Kelly felt at once, immensely sorry for Kris, and utterly ashamed of herself for allowing things to get this far. This was not supposed to be part of any plan. This was so very, very wrong. She had to put a stop to it now.

"If you are thinking of any kind of escape from atonement, sister Garrett…think again!" Marcus was still wanting to keep control. He spoke urgently to Kris.

"Sister, this woman wants to kill you!" Marcus whispered in her ear. Kris's eyes became huge with more fear. She looked again at the woman before her, and felt a profound connection. Yet, what the voice behind her said, also seemed to be true. Kris looked at Kelly.

"Do you? Do you want to kill me?" She enquired, trying to keep focus.

"Yes of course she does!" Marcus added gleefully. "This sister is jealous of you! She knows you are going your way to the lord, and she wants that for herself - at all cost!" Marcus planted Kris's mind with more seeds of doubt. Kris listened to the voice behind her.

"Kris, stop! Please, don't listen to him!" Kelly tried to placate her friend. "It's a huge lie! He's trying to fool you! Oh Kris, it's me, Kelly! Please, don't listen to him!"

Kelly tried to move toward Kris, but Marcus prodded Kris with his gun.

"I don't think so, Garrett!" He sneered, over Kris's shoulder. Kris stood still, feeling the comfort of the voice behind her, and wondering at the animosity of the woman before her.

She felt torn, confused.

"Sister," the voice spoke into her ear once more. "She is the enemy of the lord! She is a follower of Satan! She wants to kill us both!"

Kris felt scared. She just couldn't understand any of this!

"Kris!" the woman addressed her yet again.

"It's me, Kelly! I'm your friend! We are a team!" Kelly tried in vain to convince Kris who she was. But Kris's glazed eyes told her she was fighting a losing battle. Kelly felt for her gun. She had to act. Now.

And as Kelly discreetly felt for her weapon, Marcus was already too aware.

"I don't think so, Garrett!" He warned, putting his gun yet again, to Kris's head. Kris felt the cold metal but she also felt unaware. How very strange. She tried to think through things but her thoughts were stopped in their tracks by Marcus.

"Drop it, or I drop her!" Marcus threatened, knowing still, his bluff, but pushing relentlessly.

Kelly hesitated, also unaware of his bluff.

"Drop the gun right now or we ALL die, right here, right now! And you know I do not joke!" Marcus narrowed his eyes at Kelly, daring her to make him act. But Kelly knew that now was not the time. It would be soon, very soon - but just not right now. Kelly pulled her gun out and dropped it to the ground.

"Over here!" Marcus warned. Kelly knelt to pick it up but Marcus warned again.

"No! Kick it here!"

Kelly did as she was told, aware of the gun at Kris's head, but totally unaware of the lack of bullets.

"Here, Sister, go - get the gun and tie up this…harlot!" Marcus thrust some rope into her hands but she hesitated, unsure of herself. Marcus sensed the hesitation.

"Do it!" He exclaimed loudly, making the horses, as well as Kris, start.

"She is a charlatan! A fraud! She is in direct opposition to our lord! She must be annihilated before our god!" Somehow, it seemed suddenly quite right to Kris that she found herself in complete agreement.

"Yes, my lord." Yet Kris stood still, feeling entranced by all that was going on around her. Marcus pushed Kris forward.

What are you waiting for?" He seethed, his face beginning to turn red.

Kris obeyed, moved forward and knelt and retrieved the gun.

"Throw the gun to me now!" Marcus ordered of Kris. She obliged without delay and threw the gun at Marcus's feet. Marcus then knelt and picked up Kelly's gun, and pushed his own back inside his robe.

"Just in case!" He again sneered at Kelly.

Kelly, trying to make sense of the situation, was startled yet again, when Kris began to move towards her. Now that Kelly was unarmed, it seemed that Kris was fair game. She watched Kris approach, then stop, two yards away.

"Kris…" Kelly began, wanting to reach Kris.

SHUT UP!" Marcus suddenly screamed, his loss of control giving away yet again, his innate panic and frightening the horses tethered within. He pointed the gun from Kelly squarely at Kris's head.

"The next time you open your mouth, Garrett, I swear by almighty god, it will be yours and your friends… last breath!"

Marcus walked towards Kelly, the gun raised, stepping around a completely passive Kris. Kelly watched him approach, now wondering how she would take Marcus out, without Kris being in the firing line.

She readied herself for action, but sensed that Kris was still not on her side. What the hell had Marcus injected her with? She suddenly had a vague idea. She cursed inwardly. And then flew at Marcus. Who was ready. He side-stepped Kelly's assault. And Kelly was instantly floored by Kris's defence of her lord.


	20. Chapter 20

**A big shout to all who are still managing to follow me right now. I cannot tell you how much it all means to me. I have tried to keep publishing through a lot of difficult times. Honestly. This fic is about done. Thank you all so very very much for being here with **

* * *

Kelly rose to her feet slowly, shocked by Kris's blow to her head. She looked directly at Kris, seeking some hint of explanation on her face, but just saw shocked confusion there.

"Now sister Munro…"

Marcus had backed off by four or five feet and was still feeling very much in control of the situation.

"… tie up sister Garrett. Very tightly! And sister Garrett," He kept his gun on Kris, "remember, I have the advantage. One move or one word even, and your friend will die instantly."

His voice was suddenly even again, but Kelly had no doubt in her mind that Marcus would kill. She watched Kris's face for any sign of recognition, as she stepped up to carry out Marcus's orders, but Kris appeared to be transfixed, as if lost in her own world somewhere. Kelly could only wonder at the state of Kris's mind right now. Kris roughly took hold of Kelly's wrists and began to bind the rope around them, as Kelly silently looked on, feeling the situation slide further and further away from her control. How could she reach Kris now? If she only had half a chance… She looked past Kris at Marcus, who grinned slyly, the gun never wavering.

Kris finished tying Kelly's hands, then stepped back a few feet, her arms dropping loosely to her sides. Kelly realised that Kris was sweating more now, and she doubted it was from the warmth of the stable.

"Thank you, sister Munro." Marcus praised his helper. "Now," He took more rope off a stall end and threw it at Kris, "her feet - tie them up too."

The rope landed by Kris and she turned and looked at Marcus, as if unsure of his orders.

"She's a follower of Satan, brother Marcus. Shouldn't we get away from her?" Kris asked, her voice small and hollow. Kelly's eyes narrowed on Marcus.

Marcus smiled.

"All in good time, sister, all in good time. Remember, she is dangerous to us. We must protect ourselves." He pointed at the rope on the floor. "Pick it up, make her kneel before me, then tie her feet!"

Kris nodded, then did as she was told and picked up the rope. She walked up to Kelly again, and Kelly again searched her friends face, but Kris did not even look at her. But she went around her back and kicked Kelly in the back of her knees, forcing Kelly to drop into a kneel. Kelly grunted at the surprise of this attack, then winced as Kris again, roughly bound her. She bowed her head, and whispered a plea to Kris. Kris ignored her then stood up and waited for Marcus's next command.

"Now Garrett, do you know what I have injected your friend with?"

Kelly slowly shook her head. "No, but …"

"Well, you are about to find out how sister Munro is feeling right now!" Marcus cut Kelly off. "I take it you know all about LSD?"

Kelly nodded.

"Well this…" he pulled out another full syringe from his robe "…is something of a concoction of mine." He grinned, feeling very pleased with himself.

"I wasn't sure which way I wanted us all to go - an immediate heart stopper of a moment, before we attain to salvation, or … a more pleasant trip there." He looked upwards, as if searching, waiting for a revelation of some kind. A horse snorted nearby, and brother Marcus, seemingly brought back to the present, looked back at Kelly.

"So, I decided to keep both paths in mind." He stepped over towards Kris, his gun still on Kelly, but handed the syringe to Kris. Kris looked down at it in Marcus's hand, again, unsure of anything.

"Here." Marcus pushed the liquid at Kris. "Take this, and inject into the rebellious harlot!" His voice was hard and Kris looked very scared of him. She took the syringe, but didn't move.

"DO IT!" Marcus shouted, making Kris jump, and the horses whinny again. He stepped back to watch his servant at work.

Kris knelt down to her friend and pulled Kelly's nearest sleeve up to leave her arm bare. And then hesitated. Kelly cursed inwardly. She looked pleadingly at Kris. Please Kris, don't do this! She wanted to shout. But didn't dare make a sound, for Kris's sake. She could rush Kris off her feet, but she knew that would also accomplish either Kris or herself, or both, getting shot. What the hell… she was about to try exactly that, and figured she could at least cover Kris and force Marcus to use up his bullets on her. If only Kris could snap out of it and finish what Kelly herself thought she would end. But before Kelly could pro-act on her indecision, Kris had already made her decision. She plunged the needle without further hesitation, deep into Kelly's arm, as Kelly fought to shrug her off. Kelly felt something cold and dangerous seep into the muscle and shuddered, but noted briefly that Kris had withdrawn the syringe almost as quickly as she had stuck it in. Kelly felt suddenly weak and nauseous, and toppled onto her side, feeling a weird fuzz crawl up her neck, then seemingly up into the inside of her skull.

Oh Kris, what have you done? The thought curled lazily around her consciousness, an echo building up, taunting, laughing. What have you done, what have you done what have you donewhathaveyoudone… the words ran into one long stream of babble, in her mind, and a shimmering memory of Kris's face, twisted in anger at her, appeared, blinked and danced through her mind, saying the words over and over…what have you done what have you done…

Kelly groaned and tried to force herself to her knees.

"You are mine, now, sister Garrett!" She heard a strong voice from above her. Who? Whose was she? Who was she? What's my name? I don't know! Kerry? Shelly? Kelly Kelly kelly kelly kellykellykelly…. Her mind echoed out to her, with images of people she couldn't quite recognise.

"Get up!" The voice above ordered.

"I - I'm trying!" She muttered, and then felt an arm pulling at her own, pulling her back to a kneeling position. She swayed a little, still feeling sick. She groaned again and squinted in the dim stable. A blond woman stood near her, watching her. The blond woman was speaking, she realised.

"You will be at peace shortly…" The woman said, kindly.

"Do - do I know you?" Kelly managed to utter. The woman looked so familiar, she felt they were possibly connected somehow. But too many thoughts and images were crashing into her consciousness, causing all logical rational thinking to crash and tumble along with them.

"You both belong to me now, and will be with me in heaven - so very soon!" The mans voice reverberated around her head. Heaven? Was she dying? Kelly was indeed beginning to feel peaceful. She liked the idea of being at peace. Heaven. Peace. Sounded nice. No more struggling. She briefly wondered what heaven _smelled_like. She giggled a little. There was a strong smell right now… what was it? She sniffed. A herd of galloping horses then proceeded to stampede though her brain, neighing and frothing, as they came. Kelly winced and was in two minds whether to dive out of the way, or to throw up. She toppled onto her side again, and rolled side ways a little, taking in slow, deep breaths. The horses disappeared, the sounds of their hooves pounding the dirt, becoming distant, then silent. She then felt her legs being freed, and the blond woman was helping her to stand up. She looked at Kelly kindly.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to be free soon. Free and so very, very peaceful." The blond one encouraged her. Something at the back of Kelly's mind niggled at her. Stop this! Kelly looked around, wondering where the mans voice was coming from. She watched, as a robed man brought a horse out of it's stall and saddled it, then tied lengths of rope to the saddle.

"Come, it is time to leave, my children." The man spoke. Kelly and Kris walked over and watched with mild interest as he tied them both to the horse, then led them all outside into the sunshine. The light hurt both the girls eyes and they blinked hard, trying to adjust to the brightness. Then Kelly fancied she heard a wailing sound. Only this sound seemed to be outside of things somehow. She looked at Kris, who appeared to be listening to a sound also.

"Is that God?" Kris asked, in awe. "Is he coming here?"

"No!" Marcus cursed. "That is more of Satans hoards! Come, we must flee to the mountain!" With that, he climbed up into the saddle and kicked his mount forward, pulling Kris and Kelly with him. Startled, they were both almost pulled off their feet by the jolt of the forward movement, but managed to stay upright, as they were pulled along behind Marcus.

"We must find refuge on mount Zion!" Marcus called, practically to himself, urging the horse out of the yard, then up through the tangle of brush on Heavenly Mountain, heading up towards the peaks.

The gates finally shattered off their hinges as a line of vehicles screeched into the grounds, police cars and sombre coloured FBI vehicles, all pulling up sharply at the hall and spilling out their contents of uniformed and suited men. Someone in charge yelled orders for units to break up and enter the building or search the grounds. Every man moved swiftly off and followed orders and suddenly, the building and the grounds were swarming with officials.

"Reardon?" The team leader bellowed down the empty corridors inside, his booming voice echoing off every surface, carrying easily in the high ceilings of the sanctuary. "Reardon!" He moved quickly along, scrupulously inspecting every angle as he went, so very careful of every shadow. A colleague followed doggedly. He listened, and thought he heard a voice, somewhere above him. He motioned to his colleague as to the source of the sound. They looked at each other, then moved on, searching for a staircase.

Marcus kicked on relentlessly upwards, dragging Kelly and Kris behind him, always seeking a path upwards. As he negotiated his way up through the trees and spring foliage, Kris and Kelly tried hard to keep their footing behind him. Neither spoke. Neither shared looks or glances between them. As they constantly tripped, slipped on the stones and brush, and regained their footing and were pulled relentlessly onwards, neither of them spoke. Perhaps, to break the silence, would perhaps be an act of betrayal to their leader. Neither Kris nor Kelly were about to be a party to anything such as this.

Marcus drove his mount constantly upward. He was not in any way worried about the terrain. As long as the horse went up and the girls followed, that was all that mattered.

Somewhere , not too far below him, he could still hear police sirens. But of course. Someone down there had escaped and blown the whistle. Ah. It did not matter now.

Marcus glanced behind him, at his two charges. His heart swelled. He was going to take the ultimate sacrifice. And… he was also going to take two more transgressors with him… to paradise.

He urged the horse onwards, looking for the way.

Kelly felt light and awkward. No. She felt… kinda drunk…. She tried to blink and swallow, as she felt herself being dragged forwards by her arms.

What the….? She tried to thing rationally. What?

Kelly understood the danger, but was unable to react with full clarity. She understood she was drugged and therefore, compromised. As she looked around her and tried to orientate herself, she felt even worse. Off to her right, she saw Kris, being dragged onwards in a similar fashion. She tried to speak.

"Kris!" Kelly's voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and she tried her best to sidestep towards her friend.

But Kris did not acknowledge Kelly. At all. Kelly bumped purposefully into Kris, but there was no response. Kris's glazed stare continued forward. Kris continued forward. Kelly sighed hopelessly. Through her own cobwebbed thinking, Kelly was yet aware that herself and Kris were in so much immediate danger from the man on the horse. If only…if only, she could talk to Kris, or if only she could relate to the guy on the horse…all these thoughts and more, impinged on Kelly's awareness, as she fought so desperately to find a way to control this situation.

Yet, even if she could control Marcus. What then? Was there enough left of Kris to deal with? Kelly felt a whole new knot of fear and apprehension build inside her. Goddam! She had no choice!

Only 1 more chptr to go. if you can go there with me. thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**To every single one of my dear readers and reviewers: thank you so much for coming with me on the journey! I am so very sorry it has taken so long and I have left you all for long periods of time without updates. (bad times!) I know it's not easy to keep coming back to slow publishers like me! But I have sincerely enjoyed writing this fic, and do hope you all have enjoyed the read!**

**Thank you all again for every single review you have left, all your great comments that have kept me going, spurred me on! Honestly, you are all FAB!**

**Please also be aware that the religious content in this story is purely in keeping with the character of Markow Petrescow, a once strong follower of his faith, but whose unfortunate life experience drove him to insanely abuse and twist biblical scripture. It is purely fiction.**

**The content does not in any way at all reflect my own feelings on anything of a theocratic nature!**

**Having said this, I hope that no one has been offended by any of the material. That was not my intention at all.**

**So a huge thanks to every single one of you! Happy ca-fic and hope to read from some of you in the new year!**

**Here is the final chapter. Finally!**

* * *

Markow Petrescow was no ordinary evangeliser. Markow Petrescow was no ordinary Polish immigrant. Markow Petrescow had been used and abused and used and abused several times over by the peoples of this world. By the peoples of the nations. Markow Petrescow had, had enough.

The world had never been his oyster. No one had ever handed anything to him on a plate. He had never taken anything for granted. His whole life, his whole existence had been… hard. Nothing but…hard. Even everything he'd ever worked for, ever given all his life for, all his energies, all his soul, all his entire being… had all been…ultimately ripped away from him. Piece by piece, flesh by flesh, bone by bone.

So now, Markow Petrescow was ready.

Ready to give the entirety of all this suffering, all this worthless striving after the wind, all this wanton nothingness, it's due and just end.

Markow pushed his horse up and up, over and around every boulder, every crag, every outcrop. He pushed and pushed, sometimes not even aware of the two people behind him, dragged by the ropes he tied them with.

If God alone had seen him suffer his entire life, then surely God alone would welcome his final sacrifice? Isn't that was God required of his only begotten son? Isn't that what God required of _all_ his loyal servants? Their ultimate and final sacrifice? Isn't that why he was bringing with him, two more sacrificial offerings? Just like His Son? Just like Abraham and Isaac?

Marcus urged the tired horse ever upwards, becoming more lost and more bent in his own mental anguish, his own skewered thinking becoming increasingly more unstable as he tried in vain to make scripture sit with his own off-kilter view of his life.

Kelly stumbled for the umpteenth time as she tried to keep pace with the horse. She had linked arms with Kris in order to try and keep Kris on her feet, but the situation was impossible. Kris did not seem to be aware of much at all. Kelly wondered at her own ability to be even slightly aware. As the horse and rider in front paused to mount yet another obstacle, she summoned every fibre and will in her being, and yelled.

"STOP!"

She then fell to her knees, taking a subdued Kris with her. She could go no further. She groaned. She felt Kris beside her, gasping and panting, both of them kneeling in the dirt.

The man pulled the horse up, then looked back at them.

"What are you _doing?__"_ He yelled at them. "Get _up!_"

But Kelly knew she was past it. Way past it. She cast a quick glance at Kris and knew her friend was equally gone.

"I can't… go on!" Kelly muttered, then toppled forwards, her bound hands outstretched. Kris remained in a kneel, looking with complete and utter reverence at Marcus.

Marcus growled in annoyance and dismounted, walking back to Kelly and Kris.

"You both disappoint me, sisters!" He exclaimed, with menace. Kelly could no longer care. All she wanted right now, was for Kris to somehow get away from this madman. But she realised with utter heart-rending anguish, that Kris now appeared to be thoroughly part of Marcus's world. Kris… Oh Kris please no…

Then even as Kelly thought this, she saw Marcus untie them both from the horse, and pull them both roughly towards him. Kelly was forced to her feet, and as she managed to get upright again, Marcus drew a yard or so of rope back behind him. Then as Kelly stumbled up before him, Marcus let fly with the loose end at Kelly's face, scoring a burn along her exposed cheek.

"You WILL BOTH be with me in Paradise!" Marcus screamed at them, his features contorted in crazed fury, before Kelly had even time to cry out. He yanked them both harshly after them, as he continued on foot, leaving the horse to it's own devices.

Kelly stumbled along, still feeling the sting of Marcus's rope and also feeling still at the mercy of whatever Kris had injected her with. Yet she needed to link arms again with Kris, for what it was worth. As before, Kelly felt no response whatsoever, from her friend. Oh God, you can't let this happen, Kelly sent a silent prayer upward. And then suddenly realised her mind was somewhat free to do so. She looked again at Kris, wanting with all her heart to see Kris's big friendly smile beckon her, but all she saw next was Kris splitting herself in three, as if to taunt Kelly.

"Hi Kelly!"

Each image smiled languidly back at her.

"Hey, you wanna play hide n seek?" One Kris purred at her.

"Hey Kelly, where's Sabrina?" The other Kris asked accusingly.

"Oh Kelly! Tut, tut, tut! You left Kris and Sabrina all alone!" Another Kris admonished Kelly.

"You're no friend of mine!"

"No, you're no friend of mine either!" The other Kris chimed in.

"You're no friend of Sabrina's!" The first Kris chimed in, and the word "Sabrina" echoed tauntingly around Kelly's head. She stumbled, Kris stumbling along side her.

Kelly shook her head in pain. "No!" She shouted. "No, you're not real! Kris is only one! Stop this!"

Kelly stumbled again and Marcus was forced to pull up short.

"Get UP!" He screamed.

But Kelly and Kris were both beyond responding now. Kelly watched as Marcus's face turned from white, to red, to puce… until she could watch no longer. Her head dropped. She knew she was lost in a floating, whirling, sparkling, blinking imagery of … whatever her brain could deliver. And somehow, deep in her dim consciousness, she knew her memories would, given the chance, deliver uncompromisingly.

Some fifteen or twenty minutes later though, Kelly's mind began to clear a little. She understood that both herself and Kris were in danger from the man in front, yet… she could not home in on the exact reason why. They both were pulled onwards by some rope, tied to their wrists. And the man in front seemed to pay them no heed as he dragged them onwards. Kelly chanced a look sideward's at Kris. Kris was her best friend, Kelly's thoughts drained this information back into her subconscious brain for about the tenth time in as many minutes. Yet why, Kelly wondered secretly, did she feel so antagonistic towards her? Why, suddenly, did she feel like she wanted to kick the living daylights out of this blond woman next to her? Kelly did not know. So she refrained from the act. It seemed the best logical course of action. Logic? She nearly giggled. What did that have to do with anything?

Marcus stopped and turned. Too suddenly. Kelly froze.

"For whosoever will save his life shall lose it: and whosoever will lose his life for my sake shall find it!" Marcus gave voice to all who could listen. Then he stepped purposefully upwards, towards what he hoped would be a break in the underbrush, a break in the local mountain bluff.

And he was right, it was a clearing, that led deceptively, to a cliff-like ledge. A definite cliff that broke the entire face of that side of the mountain.

Kelly and Kris were pulled along.

Marcus pulled his way to the edge of the bluff, his sacrificial lambs behind him. Then he stood up tall on the edge, quickly tying his wrists with the girls ropes, then, his arms reaching upwards towards heaven, towards his supposed salvation, he intoned the words,

"Today you will be with me in paradise!"

Then he stepped forwards over the edge.

Kris was jerked forward seconds later, and without hesitation, began to obediently trace Marcus's way to the edge.

"No, Kris!" Kelly screamed. But Kris ignored her. Or couldn't even hear her.

She herself had been jerked forward also, but then stood her ground, causing some slack on Kris's line. Her own line was taught and she knew she was holding Marcus's weight. Marcus had not figured out the weight ratio. He was a very slim man, and this had thankfully worked in their favour. Kelly was perfectly balanced, as she leaned back, keeping an audibly surprised Marcus, she realised, dangling out of sight, on the other end.

She murmured some thanks heavenward. But she knew she couldn't hold him for long. Her muscles were beginning to over-strain.

And even more alarming was the fact that Kris was still moving forward, by little slow steps, towards the edge, towards Marcus. Kelly cursed. There was only one thing left to do. Please, please let this work, her mind begged, to whoever was listening. She took a deep breath then lunged for Kris.

Their ropes became slack for a split second, as Kelly pelted forward, but then Marcus dropped once more down the cliff, taking all the slack. Kelly leapt and landed directly on top of Kris and they both were then pulled inches from the edge by Marcus's downward travel. Kelly held on to Kris for dear life, trying to pin her down, trying to dig her elbows into the earth for purchase, yet watched helplessly as they both were dragged ever nearer to an untimely messy death.

Then suddenly, Marcus's descent ended again, and his grunts of anger could be heard above. Both Kris and Kelly's combined weight had again balanced out the equation.

Kelly looked at Kris's face. Nothing. She just stared past Kelly up at the blue sky. Kelly then manoeuvred herself slowly so that she could peek over the cliff at Marcus.

"Brother Marcus! It's alright, we've got you! I can pull you up, if you help me!" She shouted at the dangling man, who seconds ago had tried to take their lives.

Marcus looked back up at them, his face twisting in a leer.

"Come, come be my followers! All you have to do now is let go!" He shouted back up, willing them to let go of their worldly grip.

Marcus looked right at Kelly.

"All you have to do - is let go!"

"No!" She began to try and pull Marcus up, but as she looked down, she saw that the rope around his wrists was coming undone.

"Please, hold on!" She begged. She really did not want it to end this way. All her strength was beginning to fail her now, but even if she could save him she wouldn't hesitate to try. But Marcus himself had other plans. She watched in fascinated horror, as he undid the rest of the rope, fell silently for some seconds then was gone, his body lost, battered and broken up in his fall down Heavenly Mountain.

Kelly rolled herself away from it all and pulled Kris with her, as far away from it as the rest of her failing energy would allow. Then she held Kris's hand tightly as she lay on her back, gulping in deep breaths of air, trying to fully regain her senses. She could hear men's voices shouting some distance away, and could also hear dogs barking. Strange, she didn't think there had been any dogs at the sanctuary. A flash of a memory then - men, guns, dogs - being chased down, hunted. No, not this time, surely? She rolled on to her side and looked at Kris, who looked peaceful, staring up into the sky again. Kelly's eyes drooped and closed.

* * *

Bosley tapped on Sabrina's door before peeping his head around.

"It's okay Bosley, I'm decent, you can come in!" Sabrina beckoned. Bosley pushed open the door and gave Sabrina a big smile.

"Well hi, there, you look a little better!" Bosley sat down at the bedside.

"Yeah, I've just had a few nips and tucks while I was waiting for the swelling to go down!" Sabrina joked, and managed a small grin. Bosley grinned back.

"Well good, I'm glad you're in good spirits, because I have some excellent news…" Sabrina became more alert.

"…and some not so good news."

"I'll take the excellent news first!" Sabrina was desperately worried for Kelly and Kris. She just needed to hear they were alright.

"Kelly and Kris have been found…" Bosley began.

"Oh thank God! How are they, are they alright? Bosley? What's the bad news?" Sabrina's tone changed from utter delight, to concern, to outright alarm in about three seconds flat.

"Hey, it's okay Sabrina, don't go getting yourself all upset, they're going to be okay…"

"_Going _to be?" Sabrina cut in again. "What the hell has been happening Bosley?" Sabrina tried to sit herself up to talk better.

"Okay first, lie back and just stop worrying!" Bosley held a hand on his friends shoulder. "Secondly, Kris and Kelly are here in the hospital getting checked out, but they are both going to be fine!" He re-assured her. Sabrina tutted at Bosley's hand gently but firmly stopping her from sitting up.

"So…?" Sabrina was waiting for the not so good news still.

"Well it seems that both Kelly and Kris were injected with some kind of hallucinogenic drug. Kelly is relatively okay, but Kris got a pretty high dose and is still…ahh…"

"Coming down?" Sabrina offered. "Aw damn. Poor Kris. Will she be okay? Does Jill know she's safe?" She queried, still worried. She felt for Kris and she also badly felt for Jill, who had been so supportive with her, but obviously out of her mind with worry over Kris and Kelly too. Jill needed to have Kris back right now.

Bosley smiled. "She's right there with Kris now. Charlie has been informed of everything, and the FBI are dealing with Alexandra Limardo. She won't be bothering us again."

Bosley went on to fill Sabrina in on the circumstances under which Kris and Kelly had been found, and all that he knew so far.

"So Marcus did kill Alda Limardo…?"

"Well that's the ironic part. Marcus blabbed to the FBI agent working undercover in the sanctuary, that his partner, a guy called Vincent, had ordered Alda Limardo to be disposed of, because she'd been seen creeping around and getting too nosey." Bosley saw Sabrina's puzzled look.

"Well Marcus didn't actually kill Alda Limardo, it was Vincents men that took care of it..." Bosley continued.

"…and if Alexandra Limardo had waited long enough, the FBI would have been able to finish their own case, clear the whole mess up, and lawful justice would have been served."

"Instead though, Alexandra got us involved and now she's got the FBI in her bonnet on top of everything else!" Sabrina finished. "What a mess!"

"Yeah." Bosley agreed. "Agent Reardon none too pleased with the way everything went down! But at least all the girls got out of the sanctuary safe and well. Just goes to show, not every religion has the answer!"

"Yeah but I wouldn't have exactly called that a 'religion', Boz! But it does go to show…patience is a virtue!"

"I doubt Mrs Limardo has any virtues left." Bosley mused, and Sabrina grimaced as they both then silently reflected on things.

Kris vaguely heard low murmurs and things bleeping, as she came to. She tried to move her head but was immediately hit by a wave of nausea rushing up from her stomach. She groaned and tried to open her eyes.

"Kris!" A fuzzy outline of someone loomed over her, but there was no mistaking the voice.

"Jill! What are you…" She managed to croak. "Oh God I feel sick…"

"Hold on, sweetie!" Then Jill was right by her with a bed bowl, and Kris turned and launched what was left of her stomach contents into the bowl. Jill held her sick and exhausted sister until the nausea passed, and then eased her back down onto the pillows, brushing her hair back from her sweating brow gently.

"It's okay Kris, I'm here, sweetie." Jill soothed her sister, her hand still stroking Kris's hair.

"Sorry…" Kris mumbled and groaned again.

"Hey, nothing to be sorry for. Probably just a bad take-out huh!" Jill joked, knowing full well what had actually gone on since Kris and Kelly had been discovered half way up Heavenly Mountain by the police. Jill was so, so glad Kris had called her - how many days ago now? She'd lost track of time.

"I'm right here for you Kris, you're going to be fine, okay? Doctor says you'll probably be able to come home in a day or two." She smiled. "The police found you and Kelly…"

"How's Kelly?" Kris was suddenly scared. She realised she couldn't remember anything about getting out.

"I'm fine, Kris, I'm okay!" Kelly suddenly appeared and smiled down at her friend.

"Don't you worry about anyone now, I'm just so relieved you're safe! You just rest, okay?" She touched Kris's cheek, knowing that Kris and herself may have a few things to work out between them over the next week or so, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they and all those girls were back safe and relatively okay. It had been a very close call. She bent down and gave Kris a gentle hug then stood up.

"I'm gonna go see Bri. I'll be back soon." She smiled, gave Jill's arm a warm squeeze and left her to be with her sister. Boy, this had been one rough ride. She walked slowly towards Bri's room, feeling still light headed and weak, but able to get around. The doctor who checked her out had said she'd only received about a third of the dose Kris had got. Poor Kris, she had done her best to limit the damage. Kelly felt humble. She got to room 302 and knocked softly, before pushing the door open and quietly entering. She'd not managed to see Sabrina yet, and was a little nervous, not knowing what to expect of her friends injuries, or how well she'd be received. She saw Bosley first, as she approached the bed.

"Kelly!" He grinned broadly and stood up to offer her the chair.

"Hiya Boz!" She said quietly. Then she looked at Sabrina. Oh God, they had really gone to town on her. She swallowed quickly, and smiled.

Sabrina's eyes lit up and she smiled with so much relief.

"What took you so long?" She gave Kelly their standard joke greeting and any awkwardness was quickly dispelled. Kelly sat down and smiled back with warmth and equal relief to see Sabrina so cheery and … well, just… Sabrina.

"Hi Bri!" Kelly said, her greeting affable, but her voice easily giving her emotions away.

"Hey Kelly!" Sabrina replied, her voice cracking. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, kiddo!"

They exchanged looks, then Sabrina reached out and took Kelly's hand. Kelly really found she had no words, so she just leaned in and embraced her friend with all her heart. Sabrina responded likewise, as she noticed Bosley slip quietly out of the room.

* * *

-caforever!-


End file.
